


Despair and Perseverance

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 17:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 69,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Maja didn't die in the explosion but instead was somehow taken to the past before the Gum War happened? Read along as you see how the witch teams up with a certain donk to get vengeance on certain people starting with the Vampire Queen. Usual Co-Op story by me and TME. Requested by He23t. Thank you He23t!





	1. Underhanded Dealings

**The scene opens with Atomsk and TME sitting in their chairs.**

"**Hey everyone. Atomsk here and today TME and I are introducing a new story which was requested by our good friend He23t. It's called "Despair and Perseverance."**

"**Yeah, though I will give fair warning in advance, for most of this story will involve Ash and Maja dominating Marceline, I won't spoil much but she will be rescued in the end by Finn and PB so don't hit the back button just yet and hear us out at least." TME said while he gripped a random reader on the shoulder to keep them from walking away.**

"**Yeah, I mean we don't write stories where in the end the bad guys win. You guys should know better than that." Atomsk said as he wagged his finger at the readers.**

"**Yeah but you could say LLP is like that in some people's eyes but in the long run the bondage Kingdom exist to PROTECT Ooo as a whole, but some people don't seem to see that but what can we do… however I'm getting off track, this story is 5 chapters long and this chapter is the basic intro chapter, it will be long so there will be a lemon or two but all in all it's just to build up to the really kinky stuff and no worries, there will be nothing nasty like some sickos would probably suggest, let me put it to you like this, LLP will be somewhat tame since we have some morals, but this one will have… slightly less restraint." TME said while he hoped he explained things right.**

"**Yup. some bondage is good, but we wouldn't go that far of what we put would consider be sicko level." Atomsk said.**

"**Indeed, so don't worry, there won't be any dismemberment or anything truly twisted, if you are looking for that… then I suggest either going to a psych ward to get your head looked at or go elsewhere, there is dominating stuff but nothing mentally scarring." TME said before shuddering at some of the sick stuff he was unfortunate to see and wish he could I see it.**

**Atomsk did shudder as well before patting TME's back a bit.**

"**I mean for fucks sake, I can admit to looking at porn in various forms but I was horrifying unfortunate enough to see one page of a comic on a porn site that showed a character getting dismembered and…" TME said before he looked a bit I'll… seems he's seen some sick shit and wished he was able to back out of that image as fast as he could.**

**Atomsk did blink after hearing that.**

"**Uh… TME?"**

"**Trust me Atomsk, I did not see that coming but… it really makes me question on why it was made in the first place…" TME said when he could guess what Atomsk may ask.**

"**... do you need a moment?" Atomsk asked.**

"**...mind just leading the story in?, I'll end things at the outro, I'll… go get something to drink… tea or something… if I wasn't worried about getting drunk and stuff… I would drink to forget an image like that…" TME said before he walked away from Atomsk.**

"**Okay… that got awkward so I'm just gonna start the story which will be during the Gum War so see you all at the outro." Atomsk said before the scene fades to black before shifting to the Gum War.**

* * *

**Ooo/ unknown canyon skys/ Ice King, Betty, Maja (Knocked out)**

The scene fades in to show Ice King while he tried to talk to Betty while she was channeling Golbs power through Maja and unfortunately Ice King screwed up royally which caused Betty to knock Ice King around a couple times in her anger, but as a result accidently wakes up Maja and she starts to mutter some gibberish right before she blew up.

However what no one took into account was that thanks to the Chaotic nature of Golb, the end effect of when Maja blew up led to an unexpected result when Maja surprisingly felt her body slam into the ground on some grass instead of dying or something.

"Ow!" Maja said before groaning.

After a few moments of recovering, Maja was able to recover enough to push herself up and was surprised when she woke up in the middle of some kind of meadow.

Maja then pushed herself to her feet while she wondered what was going on before she starts to look around after she stumbles a bit.

"U-Ugh… what happened?, Last thing I remember was waking next to some woman and the ice king then…!" Maja said before her eyes widen when she remembers being put into some kind of coma but that didn't explain why she was in some kind of Meadow or awake for that matter.

"That's right. I was put into a coma thanks to that hero and dog. And that elephant. But I still don't get how I ended up here." Maja said as she tried to rack her brain around this.

The only thing she could think of was that strange power being sent into her body… it felt wild and… chaotic… whatever happened must have been that strange energy's fault.

"Well whatever that energy did, at least I'm away from that fool Ice King and that weird woman. Who knows what they could've done to me." Maja said.

She then took a bit to find out where she was and saw to her surprise that she was on some kind of cliff that overlooked the Candy Kingdom.

However that wasn't the attention getter, no… what she saw was the remains of Darren and… another her in the middle of another Meadow and greatly injured, how was this possible?, Did she… travel back in time?

"What the?!... This can't be right. This is the day that I lost after Darren got destroyed. But why is there another me? Did I really go back to the past?" Maja asked as she was still shocked about this turn of events.

Though she was surprised when she saw some people coming from the Candy Kingdom, and while she was irritated when she saw Marceline, Bubblegum, and Jake, she was shocked when she saw that Finn… looked like an adult to her… pretty strong as well…

Was that energy that sent her back in time mess with something else as well and made Finn older?

"Okay, now this doesn't make sense. How in the world did that twerp get older? I think that energy took me to a different reality." Maja said while she watched everyone celebrating on beating Maja and Darren.

She then saw the Psychic tandem war elephant get her past self and take her away which left Maja with some thoughts since she knew she couldn't change much right now in the past… but seeing Finn and the others so happy did irk her, more so with Marceline… and Ash since if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have to deal with Marceline or Bubblegum and get her into this situation, granted that wasn't saying that Maja would have won this battle, but she was pretty sure if they didn't know her, then she would have fared much better… which gave her a few ideas which made her grin when she realized that to everyone here… she might as well be in a coma before she walked away with a slight stumble.

"_Hehe, celebrate and what not for now you fools… once I'm at full health, I'll make sure that you all pay… starting with that Vampire Queen… hehehe… HAHAHA!" _Maja thought before the scene went to a few weeks later and with Maja now at full health, she was walking right to a certain Wizards home… Ash the Wizard and she had a grin on her face when she saw the home getting close.

Meanwhile inside, you see said douchebag sleeping on a sofa while if you look at the rest of the living room, it's a bit messy.

A moment later, his front door was kicked open with an audible crash of sorts which caused the dazed Mad Douce to jolt on his sofa but before he could go for his wand, he was tied up with some kind of spell before he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Yo! What the fuck is this?!" Ash said as he tries to break free of his binds.

Maja however rolled her eyes before she walked in Ash's view.

"The Fuck is that I'm here and I did this to keep you from doing anything stupid." Maja said while she had a serious look on her face.

Ash blinked in confusion when he saw Maja in the room.

"Who are you and what the Grob are you doing in my house?"

Maja rolled her eyes before she slapped Ash on the forehead.

"Try and use that brain of yours or what's left of it, who did you trade that stuffed toy of Marceline's to for a Cherry blossom wand?" Maja said while she hoped Ash actually has some brains in his head so she can have a decent conversation with the tied up Wizard.

Ash blinked for a bit after hearing that before something clicked in his head.

"Oh now I remember. You're that witch that I traded Mar Mar's bear for the wand. Though I'm not trading it back if that's why you're here."

"Like I need a wand which won't work properly for you in the first place, no what I have in mind is a deal so to speak since I'm sure you've heard of my failed attack on the Candy Kingdom, though what you probably don't get is that I'm not that Maja but one from the future, the Maja from here is in a coma and if you don't believe me then try and find out where that Dumb Tandem War Elephant is and my body should be near them." Maja said while she looks Ash in the eyes with a look that showed that she was 100% serious.

Ash did blink when he heard that but felt like Maja could be lying though the seriousness does show it.

"Well can you untie me first so I can see where that elephant is?"

"In a moment, like I said I have a deal for you an it involves that Marceline woman, follow along and you could have a personal pet if all things go well." Maja said while she had a dark look in her eyes.

Though Ash was confused but… an opportunity to make Marceline his pet was something that the wanted in the beginning had Finn and Jake not interfered.

"Alright. I'm listening." Ash said while grinning.

"In a moment… first off considering if things go right, you'll be getting the Vampire Queen as your sex slave, so some conditions first before I let you go, I want to make sure you don't drown me out with self centered thoughts… I've heard about how you have your head up your ass with your ego so…" Maja said before she made the rings of magic tighten a little around Ash to make her points and it seemed like a non negotiable situation here.

Ash groans from how tight the rings were before looking at Maja.

"Gah! Okay, okay! I'll listen to what you have to say."

Maja just grins before she had the rings loosen for a moment.

"Good… first off I want in on the action with making that Vampire bitch pay!, because of her I lost my familiar, even if I was able to get an item from that Bubblegum woman, it wasn't worth it to have my home ransacked and what not, pretty sure that's reasonable since I'll be doing most of the brain work since I doubt you could keep up with my plan mentally." Maja said while she had an evil grin on her face.

Ash felt insulted when Maja called him dumb but since the donk was in no position, all he had to do was agree.

"Okay fine."

"Good… second is that I'll need to test you a bit to see if you can even do what I need to do… so consider yourself lucky since your about to get tier 15ed here and now, though depending on what your packing, I may need to use a spell to make you more… intimidating for the Vampire Queen." Maja said while she grins at the look on Ash's face.

Ash blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"Wait what? You wanna have sex with me?"

"What you gonna complain?, I can always find some other desperate chump who could get lucky with that Vampire Bitch. Hate aside she's not too bad looking so I'm sure plenty of people will agree with what I have in mind, I do need to test my partner in crime first though but if you don't want to then goodbye..." Maja said while she gave Ash a raised eyebrow before she starts to walk to the open door.

Ash felt conflicted but he didn't want some random guy getting a shot at Marceline.

"Wait!"

Maja stopped in her tracks and grins before she looks back at Ash.

"Yeeessss?" Maja slowly said while she turned to look fully at Ash.

Ash sighs a bit before responding.

"I'll do it."

Maja chuckles before she snapped her fingers and the rings of magic vanished from around Ash and Maja walked over to Ash and after taking a moment to watch him sit up, she gripped the collar of her cloak.

"So… since we have an agreement, lets see what your packing so I know what I'm working with, and I'll make it worth your while." Maja said while she grins at Ash with a slightly lustful look on her face.

Ash did blink before he shrugged a bit before undoing his belt and pulled his pants down follow by his boxers.

Maja had to raise an eyebrow before she saw what Ash was packing… or the lack there of when she saw that Ash barely got to 5 inches in length and 2 in width.

"Good grief, looks like I need to step in now with some spells…" Maja said while her hand glows with magic and before Ash could react, Maja shot her magic at Ash and his body starts to shift while Maja grins when she reworked Ash's body to her liking.

Ash got a more muscular toned body while his dick was actually grown to a full 12 inches in length and 4 in width before Maja stopped her magic while she grins at the dazed Ash since he was hit with a body changing spell out of nowhere.

"W-Whoa… W-What did you do?" Ash asked while still feeling a bit dazed.

"We'll take a moment to get your bearings before you look down, I'm sure you'll be more than pleased of what I just did." Maja said while she licked her lips lustfully when she saw the customized dick… too bad it was connected to someone who barely had any brains.

Ash, who finally got out of the dazed, was confused on what Maja said before he looked at his body before his eyes widened at change he received.

Maja chuckles while she used a spell to remove her clothing while Ash was distracted and even untied her hair and it trailed down her back as a result and stood in the nude before him, and like Ash, she used her magic to alter body somewhat though not too the same level before she cleared her throat to get Ash's attention.

Ash looked up to see what the witch wanted before his eyes widen at what he saw that made him blush a bit.

He saw that Maja, with her hair down didn't look too bad looks wise and her figure was surprisingly well proportioned with an hourglass figure, she had wide hips and C size breasts with dark green nipples on them while her pussy was shaved to the point that no hair was seen, most likely from the spell and Maja just grins when she saw Ash's dick getting erect in no time flat.

"Hehe, seems like no one can resist this bod, so what will you do now?, let me do the work or will you try something?" Maja said in a teasing way like she was trying to tempt Ash into acting.

Ash was indeed tempted before he approached the witch before cupping Maja's cheeks.

Maja just chuckles before Ash smashed his lips onto Maja's before the two broke out into a slight makeout session before Maja used a bit of her magic to strength her arms before she pushed Ash so that he was sitting on the sofa again while she walked up to him with a slight sway of her hips.

"Better get ready my little puppet, because I'll be testing that stamina of yours to see if you can even keep up." Maja said before she knelt between Ash's legs and gripped his dick with both hands before she starts to stroke his cock vigorously.

Ash shudders at first before groaning as he was already enjoy this before looking at Maja.

"Oh I'm dead set ready babe." He said as he finally grins.

"Good, now sit back because I'm leading this round." Maja said before she moved her body a bit before she starts to lick the head of Ash's dick, thankfully she also used a cleaning spell so Ash's body was squeaky clean from bow to stern while she keeps on stroking his cock from base to tip.

Ash let out a pleased groans as he relaxed on the couch and let Maja do her thing.

And do her own thing she did when she used a hand to fondle his balls a bit roughly while she took the head of his dick and a few inches into her mouth and starts to bob her head on his dick intensely.

"Oh fuck yeah." Ash said with his hands behind his head while his toes did move a bit on the floor.

Maja just rolled her eyes while she keeps working his dick before she moved her body a bit so that she could take more of Ash's dick in her mouth and when she had 6 inches in her mouth surprisingly enough, she starts to bob her head more while she slowly takes more and more of his dick into her mouth and down her throat and shockingly enough, she didn't gag at all, seems like she was trained to do stuff like this.

'_Damn… she's good. Must've gotten a lot of experience. It's funny… here I am being visited by the very witch that I traded Mar Mar's dumb old doll for that wand and we ended up being partners and now I'm about to get laid. Hehe, I think I'm gonna enjoy this partnership of ours. And even if we do make Mar Mar the perfect sex slave, I wouldn't mind having some rounds with Maja.'_ Ash thought as he let out some more pleased groans.

For a bit Maja keeps working Ash's dick good before she could feel his dick throbbing hard in her mouth which caused her to bob her head more and more until…

Ash grunts before saying this.

"O-Oh boy… here it comes!" He said before he placed his hands on Maja's head and pushed her head down till he released his load inside the witch's mouth and judging from the amount… he was very pent up for obvious reasons.

Maja's right eyebrow twitched a few times while she was forced to drink the load down and had to wait for Ash to tap off while she quickly went to fondle his twitching balls and stroked what was outside of her mouth to get him to fire more so she could get her head off of this dick so she can breathe.

Ash kept climaxing for about 15 seconds before he finally taps off.

Maja then was able to pull her head off of Ash's cock with a gasp before she gave Ash a slight glare.

"You trying to choke me you bastard?" Maja said with a slight glare on her face before she coughed a few times.

"Sorry. Thought you can take it since you had such a skillful mouth." The donk said with a smug grin.

Maja rolled her eyes before she stood up and just slapped Ash's dick on the side pretty hard.

"No matter how skilled I am, I still need to breath, do that again and I'll make sure to not only return you to normal instead of having this new bod, I'll make you my bitch… **Are we clear?" **Maja said with a deadly tone to her voice near the end.

Ash did pale after hearing that and did want to keep this body.

"C-Crystal."

"Good, now that you got a shot off though your stamina shouldn't be too bad so get ready to enjoy this pussy." Maja said when she got on Ash's lap and aimed his dick at her pussy and rubbed the head on her folds a few times to lube it up.

Ash shudders at feeling while watching Maja do that.

A moment later Maja slowly lowered her body and groans a bit when the head of Ash's cock popped into her pussy before she lowered her body more, thanks to some experiments when she first got back to the past, she used some spells to make her pussy a lot more durable and used various golems to help train her pussy well so she was able to get most of Ash's dick into her and he bumped into her cervix in no time flat and some more of his dick was still out of her pussy.

Ash shudders before groan as he felt his dick inside a pussy after so long.

"Oh fuck."

Maja in turn chuckles a bit before she gave Ash a dominant grin.

"Oh fuck is right!, better get ready because before I'm through I'll have you bust into my womb!" Maja growled out a little before she starts to rise and lower her body and Ash's dick went in and out of her pussy at a fast rate while Maja's breasts bounce hard in front of Ash's face.

Ash grinds his teeth for a bit as he grunts and groans before the douchebag had his hands around Maja's ass before squeezing them.

He even leans his forward before taking one of the witch's nipples in his mouth before Ash starts to suck on it.

Maja moans a bit from that before she sent Ash a dominating grin.

"That's right you bastard, keep following my orders and you'll have this cock balls deep in the Vampire Queen's pussy in no time flat and then some!" Maja growled out before she rides Ash's cock at a faster rate.

Hearing that made Ash feel some excitement before he surprises Maja as the douchebag switched positions, making Maja sit on the couch before Ash thrusts his dick very hard and deep inside of Maja's pussy.

Maja moans greatly from that while she hugged Ash's back and lightly clawed it as time went on.

"O-Oh fuck yes!, keep this up and I'll make sure that Vampire Queen is begging for this cock once its fully trained!" Maja groans out while her nails dug lightly in Ash's back a few times while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

That just made Ash feel more excited as he was already imagining Marceline doing that as Ash continues to go balls deep inside Maja's pussy as hard as he can.

For a few minutes, Maja keeps on letting Ash fuck her pussy before she could feel him throbbing hard inside of her pussy which told her that he was getting close but didn't say anything since she wanted to see how much he could really let out with an actual pussy pleasing him.

Ash could feel his dick throbbing and tries to hold himself back so he can keep pounding Maja's pussy.

For a couple minutes, Ash was able to hold his orgasm back but was unable to do it for long until…

Ash roars a bit after thrusting his dick one last time before he starts flooding Maja's pussy with his douchebag seed.

Maja groans loudly when she felt that and came hard on his cock and her toes curl a bit while she rides out her orgasm and enjoyed the warm feeling in her womb.

Ash continues to climax before he leans his head in and smashed his lips on Maja's lips.

Maja was a bit surprised by that but just went with it and had her tongue fight with Ash's until his orgasm ended 15 seconds later and Maja waits for him to calm down after she hears him panting for breath while she seemed barely winded.

After the kiss, Ash was panting for a bit as he stares down at the witch while grinning.

"I-Impressed?"

Maja just rolled her eyes before she quickly moved so that Ash was now sitting on the couch again and Maja looked down on him with a dominating look in her eyes.

"Hardly, your winded only after a couple rounds so you better expect to be trained well my me before we even start the plan so for now… call me Mistress!" Maja said before she starts to ride Ash's cock before he could recover fully.

"Ah fuck! A-Anything you say… M-Mistress!" Ash said before groaning.

Maja grins at that before the scene went to much much later with Maja training Ash up to what she would be considered a good standard as a sex slave while the scene went to Marceline's house while she was playing on her guitar, it was nearly a month after the incident with Maja and Marceline couldn't be happier since A, she finally got Hambo back but lost it for a good cause when Betty was brought into Ooo and B, ever since then she and Bonnie have been seeing one another to hang out, it wasn't romantic by any means but it was a pretty good start for the Vampire Queen.

Though she did have to blush when Finn visited her more often, now some may wonder what was going on but thanks to Maja's chaotic time travel, she traveled to an alternate timeline where Finn had met everyone at a slightly older age, any other changes were not really noticed so aside from Finn being aged up, everything else was virtually the same.

But all in all, thanks to them hanging out, Marceline had a few… interesting dreams with her and Bonnie… and Finn which really made Marceline blush when she started to daydream a bit before she felt like she would have a heart attack if she was alive when someone knocked on her door… hard…

Marceline raised an eyebrow as she looks at her door for a moment.

"Who the hell or Nightosphere could it be?" She asked before she float towards the door but had her axe ready in case of anything. It maybe a musical instrument but was still a weapon nonetheless.

Though to her shock, she saw Maja the Sky witch at her door and looked pretty healthy all things considering.

Marceline glares at the Witch as the Vampire Queen readies her weapon.

"Come back for paypack have you?"

"Sort of, but before you go all swing happy with that Axe, you should know if anything happens to me, copies of what I have will be spread across Ooo about your Human friend and that Candy Princess… not sure how the Human will fare since most would forgive some things… but I'm sure international incidents would happen if just one of the things that I know about the Candy princess went around…" Maja said with a twisted grin on her face and waits to see how Marceline would react.

Marceline, who still has her weapon ready, was confused after hearing that.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maja grins before she held out a folder for Marceline to take.

"Take a look, just know that all of this is 100% legit, if you doubt me, then I can give you a few days to verify the stuff here… though I'm sure I doubt you'll need to when you see these." Maja said while she gestured for Marceline to take the folder.

Marceline lowers her axe with one hand before she quickly snatched the folder from Maja's hand with the other hand before Marceline takes a look inside.

To her shock, she saw pictures of Bonnie having Ice king go to the Fire Kingdom with Bubblgum in her heat proof suit waved to the ice King as he flew away and the pictured had an attachment called the Fire Giant incident.

For Finn, Marceline saw photographs of a melted ice kingdom and some comments from Ice king that read as followed.

"_Oh yeah, it seems that it was a dream thing that Finn had which caused his Ex to attack me multiple times, it was a real downer man having to wait for my Kingdom to be rebuilt, though not sure why your asking babe since it's been quite a bit since then and it's supposed to be a secret so don't tell anyone hehe." _The Comment from Ice King read followed by a few more pictures and notes detailing some other questionable events in Marceline's view…

'_Oh Glob no.' _Marceline thought as she kept looking at the folder.

Maja grins at the look on Marceline's face before she turned away from Marceline.

"I'll be back in a couple days if you want to verify if the info is legit… just an FYI, try and be discreet about the info and who you got it from otherwise more info then that will be spread around… or you can go ahead and follow me to an interesting place to keep my mouth shut…" Maja said before she starts walking away from Marceline's house.

Marceline was now feeling a bit of fear after looking at this folder. She didn't want the two friends she hold dear to her undead heart be in any trouble after reading this info.

She then swallowed her pride before trying to call the Sky witch.

"Wait!" She said while it echoed in her cave.

Maja stopped in her tracks before she looks back at Marceline with a twisted grin on her face.

"Yes?" Maja said while she turned towards Marceline.

Marceline frowns a bit at Maja before speaking.

"If I… come with you, I want you to not only keep this quiet but also for you to destroy all the evidence, including the copies."

"Maybe… that all depends on you after you find out on what I have in mind for you… just remember… if anything happens to me anytime soon and my partner doesn't hear from me… well… I doubt you would have to worry about that info since it would be long gone… oh and just FYI, you can come and go as you please but the same thing will apply on that info… if someone finds out about this and it's your fault… well you get the idea, grab your sun hat or something and let's get going." Maja said before she gestures for Marceline to follow her.

Marceline gulped before she went back into her house and grabbed her sun hat before stepping out and locks up the house before she follows Maja with her axe on her back.

Maja didn't care if she brought her Guitar before she leads Marceline surprisingly to Billy's cave of all things after some traveling before she enters the crack.

'_Billy's old cave? Why here?' _Marceline thought before she cautiously enter through the crack as well.

A moment later, she saw the massive cave before Maja keeps walking past some of the treasure and what not and looks to Marceline near a set of stairs that looked recently made.

"Over hear Marceline, oh and leave the Guitar here… trust me you won't be needing it…" Maja cryptically said before she walks down the stairs and and left Marceline alone.

Marceline raised her eyebrow a bit but did it anyway as she lays her guitar on one of the treasure pile.

She even removed her sun hat since she's in a cave before heading towards the stairs.

A minute later, she saw that Maja stopped in front of a large cell door of sorts and gestured for Marceline to approach her.

Marceline did approach but was sensing something bad.

Though what Marceline didn't know was that hanging from the ceiling right next to some hanging lights were scentless candles tailor made to not be picked up by a Vampire's heightened sense of smell while Marceline approached and much to Marceline's confusion, her body for some reason heats up greatly the longer she was down here but for some reason Maja looked fine.

'_W-What's going on? And why do I feel so hot? And how come Maja looks okay?' _Marceline thought as she felt more hot.

Maja just chuckles before she gestures for Marceline to look past the bars of the cell door, it was a simple jail like door so a simple turn would have Marceline see what she had in store for the Vampire Queen.

Marceline didn't know why this cell was so important as she looked past the bars to see what was inside the cell.

To her shock, she saw that the cell inside was decked out from head to toe with sex based objects and what not from simple shackles that went to the ceiling to stands that had various candles and there was even some kind of closet that said *Costumes.*

All in all it looked like a BDSM lovers paradise while Maja grins at the look on Marcelines face.

Marceline was both shocked and appalled when she saw the room before looking at Maja.

"Is this what you want me to see?"

"Not quite… you see I know for a fact that simple things won't work on you so I decided to make things more… fun… so to speak, you see I'll be honest, I'm a Maja from a different timeline, one where I was just in a coma, but because of a certain incident I was blasted back to the past so to speak, you see where I was from that idiotic Finn the Human, for a moment from what I could see, looked younger than the Finn that is here and now, to be honest I would think I was having some kind of coma based dream… but I know for a fact I'm awake and if you doubt me… use those Vampire senses to listen to my heart for any irregular beats… use those eyes and look to see if I'm lying… and if you really doubt me, I'm sure with someone of your skill you could track that Tandem war Elephant, you could find him and see my past self still in a Coma if you need absolute proof." Maja said while she grins at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline didn't know why after hearing that but did use her Vampire senses to see if Maja was telling the truth or not.

To her shock, Maja's heartbeat was steady and nothing irregular was off… even the look on her grinning face was giving signals that she was telling the truth as well which means…

"Y-You are telling the truth." Marceline said with a shocked look on her face.

"Ayup… now then… hey Partner… why not show yourself so we can start this fun." Maja said before footsteps were heard from the cell and Marceline saw to her shock some man walking out of the shadows and was decked out head to toe in some tight leather, from the look of the man's body, he seemed well trained and… down south left little to the imagination of what he held in the leather suit since his massive dick hanged free and thanks to the mask, the man's identity was hidden and for some reason Marceline couldn't use her sense of smell to tell who he was.

Marceline was shocked when she saw this mystery man dressed in leather before blushing big as she saw the man's dick.

Maja chuckles before she walked behind Marceline.

"Now then to see if you're serious about keeping me quiet… why not show those breasts of yours off and slip them through the jail bars… I'm sure my pet here would love to see what he's about to have fun with…" Maja said while she trailed a finger on Marceline's back which oddly left pleasant goosebumps on her back.

Marceline before blinking in surprise at why she felt that.

She gulped as she looks at the man before Marceline lifts up her shirt over her head and placed it on the floor.

Surprisingly she wasn't wearing a bra so the man in the cell could see that the Vampire Queen's breasts were at least D-E size.

Interestingly enough her nipples were not seen which showed she had inverted grey nipples and Maja chuckles before she surprised Marceline when she used her hands to lightly cup Marceline's breasts.

"Wow, who would have thought you would have beauties like these… so my pet what do you think of the Vampire Queen's breasts?, bet you would love to really have some fun with them huh?" Maja said while she fondles Marceline's breasts in front of the *Pet's* view.

As Marceline shudders a bit, Maja's *Pet's* dick twitch a bit while the *Pet* nods his head at Maja.

"Well then… Marceline… shove these beauties through the bars so my pet can have his fun with them." Maja said before she let go of Marceline's breasts.

Marceline was a bit hesitant as she gulps before starts to float towards the cell bars.

'_For Finn and Bonnie. For Finn and Bonnie. For Finn and Bonnie.' _The Vampire Queen thought as mentally repeats it before a moment later, Marceline slides her breasts through the bars after coming closer.

She shivered a bit from how cold the cell bars were.

Maja chuckles before she looks at her *Pet.*

"Now then… why not show how badly you want to have your fun with her by really going all out on her breasts… no worries about lasting injuries… she can recover easily." Maja said with a evil grin while she walked over and gripped Marceline's ass cheeks through her pants and starts to fondle her ass for a bit.

Marceline jolts from that action before she saw the *Pet* walked towards the Vampire Queen before after being closer, the *Pet* roughly grabs Marceline's breasts before he starts to squeeze them very hard.

Marceline groans a bit from that and could feel the Leather suited man really squeeze her breasts hard before the man used a hand to unzip a zipper to show his mouth before he leaned down and took one of the inverted nipples into her mouth and starts to suck on it hard to start things off while he used his right hand to really mess with Marceline's left nipple by pressing in hard where the nipple would be.

Marceline groans from that action before she felt her body starts to heat up again.

Maja chuckles before she used a quick spell to undo Marceline's pants and unzipped her zipper before she slipped the pants off the floating Vampire Queen which left her in her panties only while the *Pet* more turned on than ever used his teeth to lightly bite around the nipple to see if he could force the nipple out of Marceline's breast.

Marceline, who was able feel her pants leave, hisses from having her nipple bitten which made Marceline feel more heated before a moment pass when her nipple surprisingly starts to come out.

For a minute, when the *Pet* felt that, he bit a bit harder and gripped Marceline's breasts a bit tighter, and while his teeth did draw blood for a moment, whenever the *Pet's* teeth leave Marceline's nipple, the wounds healed which made the *Pet* bite a bit harder while Maja used her right hand to rub Marceline's folds after she just ripped off Marceline's panties.

Marceline shudders from the touch while hissing more each time as her body heats up again.

'_O-Oh Glob… Am I enjoying this?' _She thought while feeling worried.

Maja a moment later then pushed two of her fingers into Marceline's folds and really starts to wiggle them around inside of Marceline's pussy while the *Pet* switched things up and starts to bite and suck on Marceline's left nipple while he used his right hand to tease and fondle Marceline's right breast to see how erect her nipple was when it was forced from her breast.

Marceline's right nipple was indeed erect as it was now poking out while the Vampire hisses before jolt after feeling Maja's two fingers in her pussy.

"H-Hey!" She said while blushing brightly.

"Oh just shut up and enjoy, I'm getting you warmed up for what's to come so better be grateful!" Maja said before she leaned down and surprisingly starts to lick at Marceline's asshole while she adds a 3rd finger to Marceline's pussy and really wiggles the fingers around and used her thumb to rub Marceline's bud, all the while the *Pet* keeps on enjoying Marceline's breasts for a bit while his dick grew to full power after all the fun he had.

Marceline's eyes widen after feeling that before she was shocked when she felt Maja's mouth on her ass while looking at the *Pet's* dick.

That's when she surprisingly starts to feel her pussy being a bit wet.

Maja chuckles when she noticed that before she keeps moving her fingers around more and more while time went on until she pulled her head away from Marceline's ass.

"Alright… I think that's enough foreplay so to speak from across the bars… so my pet… ready for your reward for all of that training you went through?" Maja said when she looked at her *Pet* that she helped trained since day one till now.

The *Pet* nods his head at Maja while his dick twitch a few times in excitement.

"Good… now then Marceline, I'm opening this door and I want you to follow a few orders of mine when you are in there… I'm sure you can guess what will happen but do this for say… from now till… midnight?, and if you can beat my Pet here in a tier based contest… I'll personally destroy all of the evidence that I have and leave Ooo, some may call me insane but I'm not stupid, if I stick around here and you go free I might as well go to jail, but I do have a condition if you lose…" Maja said while she summoned a large key and used it to open the cell door.

Marceline was hesitant, but she needed to win this so the evidence can be destroyed.

"What's the condition if I do lose?"

"Simple really… you'll be my pet's Sex slave, simple as that, of course you can take the bet again if you do lose so it's not like you don't have a way out but I'm sure a demonic woman like you would enjoy it with how you reacted just now… oh and while I say my Pet's sex slave, I still have majority ownership of sorts, I mean I did teach him everything he knows but not everything I know… magic really does help with learning some kinky stuff if you know where to look hehe." Maja said while she pulled out a slip of paper.

"This Marceline is a magically binding contract, the terms are simple, if you win, you can go free no questions asked and I destroy everything that can be used as evidence, but to make sure I'm not killed or put in prison, I also made a magic on some… special evidence that if I'm not out of Ooo in 3 days if I lose, the evidence will be sent automatically, it's not the evidence that I showed but its is still a bit interesting nonetheless… especially since it deals with info from the future, granted I may not have personally seen it but I did have a few spells that dealt with foretelling the future, or hidden info of certain events… but did you know that during the time with Bubblegum freezing the Fire Kingdom's core, she went into the vault with the fire Giants and while the Queen of flames was explaining things, the Candy princess was sabotaging them?, the Queen caught wind and the two ended up actually fighting… but you want to know the real kicker… Bubblegum, even though she had no authority in the Fire Kingdom… ALLOWED one giant to stay active, but that is not the point I'm making… that incident was under a hush hush type of deal but thanks to some spells… well…" Maja said before she used a few incantations and the incident in the Fire Giant vault was seen in full and Marceline saw Bubblegum's actions at that time.

"You could say I'm lying… but considering that the Queen of flames has an honesty policy in place… why not ask her if I'm bullshitting you?... pretty sure if everyone knew about that little tidbit… well… I'm sure you can imagine what the fire kingdom would do, even without their Queen's permission, assassins would either be sent or the Candy Queen would be tried for not only nearly killing some Flame people but for nearly killing their Queen and destroying most of their Fire Giants… and who knows what could happen to her alone, I could care less for the human you pal around with, the info on him is nothing but that is my final ace in the hole if I lose… this contract binds me to destroy all the evidence including that but that info will only be destroyed if I'm safely out of Ooo for 1 week, not bound, not gagged, ETC… its in my old home protected with so many spells and incantations only a suicidal idiot would dare go there, but I also did put an enchantment to destroy that evidence as well, so the conditions of this magical contract are as followed." Maja said before she read out the conditions.

"First, if Marceline the Vampire Queen wins this challenge, all evidence involving Finn the Human and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum will be destroyed, however as a side condition, Maja the Sky witch has to leave Ooo for good and one week has to pass or the side info she got after the main info will be sent out, it will be destroyed if Maja is safely out of Ooo for 1 week…" Maja said before she read some more.

"Second, if Maja the Sky witch wins, not only will Marceline the Vampire Queen be a sex slave for Maja's trained pet, but she will follow Maja's orders to the letter unless Marceline the Vampire Queen wants to challenge Maja's pet again for her freedom, once the contract is signed, the contract will take effect instantly and all parties will be given penalties if they disobey the conditions set in the matchs." Maja said before she went over the penalties.

"First for Maja the Sky witch, since she is the one making the contract, she has the harshest penalty of losing 90 percent of her magic for good if she does anything to A, Harm Marceline the Vampire Queen in a major way, light injuries are tolerable but anything that involves disfigurement or otherwise aside from self harm from the Vampire Queen will be harshly penalized…" Maja said while she looks at Marceline to see if she was following so far.

Marceline blinked a few times as she heard the witch read contract, and though greatly shocked at what she heard and saw about Bubblegum VS Phoene, Marceline quickly recovered before nodding her head at Maja which meant that she was listening.

Maja nods her head before she continues to talk.

"Second for Maja's pet, _or at least that's what I will call him until I make the reveal later, _if he inflicts serious bodily harm to Marceline the Vampire Queen he will not only be turned into a woman via various magical ways, but sent to Hunson Abadeer's demons to be used as their plaything for one entire year, in the case that happens Marceline the Vampire Queen gets an automatic win, however that only involves harm FROM Maja's pet, any self inflicted harm will be ignored." Maja said while she glanced at Marceline to see how she would react to that.

Marceline was surprised to hear that but did frown as she glanced at the *Pet* and hoped he get what's coming to if something did happen.

"Fair enough."

"Alright, though like it says self inflicted harm will be ignored so try and not punk us, we Wizards make special contracts and contracts are not only sentient but impartial, they only inforce what is written." Maja explained while the contract did have a powerful magic emitting from it.

Marceline did cross her arms under breasts after hearing that.

"Well luckily, I won't do something that stupid after hearing that."

"Right, now onto a penalty and perk and a curse for you while the contract is in effect, before you mouth off, try and listen first since this will keep things civil." Maja said with a serious tone to her voice.

Marceline was already not liking the sound of the cursed part as she frowns at Maja for a bit.

"Alright."

"Right, first off as a penalty, if you disobey any command from me, or my Pet here, you'll be put in a weakened state, helpless to do anything, your powers will be sealed for 1 hour for each time you disobey us." Maja said before she continues.

"For the perk, as long as you make sure no one knows about this deal of ours, you can come and go as you please but to keep that perk, you have to respond to the summons I make, while it's true we could keep you locked up… well… wouldn't be really fair and it does give my Pet and I time to make some changes and keep things as a surprise… break it though and if we have to bail and you lose that perk, fair enough in a sense if you cause this contract to be risked." Maja said while she grins at Marceline and waits to hear comments before she gets to the curse part.

Marceline made sure to let the info sink in even though she was a bit surprised.

"Well… I don't like the penalty even though I don't have a choice but, I can work with the perk since I don't want my friends to know of this."

"Well as long as you make sure you don't cause this place to be discovered by your friends, we won't have an issue, now onto the curse." Maja said while she cleared her throat.

"For the Curse, unless you are given permission, aside from floating, regeneration, immortality and shapeshifting to a certain extent, you won't be able to use your other powers, the curse will be lifted when Either A, you win the bet or future bet if you lose here and B, when you are given permission to leave for the day, however in the off chance anything were to happen to Maja the Sky witch or her pet in any way, the curse will stay active permanently, but as an upside if you are in any actual danger that threatens your life during your time here if you lose the bet then the curse will break but that won't apply to Maja the Sky witch or her pet to a certain level…" Maja said while she turned the Contract to Marceline so she could look at it if she wanted to be sure of what it said was true.

Marceline's eyes widen after hearing about the curse part before she takes the contract and looks it over.

And like Maja said, word for word the contract was legit, there was other stuff there to make it more legit like having witnesses of various Wizards in Wizard City triple checking it, but all in all, it looked ironclad, if Marceline won, she would get rid of the evidence, banish Maja, and be able to forget about this in 100 years or so… though if she lost, unless it was an emergency, she would lose most of her powers while she was a sex slave here, she would have to follow the commands of Maja and this Pet of hers while for some reason the name of the pet was blurred out, most likely by Maja to keep the identity a secret for now and it would be shown later, and while she could come and go as she pleases, if one of her friends find out about this then she could possibly be a sex slave for her immortal life or at least until Maja and her pet die… all in all it was pretty clear on what would happen win or lose, thankfully she could make the challenge again but she didn't know if there was going to be conditions for rematches or something.

Marceline looked it over again before she looked at Maja.

"Hypothetically… are there any conditions for a rematch or something if I ever do lose in the first challenge?"

Maja just chuckles before she grins at Marceline.

"Oh yeah, say for example you want to have a rematch with my Pet or me if you want to take me on, but since you have nothing else to lose, you get some… penalties for a short time if you lose… say for example have to dress up in an interesting outfit for some kinky roleplaying or maybe have to wear something similar to my Pet here… that or you'll be forced to do some demeaning things like walk around on all fours, point is that unless you are willing to make some kind of interesting bet to win your freedom, then I don't see the point exactly, granted we can't deny a challenge but if you lose… then what's to stop us from punishing you?, in a sense were letting you pick what the punishment is if you lose the bets so to speak, makes some sense right?" Maja said while she got a Quill from out of nowhere thanks to her magic.

"But I believe that is if you lose and be a pet of ours, if you win, you go free and get rid of me and some evidence… so how about it?... want to make the deal?... going once…. Going twice…" Maja said while she seems to count down for some reason…

Marceline can tell what the witch was doing and she was hesitant but… the safety of her friends were important. Even though what will be happen be a gamble, the Vampire Queen has big confidence that she'll beat Maja and her *Pet* and get rid of the evidence so no one will know of this.

"Alright… deal." She said as she brought her hand out believing Maja would want a hand shake.

Maja just chuckles before she held the quill out.

"All it requires is your signature, it uses a little of your blood to help make it official, after all if people find out and need proof… well what better then a bloody signature, stuff like that really helps with this kind of magic." Maja said while she waits for Marceline to take the Quill.

Marceline blinked a bit but took quill.

She then pricked her finger, which made her wince a bit till a bit of her blood was on the tip of the quill before the Vampire Queen's finger healed before signing her name on the contract.

A moment later, the signature glowed a bright red before it seemed to be seared on the paper before Maja takes the contract and quill and with a grin, said this when she had them vanish.

"There, now we have a deal… now then… time to really get to know my pet and see what he can do… better hope you had some action recently, and just a tip… he knows some spells as well to really help a woman feel good so good luck." Maja said while she gestured for Marceline to enter the cell.

Marceline however scoffed after hearing that.

"I don't need luck since I had some decent action with some partners in the past. Too bad one of them wasn't good enough."

Maja just shrugged her shoulders before she just leaned against the wall.

"Well I wouldn't know that, but I believe if you keep the talking up, might as well consider it a forfeit, no skin off my nose really but I believe my pet here is getting a bit impatient." Maja said while she points a thumb into the cell which showed that the Pet had an erection like no other and had his hands on the bars while he looks at Marceline with an intense lustful look on his face.

Marceline did noticed that before taking a quick glance at the *Pet's* dick before scoffing again.

"I never forfeit a challenge. I say bring it on." She said.

Maja just chuckles when she saw Marceline enter the cell and closed the door when she entered which confused Marceline a little before the *Pet* just quickly ran to her and pretty much tossed Marceline onto a large bed on one side of the cell room and quickly jumped on her and latched his mouth onto her nipples again while his right hand went to her pussy and roughly fingered her pussy with 3 fingers.

Marceline was completely caught off guard by what just happened before she starts to groan a bit.

Maja just chuckles before she spoke up through the moans.

"Oh and just an FYI, I read up on ancient Vampires and I read that while they can be dominating… they also love to be dominated so I personally trained my pet here to even give me a run for my money in the dominating department, I would join in but I believe a one on one moment would be perfect to see what I mean." Maja said before the Pet quickly switched nipples again and sucked on them hard while the Pet roughly moved his hand around and even lift her waist from the bed a few times from her pussy alone like it was some kind of handlebar.

Marceline's eyes widen when she heard that before she groans and moans a bit more as her body starts to heat up again.

Maja just grins while she watched before she saw the Pet quickly move between Marceline's legs and before she could realize what happened, the Pet quickly latched his mouth onto her pussy and really starts to lick her folds hard and taking a few times to lick her bud with intense suctions backing the actions.

Marceline's eyes widen before she moans a bit loud as her body shifts a few times on the bed before blushing.

A moment later, the Pet Quickly moved to finger her pussy again, this time thrusting a couple fingers in her pussy while he moved to lick her asshole with pretty strong licks.

Marceline groans but tries to stay strong to not give the Pet the satisfaction.

Though it only seemed to egg the Pet on when he forced his tongue into her ass and to some surprise, it was surprisingly long and it went deep in her ass while Maja grins at the look on her face when Marceline realized that the tongue was about 6 inches long and all of it went right up her ass.

Marceline, who was surprised when she felt the *Pet's* tongue, had brighter blush on her face as a moan escape through her teeth.

'_Fuck. How long is this guy's tongue? Can't be longer than mine.'_

For a few minutes, the Pet keeps on going with licking her ass out with the tongue that rivaled Marceline's tongue and when Marceline was shockingly getting close… the pet stopped all of a sudden by pulling the tongue free of her ass and leaned back up a bit to pull his tongue into his mouth while he grins a bit at the panting blushing Marceline, and it wasn't even 10 minutes and she was already turned on like no other right now, especially with her pussy dripping with her juices right now.

Marceline had to admit that the Pet was good but she still wasn't gonna be defeated.

But she did wonder why the Pet stop… not that she was complaining or anything.

Though that was explained fast when the Pet moved to actually sit on Marceline and his massive cock was placed between her breasts and he roughly gripped her breasts and squished them around his cock before he starts to thrust his hips hard rubbed against Marceline's face a few times while some precum leaked from the Pet's dick, though considering how turned on he was earlier and wasn't able to do much, he must have been excited.

Marceline was a bit surprised when she saw the Pet's dick up close while blushing brightly.

The Pet moans and groans a bit while Maja chuckles before she spoke up to get Marceline's attention.

"I believe you should do some work as well by now Ms. Vampire Queen or is my pet going to have to do all the work for the two of you?" Maja teasingly said while she was seen at the cell door to be playing with her right breast and using a hand to masturbate when she summoned a chair to sit on.

Marceline blinked when she saw the witch doing that before looking at the Pet's dick.

She didn't want to break any rules since she just signed the contract but didn't want to be played as a fool before she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick the head of the Pet's dick after closing her eyes.

She could even taste a bit of the precum that leaked out.

The Pet was more turned on by that which caused him to thrust his hips harder while his fingers dug into her breasts with surprising force and the head of his dick keeps brushing against her face with more and more precum dripping from his dick.

Marceline moans a bit and knew that a few licks weren't enough before she got the courage to open her mouth and swallow much of the Pet's dick.

The Pet groans from that and thrusts his hips a bit more but adjusts himself and he was able to get more of his dick into her mouth.

Marceline muffles a bit before she starts to move her head back and forth on the Pet's dick.

For a minute to two, the Pet keeps on thrusting his hips and his thrusts got a bit erratic which caused Maja to chuckle.

"Looks like he's getting close. Better get ready, he is very productive." Maja said while she keeps fingering her pussy until the Pet made a couple more thrusts before he pushed his hips forward one more time and had his dick go deep in Marceline's mouth before he groans loudly and he blew a load into the Vampire Queen's mouth and like maja said it was indeed massive and quickly starts to fill Marceline's mouth.

Marceline's eyes widen at the amount before she tries to swallow the Pet's load.

Though to her shock, he keeps on cumming hard before he pulled his dick free of Marceline's mouth and shot a few loads onto her face before quickly moving to shoot a few more loads onto her breasts before he tapped off and he stroked his still erect cock to get a few more drops on Marceline's breasts.

Marceline had moved her head a bit but was still covered by the Pet's cum before opening one eye that was not covered by semen.

Maja chuckles before she got up from her chair.

"First off, don't think you won yet, he has more in the tank so to speak, second… how was that for a first round?, seems your body liked it if the drenched sheets are anything to go by." Maja said while she points down to the bed.

Marceline blinked with one eye before moving a bit before she was surprised when she saw how wet the spot was as she saw her soaked folds.

"D-Don't know what your talking about." She said as she tried to play cool while blushing on her cum covered face.

Maja just chuckles when she heard that.

"Oh well, looks like my Pet will have to step things up then… time to see how well you can take with sucking cock fully then." Maja said before she snapped her fingers and thanks to a spell, Marceline was cleaned from head to toe a moment later before the Pet's dock throbbed when he looks at Marceline's mouth.

Marceline blushes a bit but wasn't gonna back down now since she needs to with this.

So the Vampire Queen opens her mouth and wrapped her lips around the Pet's dick.

The pet groans a bit from that before he gripped her head oddly enough before he forced Marceline to deep throat his dick a moment later before he starts to thrust his hips which caused his cock to go deep in and out of Marceline's throat as a result.

Marceline was a bit surprised by that action before she lightly gags. However, she did try to bob her head on her own.

The Pet moans loudly from that while he keeps on facefucking Marceline while Maja chuckles before the Pet pulled his dick free of Marceline's mouth and a moment later, he pushed Marceline onto her back before he got over her in a 69 position over Marceline before he starts to lick her pussy vigorously while she his dick was over her face.

Marceline groans and moans a few times as she sucked the Pet's dick as hard as she can.

For a few minutes, things happened with the Pet pleasing Marceline before he adjusts his legs and thrusts his hips greatly now to have his cock go deep in Marceline's mouth a few times while he used a few fingers went to her holes and start to please her more again.

Marceline moans a bit loud even though it was muffled before gagging.

Though surprisingly… she was actually enjoying it.

For a bit, everything went well thanks to Maja lighting more heat inducing incense around the cell and used a cell to blow it into the room, though to keep things fair for the bet, she used one that could affect everyone but she had a spell to keep herself from getting affected and waits for the effect to kick in.

Marceline's blush deepens as she felt more heated without realizing it as she sucked the Pet's dick as her pussy got wetter.

'_W-What's happening to me?' _She thought.

However no one tried to say anything about that while the pet thrusts his hips harder and faster while his dick got even harder from the incense and was really going wild with his licks and fingering somewhat while his orgasm keeps on getting closer and closer as time went on.

Marceline could feel her orgasm coming as well and even though she's in heat or something, she tries to stay strong and hold her orgasm back while sucking the Pet's dick as hard as she can so she can make the pet climax first.

Though it seemed that thanks to his orgasm from earlier, he seemed to have no issue with holding himself back while he keeps on licking and sucking Marceline's bud while he fingers her holes until…

Marceline's eyes widen before moaning a bit loudly before she climaxed on the Pet's mouth.

The Pet in turn slurped up the juices while he keeps on using his fingers to really play with Marceline's orgasming holes to help her get a much stronger orgasm.

As the Vampire Queen's orgasm got stronger, she somehow felt relaxed while trying to keep sucking the pet's dick.

The pet in turn keeps on going with playing with her holes until she managed to tap off before he surprisingly got up from Marceline and stood on the bed with a throbbing cock while he looks to see Marceline's current state after her second orgasm, it seems while the incense was affecting him, he had more control since he was used to the stuff… Marceline however…

Marceline, who gasps for air, had a deep blush on her face as her body shudders after her orgasm.

But she did had this thought.

'_W-What is going on? I feel my body heat up each time for some reason and not only that I feeling so turned.'_ She thought when she tried to wrap her head around this.

Maja chuckles when she saw the conflicted look on Marceline's face.

"Well well, seems like your enjoying yourself… but I believe it's time for him to get serious by fucking your pussy and ass to his heart's content." Maja said while the Pet's dick throbbing stopped a bit but stayed erect.

Marceline's eyes widen after seeing that before she felt her body move a bit on its own as her legs were spread much to her surprise when she realized what happened.

Maja chuckles before he looks to her pet.

"Looks like her vampire nature is wanting to get the fucking of her life, why now give her what she wants hehe." Maja said while she grins at her trained sex slave.

Marceline did blink when she heard that before a moment later, the Pet has his dick in front of Marceline's pussy before the Pet instantly slides his dick deep inside the Vampire Queen's pussy.

Marceline grits her teeth and lets out a loud groan when the Pet pretty much forced his dick deep inside of her and bashed into her cervix before he placed his hands on Marceline's breasts as a hand hold before he starts to fuck Marceline hard from 0 to 100 at the drop of a hat.

"F-Fuck!" Marceline groans as she felt the Pet's dick pounding her pussy while reaching her cervix.

For quite a bit of time, the Pet makes intense animal like pants, moans, and groans, keeps on fucking Marceline like some kind of sex machine while the leather suit hugged his muscles which bulged a bit from how hard he was going with fucking Marceline and was fondling her breasts without mercy, thanks to Marceline's stronger self healing body, any injuries from that were quickly healed before she knew it while the Pet was pretty much treating her like she was his bitch right now.

Marceline was moaning and groaning loud each time while letting out orgasm after orgasm.

'_T-This can't be right. I'm supposed to be strong in the sex department and yet this guy his hitting the right spots… No. I need to be strong and remember for who I'm doing this for.'_

Though unfortunately for Marceline, the Pet keeps on fucking Marceline's pussy while Maja entered the cell and with a teasing tone, sat at the edge of the bed.

"So how is this pets cock?, personally made it to my satisfaction and altered his body to be stronger then it originally was, personally… he is a big fan of yours so to speak, he had you on his mind daily as the training went on so I'm sure he can keep going for hours and hours." Maja said while she enjoyed how intense the pet was fucking Marceline on the bed.

Marceline, who continues to moan, blinked after hearing Maja spoke.

'_T-This guy's body was altered? What did he look like before?, or more likely who is this guy?'_

Though Maja just waits for quite a bit which showed that she wouldn't reveal his identity for now while the Pet shocked Marceline when he leaned down and kissed Marceline on the lips while he keeps fucking her harder and harder as time went on.

Marceline's eyes widen from that action before she tries to move her head away.

However the Pet seemed to know what she would do and used a hand to grip her chin to keep her head steady before he sent his long tongue deep into her mouth to fight with her tongue and fucked her much harder and harder as a result.

Marceline's eyes widen again as she muffles for a bit till she was surprised when she climaxed again but this time it was due to the kiss.

Maja just chuckles at that before she looked back and saw the Pet's balls seeming to twitch and what not while his dick seemed to pulse more and more.

"My my, seems that really is turning my Pet on, looks like he is getting close to cumming… and right into your womb if he wants to right now." Maja said while she grins evilly at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline blinked when she heard that when she thought that Maja was stupid since the Vampire Queen can't get knocked up although… she had an unsettling feeling when she saw that grin it felt a little… foreboding.

A minute later, the Pet makes a few more thrusts before he bashed through Marceline's cervix and floods her womb with a surprising amount of sperm.

Marceline moans loud as she felt the Pet's cum filling her womb which caused the Vampire Queen's toes to curl on the bed before she climaxed hard on the Pet's dick.

Maja grins when she watched the two ride out their orgasms and with how bloated Marceline's womb was and some semen bursts onto the bed as a result.

Marceline continues to climax before she taps off after 25 seconds.

Maja chuckles when she saw that and saw her pet tap off before she crossed her arms.

"My my, seems you liked how filling my Pet can be… though it seems you look exhausted right now, not get much action in the last decade or something?, getting tired?" Maja teasingly said while the pet pulled his cock free of Marceline's pussy and his handiwork leaked from her pussy as a result.

Marceline groans for a bit before shuddering as she felt the Pet's cum leaked out.

"N-Not even c-close." she said with a determined look.

Maja chuckles before she looks at her Pet.

"Hear that… time to show what you can do when you are serious." Maja said which caused the Pet to nod his head before he looks at Marceline with a very lustful look on his face.

Marceline blinked when she saw that before looking at Maja.

"B-By the way. Why did you grin in a foreboding way?"

"Hehe, oh trust me, you think I haven't found ways to possibly allow you to be knocked up?, trust me I saw the look on your face after I talked about you getting filled good… but no… the real reason I grinned was because of who my Pet is… but I'll save the reveal for after a winner is decided… I'm sure win or lose you will be surprised at who is under the mask so to speak… but for now… get on all fours… time for my Pet to visit that sweet ass that he loved to fuck." Maja said while gesturing for Marceline to get on all fours on the bed.

Marceline eyes however widen in shock after hearing that part about the knock up thing.

"Whoa! Wait a minute… I can't get knocked up. No way and no how."

"Ah but it can, first off you underestimate what magic can do when used right, but that won't happen if you win, the contract clearly states that if my pet wins… you follow every order we make and aside from sick stuff… well… a knock up isn't too bad in a sense, I mean who knows, if you take some time to watch me use it, you could be able to use it on yourself so you can probably get knocked up by that Bubblegum woman or that Finn the Human, he seems pretty legal and I'm not sure what changes happened when I came to the past, but I'm sure a fully grown Finn is much more pleasing then a kiddy version that I know, you know what they say, you don't gain anything from winning but much to learn when you lose… anyway no knock ups for now and that could only happen if you disobey certain orders… what do you think my pet, use the threat of a knock up as a punishment if we win and Marceline disobeys an order?" Maja said while she grins evilly at her pet after explaining some things to Marceline.

The Pet didn't say anything as usual but he did nod his a bit in an exciting way.

Maja chuckles before she looks at Marceline.

"And like I said if you forgot, it only happens if you lose… right now my Pet here could fill your insides like a balloon and nothing would happen from it… so… better get ready since this is where things get serious." Maja said while she snapped her fingers and the Pet instantly gripped Marceline's ass and forced her onto all fours before he pressed the head of his cock to her asshole and shoved himself inside with how lubed he was right now before he starts to fuck Marceline's ass without mercy.

"GAH!" Marceline yelps before she starts to groan loudly.

'_Oh Glob how can I not see this coming? Now I need to win this badly or else…'_ She tried to think before groaning more.

She even tried to take control of this scenario by having her shapeshifting tighten her ass greatly which made the Pet groan loudly but instead of slowing down, he sped up much to Marceline's shock since she tightened her asshole greatly.

'_I-Impossible. Most guys…. And gals that have dicks or can shapeshift one, wouldn't last this long.'_

Maja just chuckles before she moved over to Marceline and used a finger to have Marceline look her way.

"Just a tidbit, this guy knows body strengthening magic so pulling certain tricks with that ass will only excite him into using his magic to even the playing field, good luck since it affects his stamina as well." Maja said before she pats Marceline on the head a few times in a mocking way while the Pet thrusts his hips harder and faster to really get his dick deep inside of the Vampire Queen's extremely tight ass.

"F-FUCK!" Marceline screams with wide eyes as she didn't expect that before she starts to moan loud.

For a few minutes, the Pet keeps on fucking her ass without mercy before he starts to smack her ass cheeks with his hands which showly turned Marceline's ass cheeks a bit redish as time went on.

Marceline yelps a few times causing her body to heat up before she begins to moan in a tone that was showing how much the Vampire Queen was liking it much to her surprise.

Maja just grins more when she saw Marceline acting more and more like a whore in her eyes while she looks to the Pet and gestured for him to take things up a notch before she stood up and went over to another chair.

"I'll say this, I'll bring any toys this guy here wants to use if he wants, you can do the same with anything here as well if your able to muster the strength later… but for now… why don't I grab some candles since my pet is a bit busy at the moment." Maja said with an evil grin on her face while she walked over to a stack of candles.

Marceline continue to moan and groan before wondering why the witch was gonna get candles.

Though that was answered a moment later when she lit a candle and held it out for the Pet to take when she got near the duo.

"Instead of smacking her ass… why not see how she reacts to dripping candle wax." Maja said while she grins at the look on Marceline's face when she put two and two together on why Maja got the lit candle.

Marceline's eyes widen before she tries to speak up.

"N-No!"

Maja however ignored her while the Pet raised the slowly dripping hot candle over Marceline's slightly red ass cheek and a few hot bits of candle wax dripped onto Marceline's ass.

"Gah!" The Vampire Queen yelps before she tries to get away.

However it seemed the Pet would have none of that when he had a good grip on her hip with his right hand and dripped more candle wax onto Marceline's body from her ass cheeks to the sides of her breasts that were seen from when Marceline fell a bit onto the bed and the hot candle wax dripped all the way to her areolas and nipples while he keeps fucking her ass hard.

"Gah!" Marceline yelps before hissing as she blushed.

"K-Knock it off!" She said though surprisingly… she was slowly enjoy it which surprises her inner self.

Though the Pet ignored her by dripping a bit more was and when it was hardened on Marceline's skin, he flipped her onto her back again and starts to drip the candle wax onto her nipples directly to see how Marceline would react to that while he keeps fucking her hard.

And the reaction came as followed as she hisses a few times before moaning loud as she climaxed from her pussy.

'_This can't be happening. I'm not supposed to climax from this. I'm not supposed to even like it!' _She mentally thought as she starts to panic a bit.

Though unfortunately for Marceline, The Pet moved the Candle… right over her bud before some candle wax dripped onto it a few times…

"GAH!" Marceline moans loud which caused her climax to get a bit strong.

Time then passed to much much later with Marceline being put in various positions with Maja handing the Pet various toys while the dried candle wax was pulled from her body which caused her to cum again.

One was various dildos of various sizes being used on Marceline's holes while the Pet was either getting sucked off while he used his hands to thrust them deeply in her ass and pussy and when he fucked her pussy or ass, a vibrating dildo was used on the freed up hole.

Marceline muffly moans loud as she was forced to suck the Pet's dick with a deep blush on her face before climaxing again and again, same with the Pet fucking her pussy or ass.

The position was then changed to show Marceline getting shocked on her ass or breasts with some kind of electrodes that were attached to her nipples and bud while the Pet fucked her ass hard while Maja was using a dildo to pleasure herself since even she had trouble with keeping calm from watching this for so long.

Marceline was shocked on the inside to see that Maja's Pet was able to last long and including the various toys the Pet used on the Vampire Queen as she was starting to lose a bit to the pleasure but tries to stay strong willed.

Time then passed to hours later with the Pet cumming again and again in and on Marceline but not as many times as Marceline with a greatly weakened Marceline laying flat on the bed while she could barely stay conscious while the Pet fucked her pussy hard while he was getting close to cumming again.

'_Glob… I can't believe he's still going and I'm barely awake. I can't lose to this challenge. Not today.'_ Marceline thought with some will power.

Though unfortunately for her, the Pet was able to keep fucking her more and more until…

Marceline moans loud as her pussy surprisingly tightens on the Pet's dick before she climaxed hard on it.

Maja in turn grins before she watched the Pet thrust a few more times before he blew his load in Marceline's womb again and watched the duo ride out their orgasms before they both tapped off and while the Pet was able to stay standing on his knees a moment later, Marceline barely had any strength left while her body twitched and shuddered with pleasurable chills going up and down her body after all that fucking she endured.

Marceline pants a bit as she looks at the pet before moving her eyes to Maja while she hoped… really hoped that she didn't lose.

Maja just chuckles before she said this to Marceline after she placed an elbow on the table.

"Well Well Well… seems you are pretty drained… but I'm a fair person, try something in the next 30 seconds and we can continue, otherwise you lose…" Maja said when she grins at Marceline.

Marceline's eyes widen before she tries to get up.

However and sadly for the Vampire Queen… she was too drained to do anything which made her eyes widen at the horror she's about to hear.

Time then counts down with Marceline trying to do anything while Maja counts down, however when Marceline seemed to have some headway with sitting up… Maja made the countdown while Marceline's arms gave out from under her and she fell back on the bed again.

"3…..2….1…." Maja said before she made a ringing like noise while the contract glowed from her pocket and shot out and floats in the air while it used a bit of magic to raise the Pet's arm to show he just won the match while Maja grins at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline's eyes widen again before paling greatly.

"N-No."

"Oh yes, this stuff is iron clad and now you our sex slave now… but as a runner up gift before you pass out, I did say I would reveal who was under the mask… so My Pet why not reveal yourself to Marceline and show who owns her if I'm not around." Maja said while she grins evilly when she would enjoy this reveal greatly.

The Pet nods at the which as he slowly removes his mask before a moment later… Marceline's eyes widen in shock when saw who the partner was.

Granted it seemed Maja altered his form a bit more since a few weeks ago, but Marceline would recognize that Mohawk like look and sleazy douche like face even if it did look a bit more angular…

"Hehe… So Mar Mar… hope you enjoyed the new and improved me, doubt you had to fake an orgasm this time." Ash said while he grins at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline continues to feel shock at the contemplation that Ash, Maja's partner and pet, had his filthy way with her, the Vampire Queen.

However she was able to give the donk a very demon glare as her eyes turn red.

"Not in a million years you son of a bitch." she said as she wanted to so much kill the donk.

However Maja held up the contract in front of Marceline.

"Ah Ah Ah… remember do anything to Ash or me now and you not only lose your powers permanity, but you lose your perk to come and go as pleased… try and not push it since you did lose Marceline…" Maja said before chuckling evilly.

"Though I'm sure that while he does have a lack of brains, with this body, he was able to please you greatly… I mean if it was anyone else, would you be complaining?, besides I have majority rule so I can at least keep him from doing some truely sick stuff… unless you deserve it…" Maja said while she grins when she rubbed a hand on Ash's chest a few times to remind Marceline about Ash's augmented muscles before her hand went to his 12 inch dick… which was a definite upgrade compared to his former self.

Marceline, who may have noticed Ash's dick before blushing till she turned her head away, grumbled in defeat knowing she has to do what they say or she might not be able to go home if needed.

She also hoped to Glob that she doesn't get knocked up from the donk.

"Fine. Though I won't admit to anything, which you can't make me say it. And I don't have to like it. But how the fuck could I not smell the prick?"

"Oh that's simple, not only did I use a few spells on this suit of his, I used a few incenses to help with keeping his scent, plus I made sure he scrubbed himself from head to toe with scented soap, with how many scents were on him and around the room, it should have been obvious that you wouldn't get a good whiff of him, even used a special lotion on his dick to keep you from telling who he was if you still remember the taste of his dick before he got augmented… now then, since you are tired, you can head back home but remember… if this place is found out and it's your fault, bye bye to freedom, I'll send a message when things are switched up." Maja said while she used her magic to make a replica of Marceline's outfit that she came in with and passed it to her on the bed.

"The Shower is to the right if you want to get clean before leaving." Maja said before she looks at Ash.

"Come along Ash, we got some interesting things to plan now that we don't have to hide you from Marceline so to speak." Maja said before she starts to walk out of the jail cell.

Ash grins before he looks at Marceline.

"See you later Mar-" He stopped when he saw Marceline grabbed something before throwing said object at the donk. Or so he thought when the object missed him and hit the bars of the cell.

"Shut up you fucking retard." Marceline said.

Ash just chuckles before he gave Marceline a dark grin.

"Well if you don't like that then fine… but thanks to that little throw which could have harmed me, you could have lost your powers since you are under the contract now… remember that in case you forget and try and attack me again… though I'll make sure to make that little stunt pay next time Mar Mar!" Ash said before he left the cell while laughing before he tossed the object on the bed and it was a pretty large dildo that Marceline grabbed.

Marceline glares as the donk left before she silently cries at her situation.

'_Finn. Bonnie. I'm sorry for failing you guys.'_

The scene then slowly fades to black with the sound of Marceline crying being heard before it slowly fades when the scene fully fades to black.

* * *

**The scene opened up to show a better looking TME as he came back with a couple cups of tea for him and Atomsk.**

"**Here… hope you like sweet tea." TME said while he held a cup of tea out to Atomsk.**

"**Thanks." Atomsk said as he grabbed the cup before sipping it.**

"**So… you're okay now?"**

"**O-Oh yeah, much better than earlier, hopefully we won't have to go over that again, hope the chapter went well, wasn't 50 pages but should still be impactful right?" TME said before he sipped his tea.**

"**Yeah let's hope He23t likes it. You want to end this outro? You did say you would." Atomsk said.**

"**Right, well everyone I hope you all like the story, and don't worry there will only be 5, possibly 6 chapters as an epilogue of sorts to end things on a high note, but until then, expect a lot of dominating from Ash and Maja while they have Marceline come to be their pet, got any final words to say to them before I fade the story to black Atomsk?" TME said while he glanced at his friend.**

"**Yeah. Thank you He23t for this request and we hope you love the story. Also a message to any of the haters out there, if you don't like it then don't read or review it. And any negative guest reviews will be removed immediately. If you guys don't like it, then tough squash." Atomsk said with a serious look.**

"**Yeah, but for any who ignore, at the very least use an account but be warned we will report full on flamers, constructive or positive reviews are welcome… anyway enjoy the story and see you all later." TME said before he waved to the readers before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Red Cat Appears

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME sitting on a couple recliner chairs.**

"**Boy it's been a while since did this." Atomsk said.**

"**Indeed, forgot how long its been but we are back for a chapter… anyway want to deal with the readers or should I?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

"**I got this one." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hey everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of D and A. Apologies for taking too long to get back to it. And big apologies to our friend and requester He23t. However we never abandoned or forget our works. Anyway, right now TME and I are not doing the whole Intro and Outro anymore so we can focus more on our stories. Though I will say this that we are now taking commissions, as in getting paid to do any story requests. How you ask? Well TME and I use . If anyone has any questions about that then PM TME or I."**

"**Indeed, my is TwilightMaster, and I would like to talk about the difference in conditions between paid and free work, if that is alright with you Atomsk, you might as well tell your so its easy for people to find where to pay us." TME said while he looks at Atomsk with a grin.**

"**Alright." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**My is Atomsk92 if any of you are curious. And now TME will tell the conditions." He said before passing the spotlight to TME.**

"**Right, anyway for the free stuff, aside from some obvious things like requested plot, pairings, and small changes that are easy to fix, Atomsk and I expect pretty much 90 percent control of how the story will go since we are doing free work for free… we dealt with some annoyances in the past but that was practice so to speak… paid work however gets a bit more leeway, for example, while Atomsk and I write the story, aside from doing stupid requests that counter the plot, we pretty much follow the requesters commands and send frequant updates of the story to them Via DocX, or more exact half of the story to review, edit some things in or out that they may or may not like, and get paid for it if they like it and the other half gets added to the first half when its finished and the payer pays for that other half and Atomsk and I post the work in the story we are working on, but in a nutshell, we do half the work, get paid for that half, and work the other half and get paid for that half then post it… got anything to add Atomsk?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Hmmm… nope. I'm good here. You pretty much covered everything." Atomsk said.**

"**Right, and to put it simple for those who skip the lengthy explanation… paid work is simple, half for half work, half later for getting it fully posted, Atomsk and I can edit things that the payer doesn't want after that happens for free since we did get paid handsomely after all so small edits can work for us." TME said while he got a grin on his face.**

"**However He23t or Heat as we call him doesn't need to do that for this story since this originally started out as free work and it will stay free… future stories maybe paid for but agreed on stories that were decided free stay free… and paid stays paid per chapter so if you see a paid story that you want to continue, well Atomsk and I would have to talk with the original payer, anyway I bored you long enough so let's get into the story." TME said while he had a grin on his face as the scene shifts.**

* * *

**?/?/ Marceline**

Marceline at this time was at her place while she had a slightly depressed look on her place, after she was beaten by… Ash of all people in a sex contest… Marceline was just waiting for a summons from Maja… or the future Maja if she remembers right.

She didn't fully buy the future bit but she did think Maja knew too much for the past Maja to know and while she did think Maja was a Bitch and Ash… was still Ash… Maja did keep her word and let her come back home, seems this contract thing was iron clad on Maja's end… good thing she can challenge Ash again for her freedom but until then she would have to be Ash and Maja's pet for awhile.

'_I still can't believe this is happening. How could I've been beaten in something that I'm best at besides my musical talent. Now I'm those two bozos's pet for who knows how long.' _Marceline thought before getting a determined look.

'_Though right now my friends are important. Just need to keep protecting them till I found a way out of the contact. And when I do, not only will I kill Maja, I'm gonna cut off that pathetic dick of Ash's and shove it in his worthless ass.'_

Though until that time comes if it can come… mainly since if Marceline did beat Ash she would still have to let Maja go since she had some super secret stuff that would be published if Maja didn't leave Ooo for good… and considering Maja was most likely the brains, she even seemed to think of how to keep her own loss at a low so Maja wouldn't feel much backlash it seems.

'_But that bitch is the only one that holds possession of those files. If they got leaked it would spell doom for Finn and Bonnie.' _Marceline thought when she knew killing Maja can't happen.

A moment later, something poofed into the room and it was a small familiar that looked like some kind of flying eyeball that had a letter in its small stubby legs, Marceline recognized it, it was an eyeball familiar that was common in the Nightosphere and some Wizards got them since they were not only loyal to those who had the familiar ring but were sturdy little creatures, not even Marceline could kill one in one shot which spoke volumes for their durability and recognized this one from the scent alone as Maja's familiar who flew around Marceline in small cute circles.

Though Marceline frowned at the scent, she did giggle at the familiar before grabbing the letter.

The Familiar lands on Marceline's head while Marceline starts to read the letter.

"_Dear Marceline, how are you feeling today?, I, Maja the sky witch, am glad to inform you that we have finally changed some things for a fresh start so please come by Billy's crack, oh and just a reminder… don't tell anyone where you are going… your freedom does have that condition after all." _Maja's letter read before it burst into flames and vanished once Marceline reads it… most likely to keep others from accidentally finding it.

Marceline frowns again before sighing.

"Better get going then." She said before she grabbed her sun protective gear and wore it before exiting her house with her axe equipped.

Thankfully for Marceline, she was able to get to Billy's crack in no time thanks to her rushing there while Maja's familiar flew after Marceline and when she got there, she saw that the crack was already open, ready to engulf Marceline so it can be closed later.

Marceline felt sick to her stomach seeing a place that was a home to Finn's hero use for something else now before entering the crack.

A moment later, the Familiar lands on Billy's sword in the ground and used a quick movement to have the crack close behind Marceline and waits for the signal to open it later while the camera went to Marceline inside Billy's cave.

* * *

**Ooo/ Billy's crack/ Marceline**

When she fully enters as the crack closed, Marceline saw that Ash and Maja were waiting for Marceline while Maja sat on Billy's old TV.

"Hehe, seems you got my letter, hope you don't mind the messessanger with the Familiar, its a replacement thanks to my former Familiar quitting my past self thanks to the beating you gave him… so I might as well get a familiar that can take a beating even from you." Maja said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline rolls her eyes behind her mask.

"Whatever. Let's just get this started." She said before taking off her gear and axe.

"Now now… considering this is your first day… why not start small and ease you into it… we can get the really dirty stuff out of the way at a later date…. Right Ash?, see if we can raise her level to match yours..." Maja said while she smirks at her number 1 henchman for now.

Ash chuckles.

"I don't see why not boss." He said as Marceline lightly frowns.

"Right… anyway considering we're about to have some fun, I got this outfit just for you your highness… should make things interesting since I have a special enchantment I'll explain about in a moment." Maja said while she snapped her fingers and a box with a button to open the box appeared in front of Marceline while Maja points to a nearby treasure pile.

"If you want to make the surprise that I didn't even tell Ash about a surprise, you can change behind there if you want or in front of us, doesn't matter since we will see it anyway." Maja said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline frowns more before taking the box and go behind the treasure pile.

Once making sure that the coast was clear… somewhat… Marceline opens the box to see what's inside.

To her horror… and slight hunger from the red… she saw that the outfit consisted of thigh length boots with heels, near shoulder length gloves… and some kind of cloth that goes around her neck with a bat like metal icon on the front of that when it was attached to the cloth that seemed to go around her neck… all in all… it would not be modest at all… sexy sure but not modest at all…

'_They expect me to wear this?!' _Marceline thought as she continues to stare at the outfit.

Though considering Maja picked it out… this was a definite yes to Marceline wearing this outfit.

Marceline grumbled before she starts to undress and a moment later after taking everything off, she starts putting on the outfit that Maja picked.

However to her shock… she saw something else there… some kind of cat like leather mask on the bottom to match the red color… where they planning on making her act like a cat or something?

'_Are they for real?!' _The Vampire Queen thought even though she sadly knew the answer before she just puts the mask on.

Once she was finished… she looked like she was cosplaying as a sexy cat girl with a leather theme going on while Maja's voice was heard.

"Oh Marceline… you took enough time changing… come on out and give us a good show before I explain the enchantment on the outfit you have." Maja said in a teasing way to Marceline from behind the treasure pile.

"Yeah Mar-Mar. Come on out with your sexy self." Ash said making Marceline growl a bit in anger before calming down a bit and just walks out of the treasure pile.

A moment later, Maja and Ash grin when they saw Marceline's new outfit.

"Wow… I really know how to pick them… right Ash?" Maja said while she looks at Ash with a grin on her face.

"You betcha Mistress." Ash said as he was turned on from the sight which made Marceline frown at the duo.

"So what is this enchantment you mentioned?" Marceline asked with crossed arms.

"Simple… depending on how you think of this… the enchantment… is a pleasure booster of sorts… the mask is exempt from that and just for looks but the rest of the outfit is made to make it so that your entire body is one large G-Spot… why not touch your own body and find out?... doesn't even need to be a breast or pussy." Maja said while she gave Marceline a lustful look.

Ash gave the same look making Marceline's eyes widen before she lightly touched her arm.

A moment later a large shot of pleasure shot through her body which made Marceline weak at the knees and she fell to the ground while she pants for breath and had to use a hand to keep her from falling to the ground…. Why was this spell intense?

Ash grins at the sight before Marceline looks up.

"W-Why make it so intense?"

"What?... Ash surprised being able to withstand that low of a pleasure boost to his own outfit long ago… did you think he would be able to outlast you without some serious training?... trust me I'm going easy for now… the moment Ash put his own on, he blew like a geyser and then some, in fact he passed out from the pleasure alone." Maja said while she smirks at Marceline more when she gave one of the reasons Ash was able to beat Marceline… he had some serious training it seems if this was low level stuff.

Marceline was shocked after hearing that as Ash blush a bit in embarrassment when he remembered his training.

"Anyway I passed Ash in my own training long ago and can outlast him by many times so I can have as much fun as I want but for now we're just going to do simple things for day one to see if you can even take a step without cumming… when I said full body I meant full body so… simply put I want you to get us some drinks, if you can do that without issues we can get to the next stage, and don't worry, I enchanted the glasses and what not so they won't break if you drop them… would be a pain to replace them again and again if they kept breaking… and no flying or shapeshifting your hair, can't have you cheat can we?" Maja said while she points to a nearby refrigerator that was on, it was really close so how bad could it be?

Marceline had a raised eyebrow before she cautiously start walking to the fridge before taking the first step.

However when she did, she put a bit for force into her step… and Marceline's eyes widen before she groans as her eyes rolled back when she came hard and her juices hit the ground as Maja grins while he watched Marceline ride out her orgasm.

Ash chuckles as he watched before Marceline taps off and pants for breath.

Maja chuckles before she waits for Marceline to get some semblance of sanity back.

"As you can see… not going to be so easy, either you learn how to not step so hard or you get used to the pleasure like Ash did… my money on the latter since grace isn't your forte after all." Maja said while she chuckles a bit at Marceline's greatest challenge yet.

Marceline's eyes widen as she couldn't believe this before gulping and tries to walk while not using any pressure.

However it seemed even the slightest movement caused Marceline some serious issues when she was nearly brought to the breaking point again and again while Maja and Ash smirk as they watched Marceline slowly make her way to the refrigerator.

"Hehe, seems like this could take a bit… I really should warn her about what happens if she fails three times… oh Marceline…" Maja said right as Marceline got to the refrigerator as Marceline reached for the handle.

Ash chuckles as Marceline was very cautious now as she placed her hand on the handle and quickly opens the door.

Thankfully the impact wasn't much when she opened the door, but when she saw the drinks and try, Marceline had to pale when it looked like the tray looked hard to hold and would have to hold it with a strong grip to not spill things.

Marceline gulps before taking a deep breath and grabs the tray while making sure to be strong willed.

However… when she gripped it tightly, pleasure shot through her body and she accidentally dropped the try and the drink on it when she underestimates how pleasurable it felt while Maja sighs.

"Welp I tried to warn her but one strike down, two to go, might as well let her know what her punishment is when the third strike hits." Maja said while being purposely loud to let Marceline know that Maja had something planned for her it seems.

"W-Wait what?!" Marceline said after turning her head.

"Yup… a punishment… you are wasting good tea after all… take a sip from the next glass if you think I'm bluffing about the taste… but… the punishment is simple… you… in that pleasure boosting outfit get fucked by Ash until he cums once… and if you remember how long it took him to even cum once… you can guess how… interesting that will be…" Maja said while she waits for Marceline to register what Maja just said.

Ash grins lustfully at Marceline as said Vampire Queen didn't like the sound of this but was confused about the tea before carefully taking a sip.

To her surprise, it was pretty good, even gave her a jolt of energy while Maja chuckles.

"Hehe, good right?, had this old man make it, called it an energy shake since its made with plenty of herbs and tea leaves that promote an energetic recovery." Maja said while she smirks at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline was shocked when she couldn't believe someone made tea this good and full of energy as Ash chuckled.

"So now that you know what's at stake Mar-Mar, I suggest bringing us our drinks now but be careful… you still have two strikes left." He said making Marceline pale a bit.

"Yup… and who knows, get a drink to Ash or I and I'll give an energy shake to you as a reward… or if you are conscious when Ash is through with you, we can't let you pass out on us so soon after we started the fun times after all." Maja said while she gestured for Marceline to try and get a second drink.

Marceline was now facing a big challenge before she carefully gets the second drink.

Thankfully for Marceline, she was able to pick it up this time and was able to slowly walk across the ground, however when she only got 1/4th of the way there before she stepped on a coin that fell from Billy's treasure pile… and it made her slip up not only making Marceline spill the second glass but also falling flat on her ass which sets her off and she came hard on the ground as a result.

"GAAAH!" Marceline groans as Ash tsk a few times.

"Strike two."

"Yup, and if she thinks it's going to be simple for strike 3, then she may as well present her ass for you, I'm sure the pleasure is making it hard for her to concentrate and I'm sure after so many orgasms already… her hands must be shaking I bet." Maja said when she saw Marceline's shaking body and licks her lips at the sight.

Marceline, who was able to stop shaking, looks at the duo before giving them a look that she's not giving in before she gets up with a bit of a struggle before going for the next drink.

Though like Maja thought, Marceline's body was slowly shaking when she reached for the last trey with the tea on it and while she could walk… Marceline was walking at such a snail's pace that Maja blinked when she wondered if Marceline was doing this to try and keep herself under control or to mess with them… either way Maja knew that Marceline wouldn't last long since with each slow step, Marceline was getting closer and closer to cumming since it wasn't just her footsteps… her muscles start to ache and the pleasure from that ache was making Marceline's vision blurry… even if she had super strength, she was not used to her legs since she floats for most of her life and when Marceline got 3/4th of the way to Maja, Marceline got closer and closer to cumming until…

Marceline bit her lips a bit before groaning as she climaxed again.

That unfortunately caused the last glass to shake and rattle as Marceline came hard and lost her focus and right as Marceline starts to regain her focus… Marceline saw the glass topple and fall to the floor and hits the ground which spilled its contents everywhere.

Marceline was shocked when she saw the last glass fall as Ash chuckled.

"Oh... so close but strike 3."

Maja chuckles when she heard that and clapped her hands a few times.

"Alright… it's punishment time!" Maja said when she got up from the TV and gave Marceline a lustful look.

Marceline paled greatly at this predicament before thinking this.

'_Glob damnit.'_

After Marceline got to her feet with her body shuddering from the pleasure, Marceline followed Ash and Maja to a new room set up a bit in the back and Marceline saw many toys and what not around it as Maja sat on a nearby chair.

"Alright… might as well see if you can even last with Ash before we get to the actual punishment, lay on the bed and let him fuck your tits… and this will be taped to your bud the entire time." Maja said while she held a small item in her hand… a vibrating egg.

Marceline's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, if you can last for a bit with this on, then I won't have to worry about you passing out on Ash or I later while he gives you your punishment and I get to have some fun with you as well after that is over with." Maja said while she smirks at Marceline again.

Marceline can tell that Maja was not joking before she sighs in defeat and climbs on the bed despite her body shuddering.

Maja then used a spell to have the vibrating egg stick to her bud before it starts to vibrate wildly which caused this to happen to her.

Marceline this time moans a bit loud as she climaxed hard from her pussy.

Maja chuckles before she looks at Ash.

"Alright Ash, get in position and enjoy our pet's breasts." Maja said while she grins at Ash.

"Hehe. Gladly." Ash said before he strips out of his clothes and climbs onto the bed before getting on top of Marceline before grabbing her breasts.

A moment later she moans through gritted teeth when the act of sitting on her alone followed by Ash gripping her breasts while she dealt with the vibrating egg caused Marceline to be in a constant state of orgasm right now.

Ash grins as he loved the sound of Marceline moaning before he stuck his dick through Marceline's breasts and just starts thrusting it in and out.

Marceline couldn't help but moan while she got an unfocused look in her eyes when the suit amped the pleasure to who knows what levels while Maja could see Ash's dick slip in and out of Marceline's breasts.

"Hehe, so Ash, how does our pet's breasts feel?, maybe I should take a shot at fucking them thanks to a few spells that I know of." Maja said while she slowly removed her clothing so she could get in on the fun since she did stay out last time.

Ash grunts a few times as he continues to fuck Marceline's breasts.

"O-Oh you should Mistress. Mar-Mar's breasts feels so fucking good around my cock." He said as he thrusts faster and harder before using his fingers to pinch Marceline's nipples.

Marceline could only groan loudly through gritted teeth while Maja chuckles when Marceline was in pleasure overload right now so she doubt the Vampire Queen could even speak.

"Well good to know, hope you don't mind if I join in on the fun, I did hold back last time after all." Maja said while she grins at her trained henchman and her new pet.

Marceline, though groaning, blinks in surprise when she heard that as Ash chuckled.

"Not at all Mistress. You deserve some of the action too."

"Hehe… good boy… and good boys deserve a reward." Maja said while she got on the bed and could see that Ash was getting close thanks to him being a bit backed up from earlier.

Ash felt excited after hearing that and thrust his dick faster and harder before looking at Maja for a bit.

Maja in turn removed all of her clothes and stood in the nude next to the bed before she starts to crawl on the bed while her nude body was seen in full by Ash and Marceline.

Marceline, who was moaning and groaning, blushing as she sees Maja in the nude while feeling Ash's dick twitch more in her breasts.

A moment later, Maja got next to Ash while he was close and after leaning up to look him in reformed handsome face, Maja flat out kissed Ash right when he was so close to the edge.

Marceline was shocked to actually see Maja do that before she was more shocked to see Ash returning the kiss before the Vampire Queen heard a loud groan before she saw Ash's dick fire his load on her face.

Though thanks to some part to the mask, the hit was partly blocked but some of Ash's load lands in her mouth when she keeps moaning and groaning and accidently swallowed some of his semen as a result.

Marceline somehow moans again before climaxing again as Ash kept the kiss up with Maja while riding out his orgasm.

He tapped off around the 20 second mark and Maja pulled away from the kiss.

"Hehe, seems you give impressive loads as usual… and it looks like Marceline enjoyed it thanks to the mess between her legs." Maja said when she saw how soaked the bed was.

Ash chuckled as he saw how wet Marceline's legs were along with part of the bed being soaked before the duo looked at Marceline who was panting so much as she didn't have the strength to speak in denial.

Maja chuckles while she removed the egg from Marceline's bud.

"Hehe, now then… Ash… enjoy our pet to your heart's content… but only for one round after all… she is being punished… if you are still horny after that next load, then I'll take over and lets let our pet watch." Maja said with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Hehe, you got it Mistress." Ash said before he got in front of Marceline's soak folds and aimed his cock after spreading her legs a bit.

Marceline couldn't even muster the strength to object or do anything to stop Ash while Maja grins when Ash pushed himself balls deep into Marceline in one go and starts to fuck her hard and fast without any kind of mercy in his eyes.

Marceline's eyes widen before she groans and moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Ash's dick while at the same time she can feel her pussy actually tightening around said douchebag's dick.

Maja grins before she reached over and starts to rub Marceline's bud while she grins evilly at Marceline.

Marceline's eyes widened before she tries to hold back but the damage was done as she moans loud climax again making her pussy tighten around Ash's dick even more.

Maja chuckles while she keeps on rubbing Marceline's bud while Ash fucked Marceline through her orgasm while the duo grins evilly at Marceline when they saw her thrash from the pleasure overload.

Marceline kept climaxing over and over again even though she tries to fight back but was futile thanks to the charm as she climaxed again as her toes slightly curled in her boots.

For a bit, Ash and Maja keep on pleasing Marceline while she keeps on having constant orgasm after orgasm while Maja could tell Ash was finally getting close… after Marceline's 15th orgasm and looks at Marceline.

"Hehe… seems my henchman here is about to blow in you… tell you what… if you can speak, I'll give you a choice… inside or out… tick tock… he won't last much longer." Maja said in a teasing way like Marceline could even speak a proper word right now.

Marceline's eyes widen and even though she still groaning and moaning, Marceline still tries to speak out.

"N-N-ugh!" Marceline tried to say but couldn't when she came hard on Ash's dick again which made Maja chuckle.

"Well it seems we can't get a word out of her properly… why not finish this and let her rest for a bit while I have my fun with you after… might as well show… some… mercy to our pet after all since she probably can't think straight right now… or won't be able to soon when you fill her womb with your cum… I wonder can she even get knocked up since she is undead… not unheard of… may make potions or spells to help change those things at a later date but for now might as well take our time with breaking a bitch in." Maja said while she moved back to really let Ash go wild in his actions.

Marceline's eyes widen again when she heard that before tries to speak out in protest again.

"N-No-ugh!"

However Ash seemed to either not hear Marceline or ignored her when he thrusts his hips at a harder rate while he got a good grip on Marceline's breasts and Marceline could finally feel Ash's dick throbbing inside of her which was a big tell that he was getting close.

Marceline groans and thrashes a few times before a moment later, she moans loudly which almost sounded in ecstasy before the Vampire Queen climaxed again on Ash's dick as her pussy wraps around the douchebag's dick in a vice grip.

Ash grits his teeth and a moment later in one quick move, smashed his lips onto Marceline and pushed himself balls deep into her before Ash groans loudly and came hard inside of her womb directly, filling it with his augmented cum.

Marceline's eyes widened before moaning loud in Ash's mouth as she climaxed hard again while feeling her womb get bloated.

'_NO!' _She thought.

Maja in turn licks her lips when she saw Marceline's womb slowly bloat from how much Ash unloads into Marceline and waits for the two to ride out their orgasms.

It took almost 40 seconds before Marceline finally taps off before slightly groaning in Ash's mouth.

Ash tapped off a few seconds later and pulled away from the kiss to lean back and looks down at Marceline with a grin when he admired the state of her body right now with how her womb was a bit bloated thanks to his dick keeping her pussy plugged up, how she panted for breath, how she had a bright blush on her face… and it was all thanks to him for the most part if you don't count the pleasure boosting outfit that Maja gave Marceline.

Ash chuckles.

"Fuck that felt good. And the way Mar-Mar looks now is so fricken adorable." He said before using his hand to rub the area where Marceline's womb was.

Marceline could only twitch and groan while she had a fucked up look on her face which made Maja chuckle a bit.

"Oh indeed, however considering we may not get much of a reaction from her for awhile… want to have our own fun while we wait for her to recover?" Maja said while she posed a bit on the bed next to Ash while her folds were soaked right now.

Ash licks his lips.

"You know it babe." He said before looking at Marceline.

"Enjoy your rest my dear pet. You'll need it for when Mistress has her fun with you. Hope that womb of yours enjoys my seed." He said with a grin before pulling his dick out.

Marceline could only groan and then moans when she felt semen flow from her pussy while Maja got off the bed.

"Hehe, can't let that cum go to waste…" Maja said before she tossed a large dildo to Ash.

"Here, might as well plug her up for now." Maja said while she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Ash grins and Marceline was too weak to protest before she groans loud when Ash shoves the dildo in her pussy and made sure it stays there.

"Hehe enjoy it now Mar-Mar. Maybe if you're good, I'll give you a kid of your own. Then again with how much I gave you… you might as well already been knocked up."

Though Maja did surprise Ash when she chuckles.

"Now now, we can't do that so soon… but… that does give me an idea to get her to be less… objecting to our commands." Maja said while she had an evil look in her eyes.

Ash chuckles as he likes the idea while Marceline pales.

"N-...No." She weakly said.

"Oh don't worry… if you follow our commands to the letter… I'll personally cast an anti-pregnancy spell on you so no matter how much cum is pumped into you… you won't get knocked up… consider it a good reward if you do well… but disobey us with big orders…" Maja said before she got a really evil look in her eyes when the message was clear for Marceline… played ball and Maja would make things… somewhat… bearable, but resist and things would be a horror show for Marceline.

Marceline didn't like the sound of that last till she had no choice but to weakly nod her head at the evil witch.

Maja just chuckles while she pats Marceline on top of her head lightly.

"Hehe, good girl… better rest up because when you awake, I have another little test for you, really got to get you used to the pleasure before we get serious after all." Maja said before she muttered a spell and Marceline's body glowed for a moment and it fades.

"There, no knock ups for a full week, so you won't have to worry about having a kid anytime soon." Maja said while she sat at the edge of the bed.

Marceline was relieved when she heard that and even though she's undead, the only kid she would want would either be Finn's or Bubblegum before Marceline light nods to Maja as a small thank you.

"Hehe, don't thank me yet, after all, while it is true we are both under conditions of a contract, this works both ways, you follow our orders and while we can't do anything damaging, and I'm pretty sure a knock up for something light would damage you mentally… so Ash… in order for our new pet to NOT try anything stupid… you can fill her up with as much sperm as you want, but considering you work for me and follow my orders… DON'T knock Marceline up unless she does something unforgivable… at least to me… remember I made you into what you are and I can unmake you… for good as well…" Maja said while she gave Ash a cold look while her magical energy emits from her in large waves.

Ash shivers.

"G-Got it Mistress." He said while feeling a tad disappointed that he won't knock up Marceline unless otherwise. Though he does pray that Marceline will mess up though the donk can find ways to make Marceline beg for a kid.

Maja then stands up and stretched and with a snap of her fingers, she summoned another bed nearby.

"Now then, let's have our own fun Ash." Maja said while she walked towards the spare bed.

"Hehe, gladly." Ash said before he pats Marceline's stomach and gets off the bed before going to Maja.

A moment later, Maja got on the bed and when Ash got on the bed, Maja gave him come get me gesture with her finger after spreading her legs.

Ash grins before he pounces on Maja and shoves his dick in her pussy.

Maja groans from the feeling and wrapped her arms and legs around Ash to help him fuck her harder.

Ash then starts thrusting his dick hard inside Maja's pussy as he made sure to hit her spots.

"F-Fuck… lack of brains aside you got a knack for sex once you got this new body." Maja groans out while she keeps letting Ash fuck her hard and without mercy.

Though Ash was insulted, he still felt pride for being great with sex.

"A-All… thanks to… y-you." He said as he thrust and buck his hips faster and harder before having his hands grope Maja's breasts before squeezing them.

As that happened, Marceline weakly turned her head and was shocked to see someone actually having sex with the donk even with the altered body.

Though considering Maja pretty much had Ash tailor made for sex, she must consider him nothing more then a sex toy in retrospect… if that was the case… can he even knock her up?... didn't Maja customize Ash into being a sex slave even if she did go with Ash's ego to make him follow her lead?

Marceline was confused on this before seeing Ash fuck Maja even harder. The sight alone made the Vampire Queen actually blush a bit.

Marceline then saw Ash turn Maja onto all fours and fucked her hard and fast, it seems without the pleasure boosting suit, Ash was able to be more in control then before.

Marceline was a bit surprised by this before seeing Ash start smacking the witch's as a few times.

Maja groans from the feeling and thrusts her hips back to meet Ash's thrusts while her pussy tightens on Ash's dick greatly like she was trying to milk his dick for all he had.

Ash groans from how tight it was making him thrust his dick faster and harder before the donk felt his dick kiss Maja's womb a few times.

Maja really moans from that and keeps thrusting her hips back more and more into Ash's thrusts while he got closer and closer until…

Ash roars a bit which surprised Marceline a little before seeing the donk flood Maja's pussy with his load.

Maja tossed her head back and groans while she climaxed on Ash's dick while she waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

Ash grinds his teeth as he filled the witch's womb before tapping off at the 30 second mark.

Once Maja finished cumming, Marceline was surprised when Ash pulled his dick free of Maja's pussy and shoved himself into her ass and starts to fuck Maja more while Maja had a fucked up look on her face as her hair fell out of the bun that it was in and fell around her face.

'_Oh shit… this bitch created monster.' _Marceline thought she kept watching the show before without realizing it… her folds start to get wet.

Though Maja and Ash never noticed when Ash keeps on fucking her like a animal possessed while Maja enjoyed the pleasure she was getting which caused Marceline to see that while Maja was the brains, Maja made Ash into a litteral sex machine when he fucked her for who knows how long, all in all, even if Ash himself was no threat combat wise or at least from what she could tell, Maja was the real threat here, even if she got rid of Ash, Maja could do this again if she wanted too.

Now Marceline really needs to be careful with the witch knowing Ash is just a pawn.

Though considering Ash and Maja were going at it for awhile, Marceline saw Ash getting closer and closer in Maja's ass until…

Ash groans loudly before he floods Maja's ass to the brim with cum.

Maja groans from that while she came hard on Ash's cock with her ass and her asshole tightened greatly on his dick to milk it as a result.

Ash groans before Marceline was surprised when she saw Ash leans down and grips Maja's chin to make her look at him before smashing his lips.

Maja returned the kiss to further Marceline's surprise and saw that the two were so lost in pleasure that no one cared who saw.

Seeing the duo go at it made the Vampire Queen blush a bit more while her folds got a bit more wet before Ash finally taps off.

Marceline then saw Ash pull his dick free of Maja's ass and Maja moved to suck on it instantly when Ash stood on the bed and Maja got on her knees to do so.

Marceline couldn't believe this was happening as Ash let out a pleased groan and pets Maja's head a few times.

Maja didn't blush or anything while she keeps on sucking Ash's cock and even deep throats his dick while she used a hand to fondle his balls.

Marceline was a bit surprised till Ash finally noticed before smirking.

"Enjoying the sight Mar-Mar?" He said making Marceline jolt before being able to speak up.

"No fucking way."

Though Maja just rolled her eyes while she keeps on sucking Ash's dick to get him to focus on her again.

Ash just shrugged as he continues to enjoy having his dick sucked off as Marceline tries to ignore them by looking at somewhere else.

Though considering she couldn't do much else right now, all she could hear was the sound of slurping and gagging as Maja sucked Ash's dick more while Maja could feel Ash getting close after a few more minutes of intense sucking.

Marceline kept trying to ignore them but failed before she heard Ash groans a bit loud and climaxed inside Maja's mouth.

Maja gagged a bit while she quickly worked to drink Ash's load down and stroked his cock to get more of his semen inside of her mouth.

Ash groans in a pleased way as he kept climaxing before tapping off.

Maja pulled away from sucking Ash's dick and swallowed his load before she used a spell to clean herself off.

"Well that was a good warm up, but we should get to more of Marceline's lessons… why don't you pick the next challenge for her Ash?, remember to be simple for starters." Maja said with a grin on her face as she got off the bed.

Marceline jolts before turning her head to look at the grinning duo.

A couple minutes later… Marceline, behind her cat masked face, had the blush of her life… when she was making Ash a sandwich of all things as Ash relaxed in a nearby chair and grins as he watched Marceline try and keep herself under control as she made the sandwich… from pleasure from just moving her arms and legs so much or from anger, not even Maja who sat near Ash knew when she had Marceline make her something as well, and if Marceline managed to make the food and get it to the table, she would let Marceline make her own meal of her choice so she could refuel for what may happen later…. Thankfully for Marceline she removed the dildo and went to the bathroom to clean herself up so nothing unsanitary for anyone thankfully.

Marceline then grumbles as she kept making dinner for the gruesome twosome.

'_I should've seen that coming.' _She thought.

Thankfully it seems that Marceline had a better time with the sandwiches then with the tea from earlier because when she brought the food over, Maja had a somewhat impressed look on her face.

"Hehe, not bad, guess getting pleasured constantly and fucked by Ash here would help bring that tolerance up… though I bet if the situation was different… think things would be better mentally if that princess of the Candy Kingdom was in my place and that Finn guy in this timeline was here in Ash's place?" Maja said while she smirks at Marceline a moment later.

Marceline blushes behind her mask before turning her head a bit even though it would be better if Bubblegum and Finn were here.

"I don't have to respond to that. Enjoy your meals." She said while handing them their food.

Maja just shrugged before she bit into her sandwich and hums a bit.

"Hmmm… not bad, no wonder you always talk about Marceline's sandwiches, not bad for a meal made in this situation." Maja said while she bit into her food again.

"What I tell you." Ash said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Marceline watches the duo eat before she turns around and head to the kitchen counter to make her own meal.

Once Marceline was busy, Maja looks at Ash and speaks at a low volume to keep Marceline from overhearing things.

"So… you pass out those invitations like I ordered to those people?... should be interesting when we give Marceline a real welcome party she won't soon forget." Maja said while she got a really evil look in her eyes.

"Hehe. Oh yeah. I pass them out alright." Ash said before winking at Maja.

"Hehe good… all we need to do is wait just until lunch passes and we can bring her to them… should be interesting when we make a serious profit out of this." Maja said while she chuckles a bit when she could practically smell the gold coming their way.

"Hehe, we're gonna be rich." Ash said before taking a bite of his sandwich as he could imagine himself rolling around in gold.

When Marceline got back with her own meal, she saw that Ash and Maja had some kind of plan in mind but she didn't know what as she floats to Billy's old TV and sat on it gently and starts to eat her meal, thankfully Ash and Maja were too absorbed in their soon to be plan to notice Marceline and the food they were eating helped keep Marceline out of their minds for now which left Marceline with her thoughts.

'_They are definitely planning something and it's really not going to be good for me. Sadly I can't stop this since I don't know what it is and plus I gotta do what they say or else. Least I can eat.' _Marceline thought before taking a bite.

Thankfully the food helped Marceline forget her troubles for a few minutes and with a quick restroom break, Marceline was back at 100 percent as Ash and Maja returned from their own rooms fully rejuvenated and recovered and met with Marceline in the main treasure room where the Crack was still shut.

"Alright, final thing to do before we call it quits for today… oddly short considering that it was just Ash and I… but we have a special bonus round for you Marceline and if you get through this… well… lets just say Ash and I will give you one week off from coming here so we can plan something that will top what this bonus round will do… how about it?" Maja said while she grins at Marceline.

Ash grins as well and though Marceline wants that week off, she wasn't gonna jump the gun that quick.

"Depends on the bonus round." Marceline said while being careful.

"Oh ho… hear that Ash… seems like if we don't give her a good reason… she will have to stay with us for an entire week… minus trips to her house to rest maybe our fun with her is getting to her already and she is being a coward and worried this may break her already." Maja said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Ash chuckles making Marceline narrows her eyes.

"As if lady. But fine, I'll take that deal."

"Great, I'm sure our guests will love it then when you service their cocks… oh this will rake in a lot of gold for plenty of future funded fun." Maja said while she and Ash walk to Billy's crack entrance as it opened while Marceline starts to register what Maja just said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! No one said anything about guests." Marceline said with a shocked look.

"What?, is the almighty Vampire Queen afraid of getting down and dirty?... hehe… you should have read the contract more… nothing in the rules say I can't bring in others for our fun as long as A, it's not your friends like Finn or Bubblegum, and B, as long as the place were we meet up is secret… so I'm not breaking rules on my end." Maja said while she summoned a cloak with a snap of her fingers.

"Now put this on, can't have you burn up in the sunlight can we?" Maja said while she grins evilly at Marceline.

Marceline couldn't believe this was gonna happen to her before she begrudgingly sighs in defeat and snatched the cloak before putting it on.

"Hehe, good girl… now follow us, I have a place in Wizard City all set up so this will be a secret kind of thing, if anyone asks, you are my apprentice Red Cat, can't have anyone find out about your real identity right?." Maja said while she chuckles at the name for Marceline's masked persona.

Ash snickers as Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Could've picked a better name?" She said sarcastically.

"Would you rather I call you my apprentice Red Pussy instead?, or maybe Pink Pussy?, I can change the color of the outfit with magic after all." Maja said while she gave Marceline a raised eyebrow after crossing her arms.

Marceline jolts before narrowing her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me Marceline… I've done worse then give a color and name change after all." Maja said in a slightly threatening way as the color changing spell turned pink in color and was ready to fire.

Marceline jolts from the glowing spell then calms down.

"Fine… Red Cat it is."

Maja lets the spell die down before she walked by Marceline.

"Good, now lets get going Red Cat… your public awaits." Maja said while she chuckles as she followed Ash out of Billy's crack.

Marceline follows as well.

"Whatever. As long as I do that bonus round, I won't have to see you people for a week."

"Why Ouch Mar-Mar. Thought you enjoyed our fun." Ash said while pretending to be hurt.

"Shut up Jackass." Marceline said.

"Oh don't fight you two… just because Ash is on my side doesn't mean I won't give him a punishment for starting things and risking this contract and Marceline… remember Ash can have you do whatever he wants as long as I will it… if he wanted you to blow him in public, he could do that and you couldn't object… remember that before you mouth off again otherwise I'll have that mouth put to better use." Maja said while she keeps on leading the group to some kind of odd symbol on the ground near Billy's crack hidden under a boulder that Maja moved with a blast of magic.

As Ash followed Marceline blinked in confusion as she wondered what that symbol was.

Maja noticed the confusion and she used her magic to charge the symbol.

"A teleportation spell that will take us near Wizard City, maybe I should teach you some spells and make this an official student teacher relationship hehe." Maja said while she finished charging the spell and gestured for Marceline to hop on.

Marceline just shrugs at that relationship before getting on.

'_Whatever you say… Wicked Bitch of the West.' _She thought after seeing Ash get on.

A moment later, after Marceline got on, Maja hopped on as well before the symbol glowed as the boulder glowed and floats over the trio and after the group vanished, the boulder was set on the symbol, making sure no one could find it.

Though Marceline's vision was blurred for a moment, when she blinks she saw that she was in front of Wizard City already, or more like off the path to the city but was in front of the city nonetheless.

"And here we are." Ash said.

"Yup, and remember, non wizards will get turned into sticks so follow my lead…" Maja said while she gestured for Marceline and Ash to follow her.

Ash followed before Marceline followed after as she floats while happy that she didn't have to walk.

When the trio got to the gate, they were stopped by a few guards, around 5 of them while one points a wand at Maja.

"Halt, state your business in Wizard City, Wizards only fools." The Guard said while Maja rolled her eyes.

"You really need to get those eye gems checked… we're Maja the Sky witch and Ash the Wizard… we are here on Wizard Business and I brought an apprentice for myself to learn the trade, she had a lack of spells for now but does have untapped potential… her name is Red Cat and maybe… if you ignored the lack of spells that she has for now… maybe she could… convince you all to let her in… I'm sure guarding this place 24/7 is stressful right?" Maja said while smirking at the guards in a lustful way.

Ash smirks at what Maja said while Marceline's eyes widened and hoped that those guards didn't get or agreed with the witch.

However it seemed like fate was not on Marceline's side when one of the guards look at the main guard with a lustful look in his gem eye.

"Hehe… well boss, think we can have fun with her?, this place is for Wizards only… and why not… give a little penalty for breaking the rules to Maja since she did bring a non magic user here in a sense." The guard said while Maja chuckles a bit before the boss could respond.

"I don't see why not… but we can't stay here for longer than 30 minutes I'm afraid so it will have to be quick… looks like the master and Student have to team up against horny guards it seems… right Red Cat?" Maja said while smirking at Marceline as more guards looked turned on right now when they would get two women for the price of one.

'_Glob damnit!' _Marceline thought before speaking.

"Yes… Mistress."

Maja chuckles before she looks at the boss guard.

"So big boy, where should we go to bribe you all?, my henchman here can go on ahead and deal with some things that need to be dealt with in the meantime." Maja said while she gestured to Ash.

"Ah, well he can go through then, follow me you two, we will lead you to the barracks, we were about to change shifts anyway." The Boss guard said as 5 more guards start to walk their way to relive the first 5 of their posts.

Ash chuckles before looking at Maja and Marceline.

"Have fun you two." He said before entering the city.

As Ash passed the guards, Maja starts to follow the 5 guards who were leaving which left Marceline alone with the new ones for a moment who look at Marceline when they wondered why she was floating there.

Marceline saw the stares before speaking.

"I-I'm with her." She said as she points at Maja before trying to follow her.

Thankfully for Marceline, she was able to follow Maja and the first set of guards to a large building and when Marceline entered the place, she followed Maja to a room marked group 1 and saw 5 beds in the room, it was spacious.

Maja noticed Marceline before she looks at the guards.

"Alright… Red Cat, looks like it's time for us to present ourselves to some strapping guards." Maja said before she snapped her fingers and her clothing vanished in a small poof of smoke, leaving her nude before the guards who drank in her figure.

Marceline was just quiet before she removes the cloak which revealed her outfit to the guards.

"Oooohhh!" All the guards said as one when they drank in Marceline's figure and how sexy the outfit looked with the mask, they didn't ask questions about the mask since Huntress Wizard was a well known Wizard with a mask on her face but the boners on the guards told Marceline they didn't care as they were about to fuck two sexy women here and now.

Marceline blinked a few times as she saw guards's boners.

'_I'm surrounded by perverts.' _She thought.

Though Maja did mess with Marceline when she said this.

"Wow… look at those impressive cocks just waiting to be seen… makes me wonder if all men are as stacked as you… I've heard rumors about that Hero Finn but I wonder if he is compensating for something with those swords of his… just saying since I'm wondering how the hero of Ooo will stack with men like you." Maja said while the guards didn't care about that comparison as they stand up and start to get undressed while Marceline in the meantime…

Marceline frowns when she heard that insult to her friend and wanted to punch that witch but restrained herself for a painfully obvious reason.

Though when Marceline looks at the guards… she had to blush when they were pretty stacked and she had to admit… pretty big… all were around 10 inches in length and 2 in width, they kept the eye gem bandana's on though.

Marceline was confused about those gem bandanas and wondered why the guards still had them on.

Though that wouldn't matter as a couple guards approached Marceline.

"Hehe, so… ready to work for your pass into Wizard City?" One of the guards said near Marceline while he drank in her nude form while his dick grew erect while his friend's grew erect as well.

Marceline blushes a bit before she tries to act natural by giggling in a cute way.

"You know it big boy." She said before she got on her knees and grabbed both guards dicks and stroke them off.

The two guards groan while one reached down and gripped the top of Marceline's head and pets her but unknowing to him, he didn't know Marceline was wearing a pleasure boosting getup which caused Marceline to moan without her control.

"Whoa… guess you really want to get fucked huh?, well don't worry Red Cat… we will give you what you want after you drink our milk." The Guard said while grinning lustfully at Marceline.

The other guard nods his head in agreement as he gave off the same look as Marceline, who taps, blushes before she starts licking the dick from the guard on her left while stroking off the guard on her right before switching.

The guards groan from the feeling and the guard petting Marceline's head let her go to only reach down and gripped her left breast while the other leaned down and did the same to her right which caused pleasure to shoot through Marceline's body as the two guards didn't know that they should hold back on Marceline right now.

Marceline moans as she felt her breasts being touched as she kept pleasing the duo's dicks.

Meanwhile with Maja and her three guards…

Unlike Marceline who started slow, Maja was going all out from the gate when she deep throats the guard boss and let the other two fuck her ass and pussy as hard as they wanted and Maja's tongue ran across the shaft of the boss guards cock.

"O-Oh fuck." The guard boss groans as he enjoys Maja's mouth while the other two enjoyed fucking the witch's holes.

Maja then used a hand to grip the guard bosses nuts and fondles them while she tightened her holes on the two guards who were fucking her which caused her pussy and ass to really grip the two dicks inside of her.

The two guards groans from that which caused them to thrust their dicks even harder as the guard boss starts face fucking Maja.

Maja gagged and moans through it all while the guards with Marceline seemed to be getting close thanks to all the stroking and sucking Marceline was doing to them.

"F-Fuck… a-about to… blow here." One of the guards said while Marceline could feel him getting close already, guess he was backed up.

"M-Me… too." The other guard said as he was in a similar predicament.

Marceline gulped as she knew what this meant before she double her efforts on the guards's dicks.

A moment later, the two groan loudly before they both came hard on Marceline's body and one came in her mouth as well in large amounts.

Marceline had to swallow the cum before she moans a bit loud thanks to her pleasure boosting suit as she kept stroking the guards off.

About 15 seconds later, they tapped off and pant for breath while Marceline herself tried to recover from the intense load she just got from both guards, in and on her body.

"Whew… that felt good." Said one guard.

"Yeah… though if a handjob or blowjob was that good… might as well see how well it would be to fuck those holes that she has." the other guard said while they look at Marceline with lustful grins on their faces and their dicks became iron hard again.

Marceline blush when she saw that before gulping and look at the guards.

"So… do wanna of you wants to go first or go both at once?" She said before doing a sexy pose.

The guards grin while the scene went back to Maja who was now in another position with the guards as one guard held her arms while she rides the guard with her ass while another fucked her pussy while the boss guard fucked her tits hard, all in all they looked like they were getting close if the throbbing dicks were anything to go by.

Maja groans before grinning as she doubles her efforts as she rode the two guards's dicks hard while licking the boss guard's dick a few times.

A moment later, the two guards in her groan loudly and came hard inside of her while the boss guard growled as he gripped Maja's head and forced the head of his dick into her mouth and filled it with his sperm after it blasts from the tip of his dick.

Maja gags before swallowing the boss guard's cum as she fondles his ball sack.

The guards ride out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one and pant as they try to recover.

Maja was able to swallow all the boss guard's cum before she pulls her mouth away and licks her lips.

"Delicious." She said with a seductive grin.

The guards blush from that and all of them got erect again in no time flat with two getting erect inside of Maja again… seems Maja and Marceline would be here awhile.

Maja grins before she grinds her holes onto the two guard's dicks.

That caused the two guards to groan as they enjoyed the feeling of how tight Maja was while with Marceline… she was put through the wringer when the two guards were both fucking her pussy after forcing their dicks inside of her… all in all… things got very intense very fast.

Marceline was moaning and groaning loudly as she surprisingly climax a few times as her face looked a bit fucked up.

"F-Fucking…. Fuck… this is one kinky bitch here…" One guard said as he thrusts his hips harder then before as he held onto Marceline's breasts as tight as he could.

"Y-You said it." The other guard said before she starts to smack Marceline's ass a few times.

That made Marceline moan loud in ecstasy as she climaxed again.

The two guards, if they had eyes, would have blinked at that before they grin a bit evilly and start to smack one ass cheek each as they continue to fuck Marceline's pussy as hard as they could.

Marceline kept moaning loud as she climaxed again before feeling her pussy trying to tighten on the two guards's dicks.

The Guards keep on fucking Marceline while they could feel like they were getting close after a few minutes of fucking the nightosphere out of Marceline.

Marceline moans loudly while climaxing again and again as her face looked fucked up.

A moment later, the guards blew their loads inside of Marceline's pussy and her womb bloats as a result.

Marceline moans loud again with her tongue sticking out before climaxing hard again on the duo's dicks.

For around 20 seconds, the two guards keep on cumming before they tapped off and pant for breath while they let Marceline go so she could recover after what just happened.

Marceline's body twitched a few times as she pants for breath while having a slight bright blush on her face.

A couple minutes later and some talk between the guards had them grin at Maja and Marceline while the lead guard spoke up.

"Alright, we decided to let you two go but on one condition… you two tag team all five of us in one last round, should be fun for a final round… unless this apprentice of yours doesn't learn a few spells soon and we may have to make another deal again." The Boss guard said while he licks his hips as his eye gem looked Marceline up and down while his dick throbbed, same with the rest of the guards and their erect dicks.

Marceline blushes when she saw that before looking at Maja but had a bad feeling in her gut.

Marceline's guts were indeed right when Maja clapped her hands together.

"But of course… however I do need to take care of something so why don't I leave my apprentice here and she can take care of all of you strapping gentlemen… I can vouch that she has excellent holes for those who didn't have a turn with her yet… I'm sure those two will agree with me." Maja said while the two guards with Marceline looks at their boss.

"Hehe, yeah, she really is good boss, you should go a round with her, it's like she can keep her holes constantly tight or something." The First guard said to the boss.

"Oh yeah and plus the way she moans is so sexy." The second guard said before eyeing at Marceline making the Vampire Queen blush again while she couldn't believe Maja did that even though it was quite obvious.

The Boss guard hums before he looks at Maja.

"Alright, but we get two rounds with your apprentice since you are leaving." The guard boss said which caused Maja to giggle when she got to her feet.

"Fair enough, enjoy the fun Red Cat, I'll be back soon." Maja said before she snapped her fingers and not only was she cleaned but clothed as well before she starts to leave the room as the guards grin lustfully as they circle Marceline.

'_Oh dear Glob.'_ Marceline thought as she was surrounded.

A moment later after Maja closed the door, she heard a small struggle in the room before many pleasure filled moans and groans were heard inside and as Maja walked away, she chuckles darkly.

"Hehehe… might as well consider that the warm up to come Marceline… you will need it for what I have in store for you." Maja said as she exits the guard house and enters Wizard City officially before the scene fades to black as Maja ominously chuckles when she knew this event would really mess with Marceline.


	3. Corrupting Fire

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME sitting and watching some anime.**

**For a bit, the duo keep watching the show before TME noticed the readers.**

**“Ah, seems the readers are here, Atomsk, mind pausing the anime?” TME asked while he tapped Atomsk on the shoulder to get his attention when he seemed pretty into the anime.**

**“Alright.” Atomsk said before pausing the show they were watching before looking at the readers.**

**“Hey guys and welcome to the third chapter of DxP. Greatly sorry for the late update. Also sorry to you as well He23t but I know you understand.”**

**“Yeah man, sorry for the wait, had to work on other stories to get them to advance in plot, and well… we had ideas in other stories that were too good to pass up and wanted to work them in no matter what.” TME said while he bowed to the screen.**

**“Indeed. So to recap from last chap, Marceline is still going to Billy’s old cave to me Maja and her partner Assh. Now surprisingly, Maja is somewhat being nice to Marceline despite everything else that’s going on and she also gave Marceline an interesting outfit that happens to be enchanted.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah though to be fair to Maja in this case, Marceline while being forced to come here can’t be damaged or anything and with how the plot was going, Marceline may actually end up being her apprentice at least in name and public only though would probably have to learn a few spells to make things legit, you readers gotta remember in terms of magic, Maja trumps Ash in every conceivable way as far as I know canon wise and unlike Ash would actually use her head to make sure Marceline knew that while she was forced to do thing, Maja would keep her word and as far as we know, she has, she hasn’t harmed Marceline per say aside from kinky moments in the bedroom, she hasn’t restricted Marceline aside from summons, and as long as Marceline keeps quiet with Finn and Bubblegum, Maja won’t spread anything bad about them, which in of itself maybe a way to make sure those incidents happen first so that the info is legit in the future so in a nutshell, Maja could be just using the info as a bluff for now since it technically didn’t happen yet at this point in time for some incidents… anyway I miss anything?” TME said while he thought about the contract with Maja and how Maja hasn’t broken the rules of it yet.**

**“Hmmm… no well there was the parts of Marceline failing her little tests after wearing the outfit and that Ash and Maja had a plan to get rich before going to Wizard City.” Atomsk said.**

**“Right, but lets make one thing clear… Marceline CAN take Ash on again and if she wins in a sex contest and outlast the douche, Marceline is free then and there and Maja made a backup that she would have to leave Ooo or the info would be spread somehow, but if Maja left Ooo for good, then the info would vanish so in a nutshell, Maja may get off scott free for now at the end of the story unless someone else got the info from Maja’s place or at least where the info is held but knowing Maja, that info would probably be guarded more then the Candy Kingdom on high alart… but I’m rambling, so lets get into the story for now and lets see how Marceline does in Wizard City with Maja’s current get rich quick scheme.” TME said while he remembered that the end of the past chapter was Marceline getting jumped by the guards after Maja left her alone with them and Maja went to Wizard City herself.**

**“Right. Happy reading everyone.” Atomsk said before the scene shifts to Marceline right after the guards start to exit the room they were having fun in.**

**Wizard City/ Guard Barracks/ Marceline, first shift guards**

The guards from the room had finished their fun with Marceline and after making sure they were presentable to some extent with a few cleaning spells, they walked out of the room while a couple high five one another and the captain of the group, being the last to leave, looks at Marceline and smirks at her.

“Well Miss Red Cat, better get cleaned and what not before you go in Wizard City, better learn a spell or two apprentice or you’ll have to… earn your way in again hehe… though I doubt my men and I will complain.” The Guard captain said before he exits the room and the camera turned to Marceline in her Red Cat getup while she was a twitching pleasure filled mess when she was pretty much gangbanged by 5 powerful Wizard guards and her stomach was slightly extended from how full she was, semen flowed from her pussy and ass every few moments while she coughed up semen a few times and still felt pleasurable aftershocks from the intense fucking which was further boosted by the pleasure heightening properties of the outfit.

_ ‘O-Oh fuck… so much cum. Actually glad that bitch put the anti preggo spell on me.’  _ Marceline thought as she tries to recover.

It took her a few minutes and even then she was still a pleasure filled mess before she went to the bathroom to get cleaned, the guard captain did give the OK and Maja never said she couldn’t remove this stuff to bathe so she would take the chance to get cleaned and in no time she was scrubbing her body down with soap and made sure to clean her entire body from head to toe while she stood in the shower.

As Marceline bathed she grumbles incoherently.

“Stupid Maja and Ash.”

Though since they were not there that Marceline could only grumble while she made sure she was cleaned before she exits the shower and when she was cleaned, she exits the building while making sure the cloak she wore could cover her front and was glad Maja gave this to her… not like she would actually tell her that but still…

She then floats into Wizard City while some guards eyed her and smirk at her which made her blush… seems the previous guards bragged about what happened which caused her to float faster while she tracked Maja’s scent through Wizard City, she was coming along well but when she turned a corner, she bumped into someone and that person was knocked onto their back with how fast Marceline was floating and when she looked… she jolts when she saw that it was Huntress Wizard, and she was rubbing her head which showed she was completely caught off guard from what just happened and looked to see Marceline… or in her eyes a red themed floating wizard woman, hard to tell what she was wearing under it with how closed the cloak was… Huntress never really hanged out with Marceline or anything but she was friendly with Finn so unless Finn talked about her, Marceline might as well be a stranger to Huntress no question asked.

“Tsk… hey watch where you're flying, not everyone can fly or float like you can… though what's the rush?, someone following you or something?” Huntress said when she dusts herself off after getting to her feet, seems like she couldn’t recognize Marceline at the moment, maybe without the cloak she could but right now, all Huntress saw was a red clothed greyish skinned female Wizard and with beings like Ash and a few others, not to rare of a skin color to see.

Marceline gulped before she tried to be cool.

“N-No and sorry. I was actually trying to locate my Master.” She said as she described her voice.

“Newbie huh?, who is your master?, or know where their shop or base is?, I could point out where they work in, at least the general direction.” Huntress said while she had a stoic look on her face.

“My master is… Maja.” Marceline said.

“Maja?... Maja the Sky Witch?... huh… heard rumors she is in a coma currently but also heard rumors she is still walking and all that… well rumors are rumors after all… anyway just head down this alleyway and take a right, fly along three blocks and take a left, you should see Maja’s base of operations, she runs a shop so she can keep some form of income, I’ll walk you there just in case so you don’t get lost, after that it's all you to find out where she lives, got some kind of flier a few hours ago talking about some kind of event being held there today so I’m heading there anyway so might as well kill two birds with one stone.” Huntress said while she gestured for Marceline to follow her.

Marceline’s eyes widened a bit behind her mask.

_ ‘Crap.’  _ She thought before following Huntress to locate Maja’s shop.

It took the duo a few minutes to get there, and when they did they saw a small crowd in front of Maja’s shop and Maja and Ash were there as well and Maja smirks when she saw Marceline and Huntress.

“Oh hey Huntress, nice to see you out of the woods and nice to see you too Red Cat, finally gotten clean huh?” Maja said while Huntress rolled her eyes at the wood thing and glanced at Marceline.

_ “Hope being her apprentice is worth it Red Cat… not much of a good personality on that Maja woman after all.”  _ Huntress whispered before she walked over to join the crowd who all had similar fliers and left Marceline alone for a moment.

_ ‘You have no idea what that conniving bitch is doing to me.’  _ Marceline thought as she looks at what Maja and Ash were doing.

Maja then cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention while Marceline floats over to float near Maja since Ash was still the worse of the two to her in some extent and so she could hear what Maja had to say.

“Greetings everyone, happy to see that you all have fliers, these ones are enchanted to go to those of certain criteria and from what I can tell, many of you do look interesting.” Maja said when she got into business mode right now to butter everyone up while Marceline could see many species of beings here, from Huntress the Wood Nymph to other Wizard like beings of various species like Rock elemental Wizards, Fire ones like flame people from the fire kingdom learning fire based spells… and to Marceline’s great surprise, she saw Phoebe of all people in the crowd with a couple flame guards near her, like this alternate timeline’s Finn, she was 18 as well and looked a bit more mature then her younger counterpart, either she was here on business with the GMW or she needed something from the city and the flier was able to let her get in without trouble… all in all it was a shocker nonetheless, there were other species as well covering all the elements and other species like goblins to even large troll Wizards and even a Wolf like Wizard with a pointy hat and a scar over their left eye.

_ ‘What the fuck?! Why is Finn’s ex here of all places? And why even come here?  _ Marceline thought as she continued to wonder what the deal was with the fliers.

Many people wondered the same but thanks to Maja’s business like tone, they were listening when she continued.

“Thankfully I have enchanted these fliers to go after people over the age of 18 or equal to that, so if anyone under the 18 age limit well… please leave I’m trying to run a good establishment here and I have various spells which can tell if anyone enters the new section of the store that I have an evict them thanks to some powerful golem sentries that I made… your free to come in but stay in the section that is for all ages or you WILL feel pain… got it?” Maja said which made some people actually jolt which showed more then a few were younger then 18 and Maja shook her head.

“Good grief, good thing I have new items in stock for all ages as well so I don’t get complaints, anyway please follow me inside and I’ll explain more, this should be a private thing anyway.” Maja said before she gestured for Ash and Marceline to follow her when she opened her store’s door so everyone could follow her inside.

Ash smirks at Marceline as he makes her go first.

Marceline rolls her eyes before she floats inside the shop.

When Marceline enters, she saw that the place looked fancy, every item was placed in order by price or type and there were even a few spell books on display in some cases and many customers looked impressed with how orderly the place looks so far while a few golem sentries were here or there to make sure no one shop lifts and two were by another door which Maja walked towards and she looks at everyone with a smirk.

“Alright… adults 18 and older… please follow me into my newest addon to my shop… trust me it will be worth it.” Maja said before she walked into the room and held the door open and Marceline saw Huntress, Phoebe and her guards, and many others like that wolf Wizard with the hat and some others enter which almost left Marceline behind but she followed anyway since her curiosity was getting to her as much as she wanted to deny it.

Though… she… and many more blushed when they saw they were in a massive room that was not only filled to the brim sex toys of various sizes and shapes, there were many sex based spells and other things that warented the high security of the golems… the place even looked like it was modeled after a sex dungeon and in the middle of the room was a few things that made many blush when it was labeled the demo area… though with how it was set up seems everyone would see how the demos worked… one item in the demo area was some kind of box with holes… no need to brainstorm what that could be… another was some chains with cuffs on the ends… again no brainer… there was even just a simple bed which could hold multiple people and Maja smirks at everyone.

“As you can see, this is my new adult section where the more… thrilling spells that I have amassed and collected over the years are stored here, for the right coin you can buy a copy of a spell or get a potion that can really make things in the bedroom interesting, and before you all complain, I did put on the fliers that there is a grand opening benefit and everyone gets one free spell of their choice to take with them as a way to earn customer trust and who am I to go back on my word?... though if you get one or not, I’m afraid there is one little catch, until the shop becomes more well known and to prevent other Wizards here from trying to copy me… I’ll need everyone to sign a confidentiality agreement, it's fine if you talk amongst flier holders on what happens here but until a year passes I’m afraid I can’t let others know per say besides invited customers, helps with testing the waters on how the adult section will go and what not, some of you should understand since many here are intelligent wizards who would want to make sure a personal project has all the kinks ironed out before letting other people know right?, I’ll even give a little bonus here if you all sign as well which I will explain in a moment.” Maja said while she had a business-like smile on her face.

Marceline blinks at the smile but doesn’t buy that.

_ ‘Fake bitch.’  _ She thought before she sees anyone that was 18 or older sign the agreement.

Even Huntress and shockingly Phoebe did sign it as well while Maja smirks at Phoebe.

“Why your highness, I am honored to have you here but don’t you have an honesty policy in place?” Maja said while Phoebe smiles at her, seems no one told Phoebe about Maja.

“True but unless someone asks me a question on the details on how this went I won’t have to say anything, besides I could just say that I can’t say until a year from now passes so technically not a lie, besides I’m curious about how this will go.” Phoebe said while Maja smirks.

“Good, and to everyone here thanks you for your patience, now for the bonus… unless any of you don’t have a partner, for the purely female applicants here and who swing for males only or both ways, I have a new and improved Ash here who would be more then happy to help with the demo, now before ANY of you complain, yes I know he isn’t the most popular here or well liked but as you can see my magic helped make him go from a thin weak man to one who would be like an adonis now and let me tell you… can last in sex though it took a lot out of me to make happen since Ash here was a serious work in progress and lets just say it took awhile to train him for what I have in mind, you don’t have to worry about him coming after any of you as well, Ash here is pretty much under a contract of mine that pretty much makes him my personal toy so to speak and unless he wants to go back to being what many would consider a loser… I suggest he stick to pure business and not try anything that would scare away customers… in a nutshell think of him as a sex toy of sorts and nothing more, and as a bonus any ladies who get with him for a demo round will have a birth control spell casted on them which will last a month tops so after you try out some spells and pick one out you like you can do whatever you want for a month and not have to worry about having a child, any questions before I continue?” Maja said while she points at Ash for a second to show that the more handsome man was indeed Ash himself if no one knew.

The woman and Huntress were shocked when they saw the new and improved Ash and surprisingly… some even blush when they saw how handsome he was. But the big question is… can he really be good in bed?

Maja noticed and she smirks when she held a hand up.

“If any of you doubt my work on Ash, I could have my apprentice her help demonstrate his skills or if any of you ladies are curious, pick a sex spell from around here and let Ash help you demo it… same with the females or females who can shapeshift a cock… my apprentice here Red Cat will help demo things on her end if you request and while she’s not up to Ash’s level right now, she is a fast learner, so all I can say is try and give the benifet of the doubt and have fun, no one is forcing anyone to demo the spells with them, if you have a partner here or have a person in mind, we have various spells who can make a double of them here so you can have fun with them, now then, any questions before we start?, in fact I’ll even help demo a bit as well so its not like I won’t have some fun for the grand opening here.” Maja said while she smiles at the crowd.

Everyone was a bit surprised when they heard that as Marceline’s eyes widened.

_ ‘Oh fucking A no.’  _ She thought as she didn’t want that.

Though considering she couldn’t say jack all, she watched as every customer splits up and looks around for a spell to demo and in no time flat, one customer, a female looking humanoid walked up to Maja and she had a spell in mind.

“Excuse me, but would this spell work with anyone?” the woman asked while Maja looked at the spell.

“Hmmm, body shifting and you… yeah it does work for anyone though for some maybe harder than others, I’m guessing its because you want to change your body’s shape is that right?” Maja said when the humanoid, on closer inspection was a Goblin Wizard who was a petite looking female nods her head.

“Yeah… bit short and not as well… plump as some of the more popular goblin ladies where I’m from.” the Goblin Wizard said while Maja hums.

“Well I’m sure Ash here would love to help test that spell out if you cast it on yourself and make your body a dream come true, I did say that any 1 spell was up for grabs after copying it to an empty spell book was no issue here, so fire away, cast the spell though I would recommend undressing in the demo area… can’t have you make a mess here and rip out of your clothing right?” Maja said while she smirks at the tiny goblin Wizard woman.

The Goblin woman blinks in shock when she sees Ash.

“Ash?!... is that really you?, I thought you’re just a different guy who had the same name or something.”

Maja and Marceline blink at that before they look at Ash since he seemed to know the Goblin woman and after a moment of thought, Ash seemed to recognize the goblin woman after a moment of thought.

“Wait… are you that Goblin who used to live in that shed?, thought you moved out or something when I haven’t seen you recently, didn’t know you became a Wizard.” Ash said when he had a surprised look on his face.

“Well I did. Had to move when that big yellow dog showed up and started ransacking my house. Who knew you were this very adonis.” The Goblin woman said as she looks at Ash.

“Hehe, yeah, anyway I don’t mind showing you a good time since you were a good neighbour but try and make a sexy form that I can have some real fun with.” Ash said while he winked at the Goblin woman. 

The goblin woman actually blushes from that as Marceline rolls her eyes.

_ ‘Oh please someone tell me this is all a dream.’ _ She thought but sadly, reality is against her.

That caused the Goblin woman to open the book and after looking through it a bit, she walked over to the demo area and after getting undressed, she wasn’t much to look at at first but when she casts the spell, her form starts to glow, shift and what not and her form changed so that she was around Marceline or Maja’s height, her body got an hourglass figure, her breasts went from an A cup or so to a C to D size, her hips widened so that she had wide hips and aside from a bald head common for Goblins… she actually looked pretty sexy now that she altered her form to what she desired and looks her body over while she wondered how she looked when she looked at Maja, Ash, and Marceline.

Maja smirks and gave a thumbs up for a first timer using that spell was impressive to her and even she had to admit the goblin woman didn’t look too bad.

Ash grins.

“Not bad. Very sexy indeed.”

“Indeed, what do you think Red Cat?, pretty eye opening huh?... good enough for any being with a libido to eat.” Maja said while she smirks at Red Cat AKA Marceline AKA the Vampire Queen to see how she would react.

The Goblin woman looks at Red Cat a.k.a Marceline, as Marceline hated being put on the spot even though She believed that the Goblin woman looked nice.

“She’s okay by my book.” She said.

“Well underwhelming response aside seems you get a passing grade by all of us, why not let Ash test out that form for you… trust me its not just his muscles I augmented… you may fall for Ash’s body alone now after all the customizing I did… still let me handle dealing with Ash’s personality so if he gives you any lip then let me know.” Maja said while she points a thumb at Ash and his pants shift a bit to show a large bulge in his pants that grew bigger the longer he looked at the nude augmented Goblin woman.

The Goblin woman, and other ladies close who noticed, blushes as they saw that before the Goblin woman lightly nods her head at Maja before she walks towards Ash.

Ash then leads her to the demo area so she could pick something to have fun with which left Maja with Marceline.

“Hehe… so Red Cat, think this shop is as bad as it seems so far?... interested in picking out something?.... Gotta learn a few spells after all so unless you want to have fun with the guards up front you may want to pick a few spells to learn… consider it on me… I insist… but from the adult section only… can’t have you learn anything dangerous… yet.” Maja said when she enjoyed the look on Marceline’s masked face.

Marceline was blushing brightly when the guards were mentioned and wanted to scream at Maja but couldn’t for so many obvious reasons.

Though one upside is if she learns a spell she won’t have to deal with the guards.

“Thank you… Master.” Marceline said as she almost wanted to throw up from this.

Maja chuckles and waves at Marceline while she floats away.

“No problem… I’ll let you know if anyone request you for your help so enjoy the reading.” Maja said while she smirks more when Marceline jolts a bit from hearing that.

“Damn it.” Marceline lowly mutters as she begins browsing around in the adult second of the shop.

She found a few spells of interest which did get her attention.

One was a shape changing spell similar to what the goblin woman picked but had the added effect of either being temporary or permanent so she could probably make her disguise better since while the disguise fooled Huntress it may not work long if she didn’t try and change her body more if she lost her mask or something.

Another was an ice spell surprisingly enough, it wasn’t top tier but not only could she make anything out of ice with it, it could at least give her some common ground with Simon, though she did contemplate on getting it since Maja could make her make some embarrassing items or something so she put that on a maybe pile.

Finally was simply put a birth control spell so she could use the spell since it seemed like something every woman should have.

_ ‘Oh I definitely need this.’ _ She thought.

After taking a few minutes to remember the spells or at least the birth control spell before she was called over by Maja.

“Hey Red Cat, you have a couple ladies wanting your help with demoing some spells.” Maja said which made Marceline sigh and when she turned to Maja, she jolts when she saw Huntress and Phoebe were the ones who called for her while Phoebe’s guards were still browsing things.

_ ‘Oh no.’  _ Marceline thought as she nervously approached the duo.

“Y-You two requested me?”

Phoebe blinks for a moment when Red Cat’s voice sounded strange before she speaks up.

“Yeah, I found this temperature controlling spell and wanted to see if it can help so I can touch others and not burn places down in case I need to stay long periods of time outside of the fire kingdom and a flame shield spell won’t last long unfortunately… I’m not going for that Ash guy since I heard how much of a donk he is and that he is not a friend to anyone, besides I have experience more with women then men right now so why break a good rythem?, and I think Huntress here wanted to test out one of the spells here, think it was some kind of stopping spell?” Phoebe said while she smiles at Red Cat a bit and like Huntress, all Phoebe could see was Marceline disquised as Red Cat and only the skin tone got her attention yet again, thanks to there being so many species of humanoids on Ooo, Phoebe didn’t think much of it right now while Huntress rolled her eyes.

“It’s a spell to prevent an orgasm for a certain amount of time, I’m hoping to test it out and since my species can get with both genders, I’m hoping to test it out after I form a cock, though I’m wondering if this woman here can do the same.” Huntress said while Maja smirks when she spoke up before Marceline could say anything.

“But of course, aside from floating, she is a natural shapeshifter so Red Cat here can cater to any fantasy you want for the demo, all you two need to do is just pick a spot so the fun can start.” Maja said while she smirks at the two females and Marceline.

Marceline still can’t believe what’s happening as she not only was picked by two women but one of them was Finn’s ex.

Sadly though, Marceline can’t do anything that will blow her cover.

“R-Right… so shall we… get going?”

“Right, though seems the bed is taken by that Ash guy it seems, want to try that box Huntress?” Phoebe said when she saw Ash humping away at the altered Goblin Wizard’s pussy and Phoebe blushed from how large Ash’s cock was, ignoring his mentality she had to admit that Ash wasn’t bad to look back since well… his body was altered so much that he might as well be Ash in name only.

The Goblin woman was moaning and groaning loud as Huntress had a stoic look on her face even though Ash’s improvement was not bad.

“Might as well.” Huntress said making Marceline blinked.

“Uhhh… what box?”

“Why the one right here… thought you would have seen it, to put it simply… it's a large gloryhole stand… I’m sure I don’t need to explain more do I?” Maja said when she smiles at Marceline.

Marceline blinked before turning her head and sees box on the other side of the room.

It was still inside of the demo area and like Maja said it was in plain sight so to speak, it had many holes on the side and top while a hatch was on one side to allow a person to work their magic inside of the box… all in all it looked like it was made for one purpose only right now which Marceline could guess a mile away.

_ ‘Son of a bitch.’  _ Marceline thought before looking at the trio.

“I supposed that can work for the three of us at least.”

“Good, still you know the drill by now, off with the clothes though for my apprentice and the Wood Nymph, they can keep their masks on… though if Red Cat here wants to remove the mask she has the option to do so… most likely in the box so she won’t get it messy hehe.” Maja said before she chuckles at the look Marceline was giving her.

Marceline was giving her a look that said to stop talking as Phoebe blushes at the part of being nude in front of others.

“W-Well I can respect that since I heard that wood nymphs’s masks is a cultural thing.” Phoebe said.

“Yeah… only parents and the bond mate we take can see our faces… well unless there is a midwife or midhusband around to help birth a baby but normally they are other wood nymphs so rare for any besides those three exceptions to see a unmasked face, rest of the family maybe but rare for couples to have more than one child… anyway we should get started so I can see if this spell is legit.” Huntress said before she just ripped off her clothing and it turned into leaves which showed off her nude body, she had a powerfully toned body but not too buff to distract from her beauty while she had wide hips and her breasts were perky to boot, around the B to C in size but didn’t seem to detract from her figure.

Marceline lightly blushes as she sees this same as Phoebe before she nervously starts taking off her clothes as well.

Thankfully it was mainly with each piece of clothing vanishing into flames and in no time flat, Phoebe was nude and unlike Huntress, Phoebe was more curvy with D cup breasts, wide shapely hips, and had curves in all the right places and had a strong looking back with some muscles here and there over her body like her arms and legs and even had a developing 6 pack.

Marceline was blushing brightly a bit when she saw Phoebe’s bod.

_ ‘Oh my… did she get this way after taking over the throne? I may care for Finn but he really missed out on this.’  _ She thought.

Maja chuckles when she saw Marceline staring and looks at Phoebe and Huntress.

“Hehe, seems Red here likes what she sees, better get to the demo area you two and lets see if your spells work out for you two.” Maja said while she gestured for the trio to get walking or floating in Marceline’s case.

Marceline and Phoebe blushes a bit as they walk/float towards the box as Huntress walked after them.

When that happened, Marceline got in the box and had to remove her cloak while outside the box, Huntress was talking with Phoebe.

“So how do you want to start this?, I’ll be testing this spell out on me after I grow my cock but can you and will that spell really help?” Huntress said while she took a moment to rub her bud and a moment later she groans when she grew a large cock, it was around the 10 inch mark and looked 3 inches thick, green skin color like her body and all in all, Huntress didn’t seem phased when some ladies and men eyed her up and down… same with Phoebe when they eyed her form before going back to their own browsing.

Phoebe blushes brightly when she saw that before gulping.

“W-Well I can. I just don’t… do that often.”

“I see, well think of it like this, one round and you can leave, but you need to check how the spell works so might get cheated if you don’t test this spell out… speaking of which…” Huntress said while she muttered the spell and shuddered when a gold ring appeared at the base of her cock and it was like a tattoo when it cooled to show a black line and Huntress hums a bit when she felt nothing bad with her body.

“Seems legit with this spell, good thing I made a safeword so I can undo it later.” Huntress said when she seemed pleased with the spell now while her cock throbbed a couple times before she looks at Phoebe to see what she would do… though she did see her staring at Huntress’s cock and cleared her throat just now to get Phoebe’s attention.

Phoebe jolts as she felt embarrassed before she she begins to concentrate and starts summoning her cock.

It took a moment as it grew from her bud however, since she was in a crowded place, Phoebe lost a bit of concentration and her cock was surprisingly two inches longer than Huntress’s cock as the width was 3 ½.

Huntress blinked in surprise while she looked impressed.

“Huh… not bad, bit on the big side but guess that must be your taste huh?” Huntress said which caused Marceline to be confused and when she looked out of a hole… she got a stunned look on her face when she saw how massive Phoebe was while she also saw how big Huntress was as well.

_ ‘Oh my…’ _ Was all Marceline thought as Phoebe blushes brightly.

“Sorry. Was feeling nervous since I’m in a crowded place.”

“I see, well if you want to continue this afterwords to really test that spell, I wouldn’t mind helping you practice, I know the flame shield and if that spell of yours works, the flame shield maynot be needed… but first…” Huntress said while she starts walking towards the Gloryhole box and tapped one side to get Marceline’s attention.

“Hey Red Cat, tap the side your facing, I want to see how that mouth of yours is and to see if this spell can keep me from cumming.” Huntress said with a stoic tone to her voice.

Marceline rolls her eyes but at least it wasn’t the guards or worse… Assh.

“Alright then.” She said before she taps the side of the box.

Huntress went to that side that was tapped before she stuck her cock through one of the holes and Marceline watched Huntress’s cock enter the hole and it looked pretty huge up close while Phoebe, who blushed from the possible fun with Huntress later, followed her and stands near Huntress and slipped her cock in next to Huntress through another hole after she cast the spell that she got on herself, her body’s temperature went down a bit but not to life threatening levels and when her shoulders accidently touched Huntress, it stung for a second but wasn’t burning and Huntress quickly adjusts and just waits for Marceline to start her work while Marceline looked at two massive cocks pointing her way and the inside of the box was lit up thanks to Phoebe’s dimly lit cock.

Marceline gulps a bit before she grabbed Huntress’s dick with one hand before grabbing Phoebe’s with the other.

Phoebe groans from the feeling while Huntress hums a bit while they enjoy how Marceline gripped their cocks and Maja walked over to speak with Phoebe and to mess with Marceline a bit.

“Hey your highness, I’m a bit curious… while you are enjoying yourself, mind answering a few questions?, are you approaching your heat cycle or something?, heard Flame people go into those during certain times of year and it can last a month or so… so how come you came here?, you planning to try and get with a non flame person?, or you just trying to experiment with magic so if you do you can be prepared?” Maja said while she leaned up against the box and watched Phoebe and Huntress a bit while Huntress glanced at Phoebe from the side while shuddering when Marceline strokes hers and Phoebe’s cocks.

Phoebe blushes a bit.

“Well… yes for being in heat. As for the rest… we’ll not yet but can’t hurt to be prepared and all.”

“I see… well hope you enjoy yourself… I recommend that you go behind the box here so Red Cat can show you a good time that you won’t forget… hehe… who knows, you may like her so much you may try and hit on her, can’t say she may not like it with a cock that big, and I could use someone like you to help train her so… you scratch my back I scratch yours so to speak since you are in heat?” Maja said while she smirks while she enjoyed messing with Marceline right now.

Marceline’s eyes widened when she heard that as Phoebe was blushing brightly.

“Well… I don’t wish to impose on this.”

“Nonsense, trying to train my apprentice anyway, lets just say that thanks to a bet that she lost, she has to do stuff like this anyway and only when she can beat Ash in a sexathon does she pretty much can stop doing stuff like this, have a magical contract and what not so ask Huntress if I’m bluffing, besides a beauty like you does look like she needs a good stress relief and my apprentice needs help so why not think that your helping her in this case… besides if she was as unwilling as I make it sound to be, wouldn’t she be more noticeable with her anger and what not?” Maja said with a smirk on her face.

Phoebe blinked when she heard that as while being thoughtful about this as Marceline was mentally screaming from what Maja is doing.

Maja saw that she was helping Phoebe think about this and smirks when she passed Phoebe a card.

“Here, my card if you want to talk details later but for now you should really enjoy Red Cat here… I’ll give you and Huntress an extra few rounds with Red Cat before you have to let her recover… until then I’ll talk to you later, I need to deal with some customers real quick so have fun.” Maja said while she passed Phoebe a card with her name, title, number, and an address where her home was placed…

Phoebe looks at the card before looking at Huntress.

“You think she was serious with everything else?”

“Maybe, Maja may not be well liked but she does keep her word… besides I’m not complaining with Red Cat here, maybe I could join you in training her if Maja will allow that, should help Red Cat here beat Ash so she can get out of that contract so it's not like we would be doing this for a bad reason.” Huntress said while she groans a bit when Marceline strokes off Huntress and Phoebe at a harder rate.

Phoebe groans from that as well.

“Y-You’re right. I mean no one deserves to be in this predicament. But I wonder why would Red Cat have agreed to take a bet on that?”

“W-Well unless there was some kind of big reward, a bet between Wizard’s are a pretty serious thing to go through, unless R-Red Cat here beats Ash in a sex contest, seems Maja has her doing things like this… h-hard to tell if she hates it or not right now with how fast she’s stroking us.” Huntress muttered when Marceline was indeed stroking them off at a faster rate.

Marceline didn’t say anything as she listened but she was now actually hoping that with Huntress and Phoebe’s help she may actually beat Ash for the next challenge and finally be free which made her stroke the duo’s dicks a bit faster.

Phoebe groans a bit loud from that action.

“H-Hard to say. Guess we’ll worry about this l-later on.”

“R-Right... but in order to do that she’s going to need to step things up… good handjobs or not she won’t get far with us, more so with this spell on my cock as well.” Huntress said before groaning when she felt her pleasure spike for a moment.

Marceline now has a determined look.

_ ‘Fine then.’  _ She thought before she opens her mouth and sticks out her long tongue before she uses it to lick Huntress’s cock.

Huntress shudders from that and moans lightly from the feeling and used her hands to play with her breasts which told Phoebe that Marceline was pleasing Huntress more now.

Phoebe blushes when she saw that as Marceline kept on pleasing Huntress’s cock as the Vampire Queen stroked Phoebe’s cock a bit hard.

Phoebe shuddered from that and just waits for her turn when she watched how pleased Huntress was and Marceline could taste some sap like precum hit her tongue and was surprisingly sweet like honey.

Marceline did hum at the taste which caused her to double her efforts as she kept stroking Phoebe off before Marceline uses her tongue to tease the tip of Huntress’s dick.

Huntress shuddered from that and while Marceline kept licking her cock, all she could get was precum from the Wood Nymph and at best a slow throb was felt but things were getting boring now with how long Marceline just kept on going with her licks.

Marceline can see that she’s gonna have to up the ante before she opens her mouth again and swallows Huntress’s dick.

Luckily for her being undead, Marceline doesn’t need to breathe.

Huntress really groans from that and grits her teeth while Phoebe looked confused.

“F-Fuck… s-she just swallowed my cock like it was nothing.” Huntress muttered while her cock throbbed harder in Marceline’s mouth and Marceline could hear Huntress’s pleased moans and groans from just the deepthroat alone.

Marceline mentally chuckled as Phoebe was surprised.

“S-Seriously? Doesn’t she have to breathe for something like this?”

“G-Guess she d-doesn’t need to breathe or she has some serious l-lung training… either way I’m not complaining.” Huntress muttered before she thrusts her hips and her cock went in and out of Marceline’s mouth again and again and pretty deep as well which caused a bulge to be seen in her throat if one were to peak inside of the box.

Marceline groans from that before she starts bobbing her head back and forth on Huntress’s dick before she resumes stroking Phoebe off.

The two women moan from that while Huntress enjoyed Marceline’s mouth for a bit more and Phoebe bit her lower lip before she spoke up to get Marceline’s attention.

“S-Sorry… w-while you are b-busy Red Cat… but think you could… suck my cock?... f-fuck this teasing with your hand is driving me insane.” Phoebe muttered while her toes curled on the ground a few times while her cock throbbed greatly in Marceline’s hand.

Marceline blinked after hearing that as she felt Phoebe’s dick throbbing.

_ ‘Hmmm well… she did ask.’  _ She thought before she pulls her mouth off of Huntress’s dick and goes to Phoebe’s cock before giving her a powerful blowjob.

“KUU!” Phoebe groans loudly from that while Marceline could taste Phoebe’s precum and… found it really good tasting… maybe from the fact that the fluids were a shade of red but Marceline seemed to run on autopilot when she really bobbed her head to get the real treat from Phoebe since Huntress’s orgasm was locked for now.

Huntress blinked as she noticed what was going on with Phoebe as Marceline was really going at it as she sucked the Flame Queen’s dick like there was no tomorrow.

For a bit, Marceline keeps on sucking Phoebe’s cock and could feel her getting closer and closer and Phoebe grits her teeth and she tossed her head back and groans loudly when she came hard in Marceline’s mouth and boy it was a large load, plenty of red as well thanks to the red coloring of the load which filled Marceline’s mouth and made her cheeks bloat a bit.

Huntress didn’t know how much cum Phoebe let out but Marceline was surprised at the amount and wondered if the Queen of Flames was very fertile with her dick before Marceline starts swallowing Phoebe’s cum as she bobs her head more. 

Phoebe shudders more from that and groans when she keeps riding out her orgasm and her load leaks from Marceline’s mouth even with her drinking it as fast as she could which caused some glowing sperm to drip down her chin and too her breasts before Phoebe tapped off with a groan and had a pleased look on her face as a result with a tongue hanging out of her mouth as well.

Huntress had a slight amused look on her face.   
  
“Feel better?” She said as Marceline uses her mouth to clean Phoebe’s dick.

“O-Oh….yeah… needed… that badly…” Phoebe muttered while she shuddered from Marceline cleaning her cock though to Marceline’s surprise it stayed iron hard through it all.

_ ‘Whoa… Can’t believe it’s still hard. Though I‘m not complaining.’  _ Marceline thought as she was finished cleaning Phoebe’s dick.

When she finished, she heard Huntress and Phoebe talking again.

“So Phoebe, now that you have a top off, want to go to the other side and repay Red Cat for the good time?, not sure if there is a hole large enough to let you eat her out but I’m sure you can at least use your hand right?” Huntress said in a teasing way while outside the box, Huntress was lightly smiling at Phoebe.

Marceline and Phoebe blinks after hearing that as Phoebe blushes.

“W-We’ll… she did make me feel good so… I think it’s fair if I… return the favor.”

“Good… then you might as well walk behind the box and let Red Cat know, pretty sure she could use a loving touch from a friendly face since I doubt Maja and Ash treat her well considering a forced contract.” Huntress said while Marceline blinks at how close Huntress was to finding out the real truth… though she wasn’t wrong per say…

“You’re right. At least we won’t treat Red Cat bad.” Phoebe said before she got behind the box.

A moment later, Marceline heard Phoebe tap the side of the box she was at and Marceline saw the hole she was closest too and considering she was this far into the fun… well… Phoebe saw Marceline press her ass against the hole and she could see Marceline’s folds mainly as a result, thanks to the size of the box’s width being pretty even for a perfect square, Marceline didn’t need to move around much to do so, so she was pretty close to Huntress’s cock as well.

Phoebe blushes as she continues to start before she brought her hand out and starts rubbing Marceline’s folds a bit.

Marceline did shudder before she took Huntress cock in her mouth.

Huntress shudders from that and just lets Marceline work her cock good while the scene mainly focused on Phoebe and her work with Marceline’s folds which looked pretty inviting right now to her.

Phoebe continues to rub Marceline’s folds before she gently stuck a couple of fingers inside.

Marceline muffled as she felt that.

For a bit, Phoebe keeps on fingering Marceline’s folds for a few minutes, and thanks to the pleasure heightening effect of the outfit Marceline wore, her orgasm hit her surprisingly fast and hard which made her groan and squirt on Phoebe’s hand, stinging her quite a bit but oddly enough Phoebe didn’t stop fingering Marceline’s folds through the orgasm, guess lust was overriding pain so far for the Flaming Royal.

Marceline kept groaning from her climaxing which made her bob her head a bit hard on Huntress’s dick before using her tongue to wrap around it and stroke it.

Huntress was surprised by that but didn’t complain thanks to how good she felt and when Marceline tapped off, Phoebe pants a little from how inviting Marceline looks and Phoebe’s heat starts to get to her again and she hot in position behind Marceline in the box and rubbed the head of her cock on Marceline’s folds to show what Phoebe was about to do to her.

Marceline knew what was gonna happen but didn’t care as she rubs her folds on Phoebe’s dick.

That caused Phoebe to shudder and she slowly pushed her cock into Marceline’s folds, going very deep and stretching her out wide the further and further she went in pushing her hips and by extension her cock forward, and though Phoebe felt pain at how her cock was getting covered with fluids… it was oddly turning her on more when she seemingly enjoyed the pain which made her groan as a result before she bumped into Marceline’s cervix.

Marceline groans as she climaxed again on Phoebe’s dick before Marceline felt her cervix being poked.

That caused Phoebe to grit her teeth before she starts to thrust her hips and fucked Marceline hard and fast right then and there and her cock bashed into Marceline’s cervix again and again when it wanted to try and get into her womb.

Marceline groans loudly from that action which made her suck Huntress’s cock even harder like if she was trying to milk out the wood nymph’s syrupy cum.

Though thanks to the spell, that was not going to happen while Phoebe keeps on fucking Marceline hard while Huntress had gritted teeth when she enjoyed how hard Marceline was working her cock.

Maja at this time smirks at the sight and with a plan forming in her head… she approached the trio and speaks up near them to get their attention.

“So ladies, how is my apprentice doing with servicing your cocks?, seems the Queen of Flames rather enjoys it if her thrusting hips are any indication.” Maja said while she had a grin on her face.

Phoebe blush brightly as she kept pounding Marceline’s pussy.

“S-Sorry. But her pussy… J-Just feels so good.”

“I see, maybe our talk later will bear some kind of fruit if you are more interested with seeing how sexy Red Cat can be… so Huntress… how is Red Cat’s mouth?, saw you cast that orgasm halting spell a bit ago so I’m sure a large load is just building up if the look on your masked face is any indication… hehe, maybe messy when you release it later for one large mega load but the pleasure alone should be worth it.” Maja said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Huntress groans from how hard Marceline bobbed her head before looking at Maja.

“I-I will admit… H-Her mouth skills are incredible.”

“Good Good, glad you enjoy her, hopefully she will get good enough so that she can please anyone here hehe, by the way I need to ask just to clear things up, you two don’t hang around Finn and Bubblegum much right?, I ask because there is a rumor going around that I supposedly attacked the candy kingdom but considering there is a rumor that I’m in a coma when I’m clearly not, must be some kind of like that the princess of the candy kingdom made… make sense since she doesn’t like Wizards and may have tried to put the blame on me… I’ll admit that I had an item of Marceline’s but it was legally traded to me… had to trade something for that toy of Marceline’s so she could get it back but Bubblegum and Marceline trespassed in my home without much provocation… I mean from one wizard to another, you should at least respect the fact that I didn’t do much compared to what those two did… they barged into my home and pretty much forced me into a trade of sorts, got this shirt from the princess but lost my familiar as a result…. Hence the need for some new muscle like Ash… bit of a downgrade if you ask me since the familiar can at least shapeshift and has some brains… Ash does not… point is, think any of those rumors are legit?... seems to me Bubblegum is trying to just not get in trouble if she started a fight with a Wizard for some reason.” Maja said while she grins a bit when Phoebe, even in her heated state, seemed a bit curious about that since as far as she knew, Bubblegum did have a things against Wizards even when she was younger when she dated Finn, just to reiterate, Phoebe here is 18 as well like Finn thanks to the slightly altered timeline or the timeline that the future Maja landed in at least so while Phoebe was none the wiser, Maja was making a plan of making Phoebe distrust Bubblegum and at this point in time… she was known to spy and other things after all which was distrustful in of itself… and thanks to her scrying of the Future… she knew the Cooler would happen so if she made Phoebe more distrustful of Bubblegum… well… more fun for Maja when that happens.

Marceline was able to snap out of it when she heard this.

_ ‘What is she doing?’  _ She thought as Huntress was thoughtful.

“Well… it is wrong to barge into someone’s home and nothing wrong with making business. Though when you say it was an item belonging to the Vampire Queen, did she make the trade or did someone took that item without permission from the owner?”

“Well to be honest sorta, Ash here pretty much traded me a toy makeshift bear for this cherry blossom wand that I made, guy never told me about where he got it aside from telling me that it was just a piece of junk, at the time I didn’t think much of it but it had some pretty good emotions on it so I figured I could use it for some spells, I mean do you always ask where you get traded items from when you make a trade?, I thought it was just something made during the premushroom wars, yet years later I get invaded by Marceline and Bubblegum and while she made a trade for this odd looking shirt for it which had more intense emotions with it, they left with that long armed toy thing, simply put how was I to know it belonged to the Vampire Queen and that Ash stole it from her?, but a trade is a trade and we Wizards know that as long as a deal was made, no take backs unless an item is traded back, thankfully the princess was good with business and I got this sweet shirt out of it as a result that had mondo good emotions with it, they left then and there and I lost a good familiar who went to be a… ugh… dancer… and since good help is so hard to find these days I made the guy who gave me so much trouble following suit my lackey as a result and as you can see, brains aside he does make good help… after his remake into a physical adonis… can’t do much about his poo brains though.” Maja said while she looked over to see Ash making out with a few ladies while the Goblin Wizard woman was laying nearby while she was a twitching pleasure filled mess and had a pleased look on her face while sperm leaked from all three of her holes.

Huntress blinked when she saw that before looking back at Maja.

“Yes well even if he’s improved, still gotta keep your guard up just in case.”

“Yeah well I learned that now and can pretty much return Ash to normal at anytime as a failsafe, so in a nutshell as long as he plays ball, I’ll make sure he doesn’t cause anymore trouble that could make me look bad, still point is I had no idea that stuffed teddy bear was Marceline’s but thanks to that shirt I got a better deal in the end, seems like that Bubblegum woman really did care for Marceline with how much emotion was in that shirt… still point is they invaded my home and pretty much attacked me simple enough before that trade was made so….” Maja said before she shrugged her shoulders… she wasn’t lying persay but… well… Marceline missed the thoughtful look on Phoebe’s face even when Phoebe fucked Marceline at a harder rate.

_ ‘So they were trying to get back a stuffed toy that belongs to Marceline? Well I can understand sentimentality for the Vampire Queen but… I think Maja was the victim. I mean she sounds honest and didn’t do anything wrong.’  _ Phoebe thought as Marceline had a different reaction.

_ ‘That bitch! I’m doing what she wants and now she’s using what she knows to make Bonnie look bad.’  _ Marceline thought as she wants to rip Maja’s face off.

Though even if she hated to admit it… and really hated to admit it, but Maja wasn’t using future events but past events and Marceline and Bubblegum did intrude in her home, Marceline attacked the Familiar and guess from the sound of things, Maja and Bubblegum made a trade, but what shirt would be good enough for Hambo?... wait… there could be only one that would make sense if it was THAT shirt.

Marceline’s eyes widened at the sudden realization.

_ ‘Did Bonnie traded the shirt that I gave her to get Hambo back for me?’  _ She thought when she remembered how the Door Lord to her friends stuff and saw that Bubblegum still had the shirt after all theses years.

Though Marceline would have to deal with that one situation later when she felt Phoebe fucking her harder out of nowhere.

“F-Fuck… can’t believe Bubblegum would do this… trading is one thing but attacking you is another… couldn’t they just make that trade without harming you or that familiar?” Phoebe said while Maja smiles a bit more.

“Oh how you understand me!, well considering you understand I’ll make this talk short if you want to talk later but point blank, could you help me train Red Cat?, even if you don’t want to do much else, she needs a serious level up and a cutie like you would be a good pick and with a cock like this, it would be good training for her.” Maja said when she sounded very pleased with how Phoebe was responding right now.

Marceline’s eyes widened as she couldn’t believe that Phoebe was going along with it as Huntress listens.

Phoebe blushes but still responded.

“Y-Yes… I’ll be happy to help train Red Cat.”

Maja grins at that and clapped her hands once.

“Great, how about I invite you and Huntress to the back room later, I am going to announce it soon anyway but might as well give you two a sneak peak so to speak… you see for those who really want to have fun but not be restricted by normal morals can go there and live out a fantasy of their making… powerful magics that I made with plenty of research… you could live out a fantasy of getting back at Bubblegum by making her your bitch… or even have a copy of Finn to have fun with that won’t be burned so you could have any kind of dirty fantasy you could think of and no one would know… so how about it you two?... want to accept my invitation?” Maja said while Huntress wondered why she was invited when Phoebe was the one mainly talked to through all this.

Phoebe’s eyes widened after hearing this as Huntress was confused.

“Why are you inviting me?” The wood nymph asked.

“Simple… you are a wood Nymph… and wood Nymph’s normally want to get the fucking of their life from the bond mate they want… why not try and test out various people you know since the doubles are well... duplicates… besides were Wizards and shouldn’t Wizards stick together?... not only that you seem pretty friendly with the Queen of flames here so why not have fun together?, I mean you didn’t do anything bad to me and I could even toss in Red Cat as a partner for your fun since she needs a serious level up… well… there is also one other event in the backroom… a mass orgy of sorts where everyone can test out the spell they learn here and really let loose… think of it as a gift from me to all you good customers if you want.” Maja said with a smirk on her face.

Huntress blinked a few times as she looks at Phoebe for a moment as Phoebe blush a bit.

“Eh, why not. Could be a lot of fun.” Huntress said.

Phoebe was silent for a moment while she fucked Marceline harder while her orgasm gets closer.

“W-Well…. Alright… I’ll go to the back room area…” Phoebe muttered since unlike with Bubblegum, Maja at this time was being pretty truthful while Maja grins at that.

“Great, I’ll make sure you have plenty of toys and what not to use, might as well start this friendship in a good way now.” Maja said while she starts walking away… but not before slapping Phoebe on the ass which caused her to jolt and groan when she broke into Marceline’s womb and not a moment later, came hard like a volcano erupting and Marceline’s womb slowly bloats from the intense orgasm Phoebe had.

Marceline muffly groans loudly as she feels that which caused her to climax very hard on top of Phoebe’s dick.

Huntress heard Phoebe groaning more while some sperm leaked out of Marceline and onto the ground which caused the box to light up more and when Phoebe tapped off, she pants for breath while her cock was still iron hard though she did pull free of Marceline’s pussy and managed to get this out.

“F-Fuck… alright Huntress, her pussy is free, if you want to remove that spell and finally get an orgasm, now is a good time.” Phoebe said when she noticed that Huntress’s cock looked a bit swollen from how badly it wanted to cum now.

Huntress groans a bit in discomfort when she believed it was time.

“You’re right.” She said before she pulls her cock out of Marceline’s mouth.

Marceline gasps for a bit after tapping off as she tries to recover.

A moment later, Huntress and Phoebe switched places and before Marceline could change positions, Huntress shoved her cock into Marceline’s pussy and hissed a bit at the feeling of the hot semen on her cock but starts fucking Marceline anyway when she had the spell start to break when she wanted to cum so badly while Phoebe shoved her cock into the hole that Huntress used and Marceline was forced to take the cock into her mouth and she could taste her own juices and Phoebe’s sperm on Phoebe’s cock while Huntress and Phoebe pretty much have their way with the Vampire Queen without knowing it.

Marceline was groaning loudly as she had no choice but suck Phoebe off before climaxing again thanks to the sensitivity enchantment on her suit.

This kept going while Huntress and Phoebe fuck Marceline harder and faster while she could feel their orgasms getting close and not soon after, Phoebe and Huntress groan loudly when they came hard in Marceline while the ring on Huntress’s cock had vanished and it felt like she was having one constant orgasmic stream just now.

Phoebe gave Marceline’s mouth a very hot creampie while Marceline moans loudly as she climaxed hard again on Huntress’s cock.

For a bit, the trio ride out their orgasms while Phoebe tapped off first, Marceline second, and Huntress last by beating Marceline by a full 10 seconds and gasps for air when she finished cumming and felt weak in the knees while pulling her cock free and watched as her load mixed with Phoebe’s leaked from Marceline’s pussy.

Phoebe pants for breath before she pulls her cock out of Marceline’s mouth.

Marceline gasps for air again as her body jolts with mini orgasms as she feels Huntress’s and Phoebe’s cum leaking out.

“Y-You okay… H-Huntress?” Phoebe said.

“Y-Yeah… b-but f-fuck that was intense…” Huntress muttered while she looks at her cock which was still raring to go.

Though before the duo could continue, they heard clapping nearby which caused everyone in the room to look at Maja while Ash was standing near her in the nude.

“Alright everyone, if you picked out a spell and had it copied onto an empty tome or memorized the spell, please follow me, we have the back room to head to, I’ll explain more for those who don’t know but this place will allow you to really test out the spell you learned or have and can have as much fun as you want.” Maja said while she points to a nearby door which was guarded by a massive golem which moved out of the way, a moment later, many customers were walking towards the door out of curiosity or lust while Maja smirks when her plan was working so far.

Ash smirked as well while Phoebe blinked for a moment before looking at Huntress Wizard.

“Guess we should… get going then?” She said while blushing.

“Yeah, and considering some customers and Ash… looks like we won’t have to get dressed or lose these cocks depending on the double we pick… hey Red Cat, you can come out now, looks like we're heading to the back room now.” Huntress said while she didn’t bother to get dressed or remove her cock.

Marceline was able to recover enough and made sure her mask was still on before she got out of the box while she had her cloak in hand so she doesn’t forget it.

Phoebe blushed at the sight of Red Cat, who still by the way is still a disguised Marceline to her, while her womb was a bit bloated from how much sperm she had in her while Huntress looked impressed.

“Not bad, seems like this whole training thing is working so far if you can last with us, but we haven’t even gotten started… right your highness?” Huntress said when she looks at Phoebe.

Phoebe continues to blush before looking at HW.

“R-Right Huntress.”

“Right, we should get going, and Red Cat, or Red or Cat for short… doubt you need the cloak so pretty sure you can leave it here or on a bed since I doubt you’ll need it soon, anyway we should get going so we don’t get left behind.” Huntress said before she gestured for Phoebe and Red Cat to follow her when she walked to the back room doorway.

Phoebe followed before Marceline, who lowly grumbles as she follows Phoebe to the doorway.

She hung up her cloak on the golem so she wouldn’t lose it though the Golem sweatdrops when it was used as a coat rack and Maja led everyone to a large wide hallway which had many doorways on the side and one large round room at the end of the hall.

Maja stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to the crowd.

“Alright everyone, this is where you have two options, one is to go into a magically enchanted room where you can pick the partner of your dreams right from your memories or go to the large hall at the end here and start the orgy, you can have a person here or many people be your partners, I have enchanted this place so that any bodily fluids are cleaned up as they hit the floor so go nuts… or for the males and the females with cocks empty those nuts hehe…, either way after this day unless you want to apply for a job to help with the demo work and maybe get a free pass to this place, you’ll have to pay top coin for the back room privilege, consider this a demo to get your beaks wet so to speak and to show that this place is top tier, I’ll be sending invites once a month for new testers and old so you old testers can help tell the new ones on how the room was like before I make some tweaks based on feedback… now enjoy yourselves, but know that this place closes in about… 4 hours so you can’t stay longer than that.” Maja said when she checked the time and saw that it was 2 PM right now, 4 hours until closing time and in no time flat, everyone besides Maja, Ash, and Marceline were left in the hall when everyone else went into various rooms to see if the place was as good as Maja claimed, even Phoebe looked excited while Huntress looked curious so plenty of time for Marceline to talk with Maja about a lot of things.

Once the coast was clear, Marceline glares at Maja.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Hmm?... whatever do you mean?” Maja said with a look that didn’t show fear right now.

Marceline was more angry.

“You know what I mean. You telling Phoebe and the wood nymph things that made me and Bonnie the bad guy. I thought we agreed you wouldn’t say anything upon the agreement of the contract.”

“Ah but try and remember… no future events will be told… have I said anything of the future?... no… you and Bubblegum did invade my home… wrecked it up and caused my Familiar to quit… and all for that Hambo toy thing… granted Bubblegum and I did make a trade but Ash here was the one who failed to let me know it was from you… so the trade was fully legit on my end, if you want I’ll let you have one free shot on Ash if he ever pisses you off but… am I wrong?... have I broken the contract or made myself look bad?... point is you and your Girlfriend made questionable moves and while it's true I scryed some things about Phoebe… it was past events… Bubblegum did trick her… multiple times… got in the way of Finn’s romance once though for good reason but failed to dumb down her explanation enough so that Finn could understand… I could go on but I haven’t broken anything… so I can use that to my advantage… your Girlfriend made some bad moves with Phoebe and I plan on using that to my advantage, I mean ask this question… does Phoebe actually have any good memories with Bubblegum or even trust her?, and compare me, a seemingly innocent woman… who do you think the honest Queen of Flames will believe… especially with a piece of info which will pretty much make the Queen of Flame’s despise Bubblegum… after all, I’ll even give you a hint… who oversteps their authority most often and goes to pretty much attack other lands unprovoked and all for their kingdom thanks to their spying?” Maja said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline tried to think of a counter but sadly… she couldn’t think of one since Maja was right.

“Damn you.” She said with anger.

“Hey I’ll admit I may be a bad guy but your GF is just straight up sick… I’ll even tell you this… she has Simon freeze the Fire Kingdom Core and tricks Phoebe into letting her see some Fire Giants and dismantles all but one… and LET’S Phoebe keep one as a sign of trust even though Bubblegum had no right to do so… but after some digging around, I found out that thanks to that stunt, some Flame people die at that point in time so tell me… while its true that I did invade the Candy Kingdom with Darren… you could say its a form of retaliation at you and Bubblegum, I’ll even accept that and that anger… but what about Bubblegum and her attack on the Fire Kingdom?... was it provoked?... you could say its a load of bull… but you may hear of it soon so am I a lier?... or am I just using future events to be for my advantage?” Maja said while she grins at Marceline.

Ash was liking where this is going as Marceline, who was grinding in anger, didn’t want to believe but knew that Maja did her homework somewhat before Marceline lowers her head in defeat.

“I hate you for this.” She said.

“Hehe, I know, but aside from the Candy Kingdom thing, you and I have no personal issues and you were the one who attacked me… I’m just getting some payback, nothing personal per say… but… if you want I could lighten your load a bit by doing you a favor… a trade so to speak… you know I honor them so how about this… I *make the Ice King vanish for a bit* during the time of the Fire Kingdom freezing which would delay it for a time… he won’t be harmed I can assure you, which would give you some time to try and think of a way to prevent it and possibly stop either a war between the Candy and Fire Kingdom which by the way does not happen just to let you know… and in exchange… well… lets just say you owe me one and leave it at that… small price to pay to prevent a possible war since while its true that I do know events to be, some things are different like an older Phoebe and Finn so could be a different outcome.” Maja said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline’s eyes widened when she heard that before looking at Maja.

“And what is the favor?”

“Simple… you owe me one and no matter what you will do it… say you beat Ash in a sex contest, do whatever you will to him, boil him, skin him, yadayadayada… but… you let me leave Ooo no strings attached…. Even if by some miracle someone finds out about the info and takes it which frees you, you can’t harm me, touch me, or anything in a bad way… I leave Ooo, you lose me as an issue unless we happen to run into one another in the future, and who knows, could be at least civil… point is, aside from the Candy Kingdom… I did you and Bubblegum no wrong and correct me if I’m wrong but haven’t you terrorized people in the past and what not?... try and think before making a counter since we are not too different… at our bases we try everything to get what we want… the only difference is that we have different moral ethics so to speak, and instead of torturing you, I had my creation with Ash’s new body challenge you to a sex match and you lost, you have a way out and can get payback then, I’m not making things unfair and using info to my advantage with my brains which Ash here doesn’t have… I know that unless I cover all my bases you and your friends would end me… but in a nutshell… while I can say no hard feelings if that happens, you and your friends are not so goody goody, so try and not insult me when you and your friends did worse than I in the past and future.” Maja said while she grins at Marceline.

Ash, though shuddering at the possible threat to his life, grins with his arms crossed.

Marceline was silent as she tries to think rationally about this.

On the one hand… if she agrees to this deal, Simon won’t be used by Bubblegum for her scheme. But down side… she needs to beat Ash in a sex match and sadly that donk had so much experience so who knows how long it’ll take for the Vampire Queen to reach that level.

And then there was Maja mentioning the questionable things that she and her friends did.

Maja saw the thoughtful look on Marceline’s face and grins at her.

“Tell you what, I’ll give you a freebie so to speak… Bubblegum’s plan happens in a month so you have 30 days to decide on if you want me to intervene or not on her plan… I’ll even give you a reminder 5 days beforehand in case my timing is a little off and have a demon I can contract keep an eye on the Ice King, pretty easy to do since most demon’s just care for some hardcore sex for a request, either way its your call on if I help stop or delay this or not, I can even help think of a few ways to make it so that Bubblegum’s plan fails as well without making her look bad…. But consider this… Bubblegum’s plan goes through… Phoebe loses all trust in Bubblegum since unlike the other timeline, this Phoebe is older and much more adult like, mature, possibly calmer…. But much more trusting of people she cares for… granted unlike the difference between an adult and child its not much but considering Bubblegum and Phoebe are both royals, they may have a certain level of trust a child and an adult won’t have… unless I step in and let her get payback by having fun with you and maybe more… don’t want an all out war do we?, timelines or not, Phoebe has a great distrust of Bubblegum in both thanks to her actions and the only thing stopping her in that timeline is the fact that she has just a small shred of trust but… does she know the death count in that timeline?... I highly doubt the advisors to the Flame Queen would hide such a thing given her older age here… pretty sure a smart lady like you can think of how different things could be if Phoebe knew of the deaths of her citizens.” Maja said with a serious look on her face at the end… even if Maja did invade the Candy Kingdom, at least she was honestly attacking so people could defend themselves… Bubblegum on the other hand gave no warning and many people paid the price for it… not only that the Phoebe now was an adult and the Phoebe in the other was a child… the difference was clear with the advisors telling or not with an adult and child ruler.

Marceline was thoughtful at this and even she can see that, whether or not it happened, if Phoebe knew… it would spell doom for her friends and Ooo.

Maja noticed the look and could guess she was getting to Marceline.

“Still we have 30 or so days… 25 if you want to act early, so take your time with thinking, in the meantime you might as well have fun, can’t have you not level up and be able to graduate from those clothes right?, unless you like the style hehe, pretty good for sex, still I’ll at least show I’m not a complete bitch to you by keeping my word if you accept my deal, might even invite Phoebe and Huntress to your… lessons… and even if they find out, pretty sure with what I told them, they won’t tell Finn or Bubblegum anything since as far as they know… were just honoring a deal and I doubt Phoebe would talk with Bubblegum about this given their history… now if you’ll excuse me I got some things to set up later for your new playmates, oh and just so its not too bad of a blow… may tell them that you may get knocked up if you disobey commands so who knows… could have Phoebe’s child which could be the lesser of the evils so you don’t have Ash’s kid… heard that Wood nymphs need a bondmate to knock someone up and can’t force that, even I’m not that twisted hehe.” Maja said before she starts walking away from Marceline.

Marceline couldn’t believe what she heard even though despite everything, she would rather have anyone’s kid than Ash’s.

“Oh and try and not let Bubblegum or Phoebe know about this, they would ask about where you got the info and knowing Phoebe… well… she would probably explode and head to the Candy Kingdom to torch Bubblegum to a chewy yet chard wad of burnt Princess.” Maja said while she had Ash follow her down the hall for some reason so they could leave Marceline with her thoughts.

Marceline was now quiet and new that Maja was right since she can’t let either of the two royals know how Marceline knew this and despite what Bubblegum had done… or would have done, the Vampire Queen did not want anything bad happen to her.

She’s gonna need to think really hard for this.

While that happened, the scene went to Phoebe for a moment when she went into her room for now and saw that it was fully blank while a stand was in the middle and a holographic Maja was seen next to it, must be for a tutorial on how this room works.

Phoebe blinks in confusion before she gets closer to the hologram to see what it would say.

When she got close enough the hologram smiles and in a business like tone, speaks with a well mannered look on Maja’s face when she did business with average people.

** _“Hello and welcome to the double room that you have selected, all rooms are exactly the same as the others and no expense was spared in making this room cater to every fantasy you can muster, please place your hand on the stand near you and after a quick scan of your memories of people you know and places you been, you can select various settings to make your dream room, a bit invasive I know but for a room like this to work, it makes sense right?, but don’t worry, once it is finished and you had your fun, you can take the data from a specially made stone fragment that is shaped like a puzzle piece with you, if you pay for it you can take home a portable version of this tablet made for smaller rooms so you can relive your fantasy anywhere where there is an enclosed space, anyway so I can explain the settings, please upload the needed data so we can start your best sexual fantasy.” _ ** The Maja hologram said before the tablet stand boots to life and Phoebe saw a handprint like effect appear to show where to place her hand.

Phoebe looks at the tablet for a moment before she nervously brought her hand out before she puts it on the scanner.

A moment later, it scans her hand and digital blue lines went up her arm and to her head before she froze for a moment without her control and watches as a percentage bar filled up and when it hit 100%, her hand was freed and the Maja hologram smiles with a business like smile.

** _“There, all the people you know and all the places you been have been uploaded to your personal memory fragment, please start by picking one of three options and I’ll guide you step by step from there.” _ ** Maja said while three options appeared on the tablet.

**Person(s)**

**Location**

**Theme**

Those were the three options and the (s) thing must have been a way to allow either a single person to be picked or multiple so guess this could take awhile if Phoebe ran into a lot of people.

Phoebe, after getting over her surprised look, thought carefully as she looks at the options before she decided to pick Location.

True to the holograms word, every location from the Fire kingdom locations like her own bedroom, throne room, and other places all the way to the candy kingdom and even the dungeon where she ran into those Goo skeleton’s with Finn was displayed, all in all if Phoebe had a memory of a location, she saw it as an option, even the Treefort as well.

“Wow. Guess I’ll pick… the Treefort.” Phoebe said before she used a finger to slide the selection to the treefort and clicked it and in no time flat, the room shifted to look exactly like the Treefort from Phoebe’s memories, complete with furniture while the Maja Hologram spoke up when Phoebe looked around.

** _“As you can see the furniture while the room is selected is enchanted to be real as long as the tablet is active, however don’t think its an instant room in a box, the tablet off the stand here or without a charging piece will fade and the room will return to how it once was so if you are sleeping on a bed and the tablet runs out of power, you will get a very bad wake up call, just a warning if you get any ideas.” _ ** The Maja hologram said when it gave a warning for a first timer like Phoebe when she sat on the couch and felt that it felt like the one at Finn’s home, she sat on foil but she could get the softness right and the material without burning it when she tested out with sitting on it for a few seconds once.

Phoebe made sure to remember the warning as she couldn’t believe how real the couch felt as she looked around the room.

It reminded her of the good days when she visited Finn when they dated.

Though it also reminded her that she was broken up with Finn right now… and in order to not remind herself of that, Phoebe went to the tablet stand again and looked at the other options while the Treefort was still selected unless she wanted to change it.

“Hmmm… I think I’ll choose my room this time.” She said before using her finger to slide the section for her royal chambers.

A moment later, the room shifts to look like an exact copy of her room in its current style, there was also options of past versions in her younger days but she picked the most recent one and felt like she was back home in no time.

“Much better.” Phoebe said as she went to go sit on her bed.

When she did, she looks around and the only difference was the stand in the middle of the room and the maja hologram, seems it wouldn’t repeat the warning, either since it did it before or unless it was requested to do so.

Phoebe was thoughtful for a moment before she went back to the tablet.

“Wonder what the Theme selection does.” She said before using her hand to pick it.

Though to her shock, she saw that aside from a general sorting of selections by type… there were a lot of them… the general selections by type were as follows.

**Vanilla - normal sex**

**BDSM - Kinky sex**

**Roleplay - give’s double personality depending on roleplay in question**

**Beast sex - Sex with beastial beings like Fire Wolves or other creatures that are not humanoid**

**Futa sex - sex with doubles with female attributes plus a cock**

**Lesbian sex - sex with female**

**Threesome - sex with two doubles instead of a single one**

**Foursomes- Sex with three doubles instead of a single one**

The list went on from there and there was even sub typings like mixing multiple themes together like Beast sex with threesomes or futa sex with Roleplays… all in all it was very eye opening with how complex the theme setting was yet simple at the same time…

“W-Whoa.” Phoebe said as she blushes brightly at the options.

**“** ** _About themes, you can mix a total of three or only use one, just select a theme and hold it to lock it in and you’ll see a confirmation button at the lower left, if you want to add more, pick two other themes and repeat the holding step to lock those two in, the tablet will do the rest after you confirm the selection, after that all you need is to pick the people needed for your fantasy, not in that order obviously, the people you pick if you picked first would have just stood there until the location and themed was picked, if you pick vanilla then they would have the original’s personality based on your own memories of them, if not then they would have different personalities depending on the theme picked, if you understand please continue by picking the people or person for your fantasy after you pick a theme.” _ ** the Maja hologram said while it waits for Phoebe to pick a theme or themes.

Phoebe blushes after hearing this before she looks at the themes for a moment.

It wasn’t long before she decided to try the roleplay theme.

When she picked that, there was a list of options available given Phoebe’s personality and generic ones.

**Personal Roleplay fantasy based on room and gender of user:**

**Married couple: Honeymoon**

**Kingdom Conquered: celebrating victory**

**Rewarding Guards for hard work: Stress relief**

**Training Fire Wolves: Beast sex**

**Dominating a woman: Futa or lesbian**

All in all… the list went on and since no person was selected the list just went on based on person or species of the Fire Kingdom.

Phoebe blushes brightly at the options.

The options would probably narrow if she picked a person or creature on the list of person or persons to pick so while the theme list was large, it would most likely shrink considerably depending on the double made.

Phoebe took this moment to think wisely and though she blushes at the Married part, she didn’t want to remember anything bad before she decided to try… Dominating a woman.

Though the real question now was it a single double or multiple and who would make a good double for this… well… she did have issues with Bubblegum so…

Phoebe did frown.

“I know who I want to choose.” She said before tapping on the Person(s) option.

When she did, she saw everyone she knew from her father which was greyed out most likely from the option with the woman and because she was related to him all the way to other people in her family who she hung around alot, and only the females were selectable… well… everyone had their own tastes though… this could be ignored.

Then there was the stuff below that got Phoebe’s interest from Finn and other males which were greyed out and female with people like Huntress, Bubblegum, Marceline… even herself was selectable… guess it was for some kind of play where you work with a double to dominate another or have some kind of mirror like fun… either way the list was pretty decent all around… though oddly enough Marceline had some kind of ??? near her name for some reason which was a first.

Phoebe blinked at the listings but was more greatly confused at the question marks next to Marceline’s name before Phoebe tapped on Bubblegum’s name.

A moment later, an exact replica of Bubblegum was made in the room and with all three settings put in, the menu shifts on if Phoebe was sure of her picks and listed what she had.

**Person: Bubblegum**

**Location: Queen of Flames Phoebe’s Bedroom**

**Theme: Dominating a woman**

**Lock in Choice: Y/N?**

The Y/N had two big buttons so Phoebe wouldn’t make a mispress if she wanted to make some changes and the options were as plain as day for Phoebe to consider.

Phoebe didn’t need to decide this as she immediately put her hand on for Yes.

A moment later, the tablet glows and the Double of Bubblegum blinks before she looks around when she was given a personality fit for the Theme she was in and looks at Phoebe while the Tablet pulled up one more menu.

All it had was this.

**Personality of Double for the Theme: ???**

The Tablet said while the ??? vanished to leave a blank space while a keyboard appeared on screen, guess it wanted details on the personality the double should have to make this authentic and would pick out a list which was seen which was blank at the bottom under the personality sorter.

Phoebe took a moment to think before she types in the words... submissive but also some resistance.

Though after a minute of trying to pick a personality based on the words Phoebe imputed before three options were seen.

**Captured Princess: Was trespassing in castle**

**Peace treaty: making up for past issues but reluctant given her stubborn personality**

**Forming an Alliance: Making sure that relations with the two kingdoms go smoothly and to deal with future threats if Finn is not around**

Those were the three options to pick out so given the context, option one was fear and worry, option two was on friendly but tense terms, option three was same as two but with a more business-like tone given the description of the third option.

After thinking this through, Phoebe made her choice before she tapped on the Captured Princess personality.

The Maja clone then nods her head while the personality starts to load into the Bubblegum double.

** _“Alright, final thing before I leave you to your fun, you can listen to these explanations again at a later date if you go into the options and hit support, I’ll come and explain more like each option picked until its turn off, think of it like commentary during a movie, anyway you have 1 minute for the personality to load into the double so get in character depending on the options you picked and enjoy, the fun will end when you go and hit the abort button on the tablet after the simulation is started, now enjoy and for legal sake Maja the Sky Witch is not responsible for any injuries or mental issues you may get if you pick an option you are not ready for, all options you have picked are your choices alone and Maja and the tablet have no hand in your choices, now if you will excuse me, please have a fun time and a nice day.” _ ** The Maja hologram said before it vanished and the percentage bar was already at 50 percent, enough time for Phoebe to have a couple thoughts about the double and the options she picked for her… soon to be kinky revenge fun.

_ ‘Alright. This is only a simulation. Just need to act like if it is real. Need to also remember what trouble Bubblegum did.’  _ Phoebe thought as she readies herself.

Though considering that since this was before the Cooler… all Phoebe could think of was the facts that Bubblegum was a manipulative lying woman who would use anything or anyone for her end while using a sweet mask like facade and her anger just bubbles more in her gut thanks to Phoebe’s personality, there was even the fact Bubblegum wanted to try and experiment on her and it was only thanks to CB most likely that she was able to get free… all in all unlike the other Phoebe from the other timeline, this Phoebe was a grown ass woman and didn’t want to take crap like that from a hypocrite like Bubblegum, nieve Phoebe was at the times when she was tricked but not anymore thanks to her older age in this timeline and Bubblegum ironically showing her that even a person as kind as Bubblegum had a seriously twisted darkside.

Phoebe was now mad after remembering CB telling her that it was thanks to Bubblegum that the Candy Monarch was the reason her own father put her in that glass lamp all throughout her childhood.

Her anger was so much that her body starts to flicker blue for a moment, but a ding brought her back to reality to show that the double’s personality was fully loaded and Phoebe smirks darkly when she reformed her dress for a moment to make this capture more authentic to her… she would enjoy breaking this bitch… double or not it would be a good channel for her anger and Bubblegum did deserve this.

The Bubblegum double looks around and had a confused look.   
  
“W-Wait, what am I doing here?”

“You should know since my guards caught you sneaking around here… and with some interesting items to boot… like bugs and spy cameras… guess when you were knocked out you got some memory loss but I don’t mind explaining how much of a  **bitch** you are for trying to bug my home… like you spied on me in the woods… guess you never learn.” Phoebe said while her hair covered her eyes to make it hard for the double, who for now would be called Bubblegum until this simulation ends, to make out.

Bubblegum eyes widened as she finally remembered before looking at Phoebe.

“I was only checking if your mentality was in check after everything that happened to you.”

“Oh don’t fucking lie to me… my guards found you sniffing around my kingdom’s weapons area and are looking around from top to bottom… and they found a few spycams and bugs in the R&D department… how do you explain that huh?” Phoebe said when she smirks darkly at Bubblegum when she approached her.

Bubblegum flinches as she was found out.

“Fine… I was making sure you weren’t planning an attack on my kingdom but clearly I was wrong. So just let me go and we can forget this.”

Phoebe then chuckles darkly when she stood in front of Bubblegum and just flat out slapped her while she had an angered look in her eyes while Bubblegum fell back on the bed.

“You fucking bitch… time and time again you say things that sounds sensible but we both know you’re lying so why don’t we just get to your punishment since it seems if you don’t get one… you won’t learn and I know just the way to do it so you don’t try anything with my kingdom… pretty sure we can wage war against you and for legit reasons now since we caught you here and pretty much spying on us…” Phoebe darkly said while she enjoyed the look of fear on Bubblegum’s face, Phoebe normally wouldn’t do this but this was a long time coming since to Phoebe, Bubblegum was pretty much a neutral person to her who was on a thin line to being evil in her eyes.

Bubblegum’s eyes widened in fear.

“No please! My people are innocent.”

“Hmmm…. Yeah you are right… they are sickeningly sweet and what not… but you’re not… I could just get rid of you here and now and let that Pillowment Butler guy I heard about deal with your replacement or have you locked away in my dungeon for my own amusement… and before you say those are evil actions… well… to me you had this coming a mile away but… I believe we can come to some kind of agreement… or do you want me to let Finn and Marceline know how much of a bad girl you are?, pretty sure they know about the lamp thing and the experiments… but right now it seems like you are either stalking me out of paranoia or just trying to overstep your boundaries like usual… so here is the deal… I’ll keep quiet about everything but…” Phoebe said while she lifts the front of a dress with a grin and her massive cock was shown while it was fully erect.

“You’ll be my personal cumdump no question ask whenever I call you… of course I won’t cause lasting damage but personally and can be reasonable if you have some kind of emergency but… you owe me big time and you know it.” Phoebe said while her 12 incher was on display and throbbed big time.

Bubblegum’s eyes widened when she saw that.

“Y-You can’t be serious. Isn’t there a different solution?”

Phoebe got a blank look on her face and gave Bubblegum a slight tilt of her head.

“You think after all this you actually have a choice?, either get over here and suck my cock or I’ll start things by pretty much fucking your ass dry, I’m being nice but you are really testing my patience you hypocrital bitch.” Phoebe said while she used a whip of her hand and a whip of flames was seen which hits the bed so close to Bubblegum that part of her dress was ripped but showed Phoebe was serious about this while Phoebe's dress vanished to show her body to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum’s eyes widened when she saw Phoebe’s figure which made her blush brightly but sadly there was nothing Bubblegum can do since she didn’t want to risk war or let her friends know.

“Alright.” She said with her head down in defeat.

“Good, now get over here and suck this cock before I lose my patience with your slow ass since I gave you the order earlier.” Phoebe said while she turned the whip into a flaming riding crop and she used it to lightly pat her free hand to show she would use it soon if Bubblegum didn’t get started.

Bubblegum gulps as she sees the crop before she approaches the Flame Queen.

Once she was close enough, Bubblegum got on her knees before she was now staring directly at Phoebe’s cock.

She saw how massive it was while Phoebe raised an eyebrow when she saw Bubblegum hesitate and a moment later, she hits the side of Bubblegum’s head with the crop which knocked her crown to the ground.

“I said to please my cock, not stare at it, next time I’ll use a serious blow instead of a love tap next time.” Phoebe said while she enjoyed the look of pain on Bubblegum’s face.

Bubblegum hisses from the hit.

“S-Sorry.” She said before she grabs Phoebe’s dick with one hand and shudders from the warmth before stroking it.

Phoebe shudders from that and smirks at Bubblegum.

“Good… now we are getting somewhere… try and not take too long with the strokes, I get bored fast.” Phoebe said while she grins at Bubblegum while she lets Bubblegum do her own thing for now.

Bubblegum didn’t say anything as she was not liking the situation… despite the fact that Candy Monarch did this to herself as she kept stroking Phoebe’s dick.

After a few moments, Bubblegum hesitantly brought her head closer and sticks out her tongue before she starts to lick the head for a bit.

That caused Phoebe to groan a little while she had to admit for a double made of magic, this Bubblegum wasn’t too bad and Phoebe played with her breasts for a bit which showed Bubblegum that she was doing good so far.

Though Bubblegum may have blushed, she closes her eyes as she didn’t want to look at Phoebe as she focuses on pleasing Phoebe’s dick.

Phoebe noticed and ignored the closed eyes for now while she waits for Bubblegum to move on after a minute and frowned a bit when Bubblegum was a bit slow for her.

“Oi… get to sucking bitch, licking won’t do much for a cock like this.” Phoebe said while her body flared a bit, her temperature was still lowered thanks to the spell but the flickering flames did show Phoebe’s irritation and Phoebe raised the riding crop in warning.

This time Bubblegum sees the riding crop and knew she didn’t want to be hit before she opens her mouth as wide as she can before swallowing Phoebe’s cock as best as she can.

Phoebe groans from that and lowered the riding crop to show that Bubblegum was doing good so far with her cock sucking right now.

Bubblegum didn’t show much of a reaction as she was sucking Phoebe’s dick as her life depended on it.

In some situations it was while Phoebe moans and groans through it all and her cock throbbed a bit to show she was starting to get close while some hot precum hits Bubbelgum’s tongue again and again.

Bubblegum groans from how hot the precum was but didn’t stop her from sucking the Queen of Flames’s cock before Bubblegum had used her tongue to tease the tip of Phoebe’s cock.

That caused Phoebe to shudder while she could feel her orgasm getting closer and after a minute, she placed a hand on Bubblegum’s head and forced her to take more of her length down her throat and a large bulge was seen as a result and Phoebe groans from Bubblegum’s throat when it tried to get her out when it spasms a bit from the intruder.

Bubblegum’s eyes widened when she felt how much of Phoebe’s cock went down her throat which caused her to gag a few times.

Phoebe showed no mercy however when she gave Bubblegum an evil grin and gripped her head with both hands and starts to facefuck Bubblegum as hard as she could and in no time flat, her pelvis slams into Bubblegum’s face while Phoebe had her tongue hang out of her mouth when she enjoyed how good this felt.

Bubblegum groans and gags loudly from how forceful Phoebe was as she muffly begs for Phoebe to stop.

Though Phoebe ignored the pleas when she facefucked Bubblegum more and more while Bubblegum’s vision starts to blur from a lack of oxygen.

Bubblegum’s gags lessens a bit as she starts to lose a bit more of her vision.

Though thankfully before she could pass out, Phoebe pushed her cock balls deep into Bubblegum’s mouth and groans when she came hard down her throat with some serious force like she was trying to make it so that no one else could do things like this without reminding Bubblegum of Phoebe.

Bubblegum groans loudly as she can feel the hot semen going into her mouth and throat before tears lightly leaked from her eyes.

For 20 seconds or so, Phoebe rides out her orgasm with a very pleased look on her face and tapped off with a groan at the end and just lets go of Bubblegum’s head and her mouth slowly slipped off her cock and she fell to the ground and thanks to her being so close to passing out, Bubblegum instantly coughed up what she could so she could breath while Phoebe grins at her with a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum continues to cough out more before she was finally able to breathe after gasping.

Phoebe waits for her to recover while her cock was iron hard at the sight and Phoebe realized she must be some kind of sadist or something… though in this case she didn’t mind when she saw that Bubblegum recovered.

Bubblegum then looks at Phoebe.

“Y-You trying to… k-kill me?” She said with a frown.

“Oh please, we know a slut like you who could recover from that wouldn’t die from a simple facefuck… now… time to get to the real deal.” Phoebe said while she gripped Bubblegum by the throat and used her hand to rip off Bubblegum’s dress, thanks to its gum like nature, it was easy to do and Bubblegum was in her bra and panties and had her shoes on currently now before Phoebe tossed Bubblegum onto the bed.

Bubblegum, though groans, was very caught off guard at this.

“H-Hey!... I could’ve taken it off myself.”

“Oh please, we both know your a fucking slut who enjoyed that… try looking at your panties before I fucking destroy them.” Phoebe said with a wild grin on her face.

Bubblegum, who was surprised at the look, was afraid to look down before gulping as she looked at her panties which made the Candy Monarch’s eyes widened when she didn’t realizes she got wet.

Phoebe then turned into flames and reformed over Bubblegum and gripped her ankles tightly and spreads her legs wide.

“Now then, time to see how well you like a serious pounding from a fully turned on Fire Elemental in heat!” Phoebe growled out while she aimed her cock at Bubblegum’s folds and without waiting for Bubblegum to brace herself, Phoebe pushed her cock THROUGH Bubblegum’s panties and the sides snapped and the rest was shoved inside of her and pretty much was bashed through her cervix thanks to Phoebe’s massive cock and Phoebe fucked Bubblegum without mercy then and there while Phoebe’s cock barraged Bubblegum’s womb before she could adjust.

“GAAAHHH!” Bubblegum groans very loudly from how forceful the Queen of Flames was.

Phoebe just smirks darkly while she keeps on fucking Bubblegum’s pussy without mercy while at the same time seems outside of the room Maja, Ash, and Marceline were looking in from a one way mirror like wall to see what Phoebe was doing and they all had various reactions… one was Maja smirking in amusement and was a bit turned on with how Phoebe was reacting right now.

Ash was grinning with excitement as he was also turned on which was proven true thanks to the bulge in his pants.

“Damn… real or not, this flame chick really has it out for the gum royal. And pun fully intended… very hot.” He said.

Marceline however was not liking this as she was feeling sick at the sight even though it’s just Phoebe’s fantasy.

After hearing everything that Phoebe said before this started, it showed that she had she had serious issues with Bubblegum, so chances are getting Phoebe to calm down in the future when it comes to Bubblegum would be a tough thing to do since well… compared to Maja who technically did no wrong to Phoebe… Bubblegum did a lot to her which resulted in this happening to the Bubblegum double who continues to get fucked hard while Maja brought out a notebook and wrote it in for some reason.

Marceline was confused when she noticed this.

“What are you doing?”

“Simple, writing a bill since I have a feeling the Queen of flames here would want a portable home version of this so I’m just thinking a step ahead.” Maja said while she closed her notebook a moment later when she was done before she looks back to Phoebe’s room to continue to watch her dominate the Bubblegum double.

Bubblegum kept groaning loudly as tears leaked out of her eyes again.

“M-Make it stop!”

“Hehe, I’m not going to stop till I fill you with my Sperm!, you are my cumdump now and I plan on making sure no one else can satisfy you!” Phoebe growled out and fucked Bubblegum even harder while Bubblegum’s pussy took shape to Phoebe’s cock thanks to the intense pounding she was getting.

It was at this time that Bubblegum actually moans as her toes actually curled in her shoes.

That caused Phoebe to chuckle darkly and fucked Bubblegum harder and faster while she had a tight grip on her ankles, she could feel Bubblegum getting closer and closer while Phoebe felt her own orgasm approaching but fought to hold it back until…

Bubblegum’s eyes widened before she moans very loud as her pussy tightens on Phoebe’s dick before climaxing on it.

Phoebe tossed her head back when she felt her cock in a vice grip and actually roars when she busts a serious load in Bubblegum’s womb which not only melted the panties in the womb but caused Bubblegum’s womb to bloat from how much Phoebe unloads into her and thanks to the heat, Bubblegum’s womb felt scalding hot even with the temperature lowering spell.

“N-NOOOOO!” Was the only thing Bubblegum could scream before moaning again as her climax surprisingly got stronger.

For a bit the duo rides out their orgasms and after Phoebe tapped off, she chuckles darkly while letting go of Bubblegum’s ankles and pulled her cock free of Bubblegum’s abused snatch which showed a gaping hole and a lot of fiery sperm leaked from Bubblegum’s body… from the look of things, she wouldn’t recover anytime soon thanks to how intense Phoebe fucked her.

Bubblegum, who taps off, pants a few times as tears kept leaking out while having a bright blush on her face as her body shook.

Phoebe wasn’t done however with her cock still being iron hard and she walked to the head of the bed and pretty much forced Bubblegum to suck her cock again after gripping Bubblegum’s hair tightly.

“Hehe, get this cock cleaned and lubed, going for that ass next so better do a good job.” Phoebe said with a smirk on her face while she forced Bubblegum to suck her cock.

Bubblegum was now more afraid but couldn’t do anything about it except when she starts to suck Phoebe’s dick as she uses her pink tongue to clean it.

When that was done, Phoebe pulled her head off of her cock and forced Bubblegum against a wall a moment later and had the head of her dick aimed at Bubblegum’s asshole and like last time, shoved herself inside before Bubblegum was ready and fucked her like she was nothing more than a toy to her.

Bubblegum was groaning loudly from these actions before moaning as her hands tried to grip the wall.

Ironically enough the wall which Phoebe picked was the one where Marceline, Maja, and Ash were looking on and saw up close and personal how lifelike the double was and the fucked up look on her face while they could see the dark grin on Phoebe’s face when she pretty much fucked up the double and starts smacking its ass while Phoebe taunts the double about it being a masochistic slut and everything.

Bubblegum tries to say she’s not but each smack made the Candy Monarch moan more before feeling her ass tightening around the Flame Queen’s dick.

That caused Phoebe to growl and fuck Bubblegum’s ass at a harder rate while Maja chuckles a bit.

“Hehe, oh I’m liking this side of her, doubt I even need to convince her to do anything with such a hatred like that in her, and some call me evil.” Maja said while she smirks at what Phoebe was doing to the double.

Ash was chuckling at the sight.

“I will say this. That chump of a human really screwed himself after losing that hot wild chick.”

“Oh don’t even start Ash, like you are any better, you pretty much screwed up your own relationship with Marceline here and pretty much had to force her into this with my brains helping, if it wasn’t for me you would be getting less tail then the hero so your a worse chump then he is, not like I’m vouching for the human since he did get in my way with that psychic tandem war elephant, but unlike you he actually has balls… don’t forget your nothing without my aid so try and keep that ego in check, pretty sure if you went in that room with the Queen of Flames you would be the one losing right now thanks to the fact you don’t like pain and she seems to like inflicting it.” Maja said with a smirk on her face when she watched Phoebe grip the double’s neck and lightly choked it when she fucked the doubles ass harder than ever while she sweats when she fights to hold back her orgasm so much that it made her dizzy.

Ash gulps when he sees that as the double gasps as she was losing air bit by bit which made her ass tighten more.

Marceline turns around as she couldn’t stand to see this.

Maja chuckles before she looks at Marceline.

“If you don’t want to watch, no one’s stopping you from leaving, enjoy looking at the others while they have their fun, besides it looks like the Queen of Flame’s is about to finish so she may exit soon.” Maja said while to Marceline, Ash, and when Maja looked back, Phoebe’s eyes looked unfocused before she growled and pushed her cock deep into the double’s ass and came hard inside of Bubblegum, making her stomach bloat slowly as a result.

Marceline could hear the double groaning loudly despite having her throat being choked as she climaxed hard from her pussy.

Phoebe rides out her orgasm before she tapped off with a groan and lets go of Bubblegum’s throat which caused the double to fall to her knees, and shudders when Phoebe’s load leaked from her ass, and when Phoebe moved to have her cock near Bubblegum’s head, she instantly starts to lick it clean with an unfocused look in her eyes while Phoebe hums in a pleased way and after her cock was cleaned, she pets Bubblegum on the head, and went to the stand and went to end the simulation, after she got the memory fragment, she had her cock vanish for now and exits the room and saw Maja, Ash, and to Phoebe still, Red Cat, were looking at her with various looks on their faces, Maja looked impressed while Ash just looked lustful… though on guard… and Red Cat… well…

Red Cat had her arms crossed while having a narrow look in her eyes since she’s seen what the real Phoebe is like during sex… if she can call it that.

Though Maja seems to read Marceline easily and looks at Phoebe.

“So your highness?, how did you like the room?, Red Cat, Ash, and I looked in and saw an interesting sight.” Maja said while Phoebe blushed but didn’t look ashamed…. Though she did have a half lidded look on her face.

“Well… not sure how I feel about getting spied on if you overheard everything in there but at least it's not the real deal and I got plenty of anger out, been a long time coming to her for her messed up ways.” Phoebe said with her own crossed arms and wondered why Red Cat was looking at her like that and Maja could already tell this would be good when she said this.

“Oh well sorry about the look Red Cat is giving you, seems she doesn’t get why you did that to a double of the Candy Royal… mind explaining in details since she may not know how underhanded the Candy princess is?” Maja said while she smirks at Phoebe who didn’t seem to mind since it was the truth to her.

“Oh sure, but first how much is one of those portable tablet thingys?, really helped with some stress relief.” Phoebe said with a smile while Maja grins when she passed Phoebe the bill.

“Here, bit pricey but should be worth it, we can talk details later or even work out a deal for a discount if it seems a bit too pricey for your tastes.” Maja said to the Fiery royal.

Phoebe blinks a bit before she looks at the total of the bill.

It made her eyes widen before she chuckles nervously.

“Well… might as well talk details later on that discount… anyway you want to know about Bubblegum?... well she is a lying two faced bitch… simple as that… she tried to keep Finn and I apart, tried to EXPERIMENT on me!, spied on me daily when I lived in the woods for a bit… and she got me locked in that DAMNED LAMP SINCE I WAS A BABY!” Phoebe growled out while her body flickered blue again which got Maja’s attention since she could sense rage and anger with that flame being very intense.

Ash backed away from this as he was worried about being burned.

Marceline just glares at Phoebe but knew she can’t attack her for obvious reasons.

“I don’t need to listen to this.” She said before she starts to float out of the room.

Though she did hear Maja and Phoebe talking thanks to her augmented senses.

“What in the Nightosphere is wrong with her?, all I was telling her was how much of a monster Bubblegum was to me and she storms off.” Phoebe said while Maja chuckles a bit.

“Well guess seeing real rough sex with a person normally looking good to the public eye would make one be a bit hostile, but I’m sure she will calm down after all… you are the victem of Bubblegum after all, not the other way around.” Maja said while she knew Marceline heard her.

Marceline grinds her teeth in anger before she opens the door and exits out before she roughly slams it shut.

However she used a bit of her strength which later made the door comically fall to the ground.

That caused a surprised Phoebe, an amused Maja, and an amused Ash looking at her while the Golem passed Marceline her cloak and the door repaired itself, currently Marceline was technically naked right now without the cloak and couldn’t leave the shop right now without it.

Marceline wore her cloak and starts to leave the shop as she didn’t want to hear anything regarding Bubblegum no matter how much some of it was true.

Though while she left, her body was cleaned thanks to an enchantment on the doorway of the adult section and she left the shop while many thoughts ran through her skull.

Many of them were just trying to rationalize her anger at Phoebe but the more she thought about it, the more she had to fight to keep her anger since… well… Phoebe was technically innocent in all this and had legit reasons to not like Bubblegum… and if the Cooler happens it would be further ironed out… it was like the future was making Bubblegum a worse person the longer time went on.

_ ‘Innocent or not… I could care less for what she’s feeling. Right now, saving and stopping Bonnie is my only concern.’  _ Marceline thought.

While Marceline floats through Wizard City to try and cool her head since she couldn’t leave Wizard City yet since she needed to learn a few spells and left them in the shop, the scene fades to black while many thoughts went through Marceline’s head… many… very conflicting with only the thought of protecting Finn and Bubblegum keeping her sane through all this.

**The scene showed TME and Atomsk were still watching anime and TME noticed the readers and paused the anime at a good point.**

**“Sorry for the interruption Atomsk… Readers and what not.” TME said when he points a thumb at the readers.**

**“Right.” Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

**“Well folks. Things just got interesting. Marceline not only got to meet Huntress as Red Cat, but she also meets Phoebe at Maja’s shop. And boy Maja is really doing everything she can to make her and Bubblegum… well mostly Bubblegum the bad guy in this story.”**

**“And the worse part is that Bubblegum brought this on herself, pretty much made Phoebe enemy number one to her given how opposite their personalities are and with all she did to Phoebe and worse part is, doubt anyone would complain if Phoebe made Bubblegum her bitch since many know Bubblegum is distrustful and what not and power hungry as well like with Treetrunks and Mr. Pig’s wedding for an example… I mean everyone at the wedding calls her out and BAM… dungeon… point is aside from an attack on the Candy Kingdom which Maja could say is retaliation for the intrusion on her home… she technically didn’t do anything else to Bubblegum or Marceline aside from Hambo and unless I missed something, Ash may have not told her who originally owned hambo so…” TME shrugs when the line between who the good guy and who the bad guy here was pretty much took out back and put down with a bullet to the back of the head in some kind of mercy killing.**

**“Well either way, there’s gonna be a whole lot of drama and distrusts with Phoebe and Marceline. And if that’s not bad enough, there’s also the fact that Maja gave Marceline a special deal which may… or my not stop the Cooler incident if Marceline choose wisely in her decision.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah, in a nutshell Maja maybe evil, but she’s starting to go from pure evil antagonist to one that works behind the scenes and maybe not so evil and just wants some Grade A payback, I mean when it comes to adventure time… well… similar to how the line between good and evil was shot out back… well… same with morals as well.” TME said when he pretty much had that concept shot as well since many heroes of Ooo were not so heroic at all in some cases.**

**“Well that is true, I’ll give you that.” Atomsk said as he rubbed his chin a bit.**

**“Yeah so here is the main reason for this Outro and if no one skips it… aside from guest reviews that have no impact at all, I’m not deleting any other reviews, good or bad from here on out, pretty pointless and well… lets just say I’m hoping for a fan war in the reviews hehe… so please… fuel my newly found sadism here… helps fuel my drive for kinky lemons after all.” TME said while he grins evilly at the readers… and not in DME mode… uh oh… looks like TME had enough and is just going to do whatever he wants now.**

**Atomsk blinks a bit before sweatdropping.**

**“Right… well since there’s nothing else to say, might as well post this chapter and get started on a different one.”**

**“Oh please do my evil cohort, and lets see how riled we can make the readers when we make them question their perception of their favorite characters… MUWAHAHAHAHA!” TME said before he full blown evil laughed just now while lightning strikes the ground near him for dramatic effect.**

**Atomsk was now creeped out by the lightning.**

**“Okay… see you guys later!” He said before the scene fades to black right after Atomsk dodged a lightning strike.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Good in the Bad

**The Scene opens up to show TME and Atomsk while they were talking about some things.**

**“...o I managed to finish that second reserved story from ObeliskX and officially earned those 10 bucks he gave me, he could be a repeat customer on my end and prefers solo work, I’ll try and talk him into giving so co-op work but we may have better chances getting other people to ask since ObeliskX prefers solo work.” TME said while he rubbed the back of his head.**

**Atomsk shrugged.**

**“No biggie. If ObeliskX wants solo, then give the man what he wants. No skin off my bones or anything.”**

**TME rubbed the back of his head before he noticed the readers and felt some relief.**

**“Oh hey!, the readers are here, what do you say we focus on the chapter and talk about this later man?” TME said while he points at the readers.**

**“Alright then.” Atomsk said before he looks at the readers.**

**“Hey guys. Welcome back to another chapter of DaP. Hope you all enjoyed everything that happened in the last chapter. Man, what were the odds of Phoebe and Huntress Wizard being in Maja’s shop? And boy did Phoebe had some pent up rage when she raped that Bubblegum duplicate. Now tension rises with Phoebe and Marceline, who is still in her Red Cat persona, since Marceline didn’t like what she saw.”**

**“Yeah, Huntress should be obvious since Maja in this story to others has many rumors about her so they pretty much cancel one another out from how out there are… even if those rumors about her attacking the Candy Kingdom are true… considering that Bubblegum is not well liked by Wizards in general… I highly doubt the GMW would stop Maja’s new business and many Wizards would want to test some spells out and Phoebe being here is more or less working on relations with other kingdoms and since this is before the Cooler incident but AFTER the frost and fire and other things... Bubblegum at this time is not well liked by Phoebe here and tolerates her at best for very obvious reasons and depending on how things go, Phoebe here could be very different then the Canon Phoebe we know of in Adventure time and with Marceline thinking about a deal with Maja, the Cooler incident could be prevented entirely but at a cost of Marceline owing Maja one, though that would be a bit debatable since it was still a growth moment for Bubblegum since it helped get rid of her spy network… still either way Maja holds all the cards here thanks to her knowhow of the future thanks to her magic, so in an nutshell its making the best of a bad situation and worse yet, Maja is technically not doing anymore m crimes since all she is doing is being more of a manipulator then a full on bad guy so her actions are more planned then most villains of the AT series.” TME said when he thought back on past chapters and aside from the Candy Kingdom attack… Maja technically didn’t do anything else evil as far as he was aware of and only came back during the summoning of Golb.**

**“Yeah that’s usually true. So Marceline better do what she can to get out of Maja’s clutches and she also needs a way to stop Bubblegum from going to Simon.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah, granted she could try and make a device to try and freeze the core but that would be just a dead giveaway that Bubblegum made it so that limits Bubblegum’s actions against the fire giants if she wants to try and use a different source of ice then Simon if she can’t find him, either way while Marceline can deal with Bubblegum thanks to Maja, that doesn’t mean she is free from Maja’s clutches, she still needs to train to be able to deal with Ash since the deal here is point blank… she needs to beat Ash in a sex contest and thanks to Maja’s alterations and training… tall order for Marceline at this point.” TME said since the way for Marceline to win is simple but not so easy to do at this point in time.**

**“Hehe, yeah. No kidding.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah… anyway we should get into the story but one thing first for those who don’t know… Atomsk and I have a new policy that should help people who want to have a free story written now instead of later… Atomsk mind putting up the sign which I painstakingly made?” TME asked while he points to a sign that was nearby but was facing away from the readers.**

**Atomsk blinks a bit before shrugging.**

**“Alright then.” He said before getting up and walk towards the sigh before picking it up and hanged it after going to the other side of the room.**

**The sign had three policies on it, the one at the bottom being the newest while TME smirks.**

  * **Free request can take time to be gotten to and writers have majority control aside from pairings and plot.**
  * Paid work gets majority control to requester and price can be haggled so its ??? per 1000 words, instant work and requester has major control.
  * (New and already used 3 times as of this chapter being updated, possibly more if this chapter takes time) Reserved free requests, same as free request but you either pay 5 dollars flat for solo or 10 for Co-op work to be started instantly, difference is that aside from getting an instant turn order, you pay nothing else so the conditions for the free request stay the same.

**TME chuckles while he held up three fingers.**

**“As you all can see this new policy shortly after it was implemented was used 3 times by a nice requester called ObeliskX, I worked on one Konosuba story for him, humor mainly and a one shot, and one Magi the Labyrinth of Magic one shot that was lemon filled, I’m now working on a new Konosuba story for him that is a one shot and is lemon filled so I know this way of doing things works, for any requesters please PM me if you want Solo work or Atomsk for Co-op work, you can ask him for solo work as well but chances are it would be co-op because Atomsk has priorities he has in real life that needs to be handled and were busy enough as is with co-op stuff… HOWEVER I will be available 24/7 seven days a week aside from my trips to the gym and for breaks to eat food and what not for actual living, granted I take breaks so I don’t burn myself out but point is if you have a story request, as soon as we work details out, I will write it if I am able and have internet connection, anyway unless Atomsk has his own thing to say on this matter, I would say were pretty good with the intro so far, is that right?” TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**“Oh yeah. Everything checks out. So let’s start the story.” Atomsk said.**

**“Right, want to lead this one in or want me to do this?” TME said while he gave Atomsk a curious look.**

**“Hmmm… you lead this time.” Atomsk said.**

**“Alright, this story starts a BIIIIT after Marceline flew away from Maja’s store…” TME said before the scene shifts to Marceline while she was was busy thinking about Phoebe and how Maja was turning her against Bubblegum...**

**Wizard City/ ???/ Marceline (AKA Red Cat in Wizard City)**

Marceline was sitting against a nearby wall while she made sure that her body was covered by the cloak, she was near some kind of park like area and only the occasional Wizard or two walked near her and never even noticed her.

However Marceline’s thoughts were not on the lack of people around her but how Maja was trying to turn to Phoebe against Bubblegum… granted she wouldn’t attack Bubblegum outright but unless Marceline stopped the Cooler incident then chances are that Phoebe WOULD wage war on the Candy Kingdom… it was like Maja was trying to set Phoebe up to be more angered then her other timeline self.

_ ‘That stupid bitch Maja. I can’t believe she’s trying to convince the Queen Flames to go against Bonnibel by using a bit of information she shouldn’t have used. I don’t care if what me and Bonnibel did anything wrong, what Maja is doing is fucked up.’  _ Marceline thought.

Though unfortunately for Marceline, Maja did have a couple points… to Phoebe, Bubblegum might as well be enemy number one to her even before all of this and Phoebe would have chalked the attack up to more or less retaliation no matter how one spins it… and if Maja worked to have Phoebe more or less more and more angry with Bubblegum… well… if the Cooler incident went down… best case would be Phoebe pretty much making Bubblegum her bitch and what not… worse case… royally burned gum…

Marceline gulped as she had another thought.

_ ‘I really need to stop Bonnibel’s plan or else that hot head would do this for real. Don’t know what Finn ever saw in her.’ _

Though that would be calling the kettle black since in Finn’s eyes, he was the one who screwed up with Phoebe and Bubblegum and Marceline were the ones to reject him daily… they pretty much caused Finn to go to Phoebe after Jake found her in the Fire Kingdom so in a nutshell… all this thinking was just depressing Marceline since this was Bubblegum and her too young crap before Finn turned 18 and Marceline and her mind games… she even got Finn kicked out of his house once or twice depending on how things went in this timeline so compared to Phoebe who at this point did no wrong… well... insulting her was just Marceline trying to throw the blame on SOMEONE besides her or Bubblegum.

_ ‘Dammit… don’t think I have the right to think about that considering what me and Bonnie did to the weenie. But either way, I need to stop this now by any means necessary.’ _ Marceline thought.

That resulted in Marceline flying back to Maja’s shop and saw her at the front desk while she was busy counting bills, looks like either people paid for their spells and personal tablets and left or they were still here having fun after Maja got compensated, point is she was alone here and she noticed Marceline.

“Oh hey Red Cat, nice to see you, nice break of yours?” Maja said while she keeps using the Red Cat name so no one would know it was Marceline if anyone walked in on the conversation.

“Yup.” Marceline said as she disguised her voice while crossing her arms.

“I see, I see… thought you would be angry with the Queen of Flames since she seemed pretty steamed about the Candy Princess, I mean granted you seem fond of her but come on… actions speak louder then rumors, am I wrong in reminding the Queen of flames on what that Wizard hating Candy Royal does?... not my fault she likes to spy on people.” Maja said while she looks at her nails on her right hand while she was talking to Marceline not as Marceline herself but as Red Cat, a customer walked out from the backroom to get something to drink from a water fountain and walked back in so Maja was just making sure no one would know Red Cat was Marceline.

“Well even if the Candy Princess supposedly did some… questionable things, I still don’t condone the manipulation that you’re doing to the Queen of Flames.” Marceline said.

Maja just smirks and looks at Marceline.

“And what manipulation am I doing?... all I’m doing is telling the truth, if you have hypersensitive hearing or some other way to tell the truth from a lie from a person… would it seem like I’m lying?... I’m just telling the full on truth… if I was in the Fire Kingdom I doubt we would be having this conversation since the Queen has an honesty policy in place.” Maja said while she leaned back in her seat and continued to count some money in front of her.

Marceline grumbles as she knew that Maja was telling the truth in her own evil way.

“That honest policy is a stupid law. Surprised she hasn’t been overthrown again from what I heard.”

“Hehe, and why would you say that?... got some issues with the Queen of Flames?... far as I know she did nothing wrong to you and if its from that tablet… well you know what they say, fantasy is very different then reality and what happens in the fire kingdom stays in the fire kingdom… this place is to test out the tablets that I made and I would say its a resounding success, so much so that I have one final event planned soon and I’ll need your help for it, though if you have any questions and what not then….” Maja said before she snapped her fingers and some kind of barrier appeared around Maja and Marceline.

“There… now you can speak your mind freely, just remember to not attack me since this is a silencing barrier, not an invisibility one, pretty sure if you try and kill me when I did no wrong per say yet, that would make you a murdurer in a city full of Wizards who see me as a citizen who did no wrong and at best a hero or something from attacking the Candy Kingdom which was technically a retaliation from invading my own home, not my fault that my home is so small and the Candy Princess has a large one… though one thing first… in case you spew some crap about me breaking our deal by using info to get the Queen of Flames riled up, then don’t, I’m NOT using future info… after all that would be a break in our deal and I am NOT a dealbreaker… make no mistake you can call me many things… but a contract breaker?... well… say your words carefully, I still have power over you and can make you do things as Red Cat… maybe in front of Finn and Bubblegum at the Castle and they would be none the wiser thanks to one of those spells you picked out.” Maja said while she smirks lightly at Marceline while plenty of anger was emitted from Maja on the part where Marceline could call her a deal breaker.

Marceline then glares at Maja.

“Don’t you dare.” She warned her.

“Wouldn’t I?... to you I’m a villain so why not be the villain you make me out to be?... granted I did want Darren for some plans of mine but the attack on the Candy Kingdom was simply… payback… so believe me… I can and WILL make you do things that you may not want… I haven’t broken NOR will I break our deal… until you beat Ash in a sex contest you follow every command I give as long as it doesn’t cause our base to be found… that is the condition to keep your freedom… and the only penelty I get is from physical wounds that are lasting… nothing says anything about the mind… and remember, disobey me and your powers are crippled for a time, 1 hour each time, I’m not even sure if it stacks or it is applied long term but I don’t think you should push your luck… and the only way I can keep you locked up until further notice if if our base is found and its your fault… and don’t forget unless permission is given, aside from floating, immortality, and shapeshifting to some extent you can’t do jack shit… only exceptions are if you are in actual danger on the clock or if you leave for the day…” Maja said before she moved to stand in front of Marceline.

“So Marceline better think of your position right now very carefully… as long as you are under this contract you have no super strength and I can easily do something like this to you… and this won’t cause lasting damage so I’m not breaking any rules.” Maja said before she gripped Marceline on the throat and pulled her to look her in the eyes and though Marceline tried to pry her hand off, Maja’s body was strengthened by magic while Marceline’s… shockingly barely had any while Maja smirks at the realization in Marceline’s eyes that even the contract could have this kind of effect on her of all beings.

Marceline groans before staring at Maja.

“F-Fine.”

Maja just smirks and lightly pets Marceline on the head when she lets her go.

“Good, I’m sure our one on one demonstration will go well later with that mindset, got anything else to ask before I break the silencing spell?” Maja asked since she doubted Marceline would talk to her just to try and cause issues.

Marceline had a serious look.

“How are you planning to get… Ice King away from his kingdom? And what happens if I can’t stop... Bonnibel in time?”

“Ah, well like I said, may contract with a demon summoned… maybe two… they could handle the hard work in keeping that Ice King busy and away from Bubblegum, actually planning on summoning them anyway in the back rooms as well, tell me, have you heard of Succubuses and Incubuses?” Maja said while she crossed her arms and gave Marceline a look that showed some genuine curiosity on her face.

Marceline blinked at the question.

“I do but why…” She said before her eyes widened.   
  
“Oh Glob… what are you planning to do?”

“Simple… you and I are going to help… earn their favor… sex demons work with sex after all and who better to keep that… Simon was it?... I think I heard that name a few times before… anyway a Succubus doesn’t have much in terms of holding back on a willing male… pretty sure she would be perfect in getting that Ice Kings attention and away from Bubblegum… or would you rather things get difficult since I’m sure other methods won’t be as easy since Bubblegum would trick Simon anyway… or am I wrong while he is in that current state of his?, and the Incubus could help train you and I heard they are better masters then I am at pleasing the ladies.” Maja said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline blushes at that last part but sadly, she couldn’t think any other solution before sighing in defeat.

“Just make sure that your buddies don’t do anything stupid.”

“Hey I make sure to keep the minions with brains where they belong and those without away from complex stuff… why do you think I just keep Ash around for sex stuff?” Maja said with a slightly amused tone to her voice while in the backroom… Ash sneezed and wondered what caused that while with Maja and Marceline….

Marceline had a half lidded look.

“I don’t want to know the answer since he’s still the dumbest donk ever, no matter how much you changed him.”

“Again why do you think I just use him for sex?, guy doesn’t have anymore space in his brain for much else, besides if you remember about Succubuses and Incubuses, they take forms depending on the lovers tastes so who knows… you could see the perfect version of FInn who can rock your world and then some… but for now I am going to get ready, see you in the backroom in 10 minutes so better get ready.” Maja said before she snapped her fingers and the barrier fell and she starts walking away.

“Oh and since we may have to listen to orders to help make this deal, don’t be surprised if you and I have to have a one on one moment while we follow some kinky commands.” Maja said as a last minute thing before she left Marceline alone.

Marceline was blushing brightly after hearing all that before crossing her arms.

_ ‘Highly doubt I’ll enjoy this… though if it came to that, at least I won’t have sex with that donk. Plus I still get that week off if Maja remembers.’  _ She thought.

Though considering she had time, Marceline took a couple minutes to think about sex demons in general or at least from what she learned about them since they were one of the top demons that Hunson normally bragged about and it wasn’t just for sex it was shortly after Hunson first found her out of Ooo and wanted to teach her some things.

_ “Listen Marceline, I normally am not around but I know a few species of Demons who are pretty cool on the mortal realm, if you get older and want to have an easy time, try and summon a sex demon, again… when you are older, reason being is not only are they some of the most powerful spell casters in the Nightosphere and other planes of reality, they get stronger the more sex they have with mortals, and if you get really lucky you can get a royal sex demon on your side, granted fuffilling the contract WOULD be a pain in a half since summonings and what not can take a long time to prepare, HOWEVER considering you are my daughter and if the sex demon in question lives in the nightosphere, you may get lucky and get some free servants since I happen to have it in with plenty of them… lets just say I got lonely over the years and well… lets just say heat cycles are a pain and a half to try and ignore for years… still three things to remember… 1… a sex demon is one of the strongest magical users you will ever meet… 2… once a contract is made they will honor it as long as you supply them with energy… 3rd and finally NEVER… and I mean EVER try and break a contract if you know you are the one breaking it since it could mean a serious penalty and not just against me, I’m deathless so I can withstand a full on draining but you are not… your strong no doubt about it but Deathless you are not so be VERY clear with the terms of the contract and you will be golden.”  _ Hunson’s voice said when Marceline remembered that… embarrassing conversation… helpful but embarrassing nonetheless…

Marceline shudders at the memory.

“You weren’t always perfect… but you did give helpful advice dad.”

That caused time to pass to a few minutes later with Marceline, Maja, and pretty much everyone else in the back back room at the end of the hall while Maja smirks at all the people looking at her while Marceline saw Phoebe and Huntress, everyone was nude around them like they were told and Maja had Ash bring in two large stone tablets on a rollable dolly while Maja grins at everyone.

“Alright, first off is everyone satisfied with their time in the tablet rooms?” Maja asked while many nod their heads in agreement while Huntress speaks up.

“Indeed, I may not be able to pay for one given the price but I would say if you can afford one, you should get it, should be helpful for those with certain dispositions or just want to get some serious stress out of their bodies.” Huntress said while Phoebe nods her head.

“Yeah, I got a lot of my own stress out of me so I’m feeling a lot better then before.” Phoebe said while she was happy for her purchase of her own tablet.

Marceline frown.

_ “No kidding… Mrs. Sadist.”  _ She mumbled lowly under her breath.

Though Phoebe was not able to hear that thanks to the mumble, a few of the customers with high hearing did like that wolf Wizard and Huntress thanks to her training and wondered what Marceline meant… Huntress could ask later but she and everyone else looks at Maja when she clapped her hands.

“Alright everyone, before I start the real fun here, can anyone tell me if you know what a sex demon is?” Maja said while she smirks at many Wizards who perked up since a sex demon was a top tier assassint to have in the magical using world.

Huntress blinked a few times as Phoebe was confused before one Wizard spoke up.

“They’re powerful beings that rely solely on sex for energy. They can even tell what you desire the most. Plus they make great allies when you sign a contract with them.”

“Great for a basic introduction… granted that is for the normal sex demons, however I am planning to summon two high class sex demons here and now and depending on how the contract goes, I’ll be contracting with two sex demons for all to see so everyone, depending on how things go, we may have an orgy here so that is the main reason why I had you stay unclothed.” Maja said while she gestured for Ash to set up the stone tablets.

Though he had trouble thanks to how heavy they were, Ash managed to set them both up nearby and Maja looks at the people here.

“First off I’m still working on a more portable method, however these tablets are all you need to perform a summoning for a Sex demon, the ingredients used as a offering for the portal that summons the sex demon will decide the class its in, everyday items will get an everyday sex demon, rare items get rare ones… give a one of a kind item and chances are that you can summon a high class one so… I have two items here that are perfect.” Maja said while she grins when she summoned two items… one was a gem which has some kind of energy in it… but the other was a familiar looking shirt that Marceline would recognize anywhere.

_ ‘No… it can’t be.’  _ Marceline thought with wide eyes as she remembers that specific shirt.

“Well the Gem I get, looks like it is just bursting with power but why the shirt?” One Wizard asked which made Maja chuckle.

“Simple, the shirt is just full of emotional energy which is used for plenty of powerful spells, I will admit that the attack on the Candy kingdom is true and many may consider it a risk but Bubblegum and Marceline invaded my home first so that was just retaliation… but… even after using the energy in the shirt, tell me… does this look like its lost much energy to summon Darren the ancient sleeper?” Maja said while many Wizards looked shocked but quickly got over it to look at the shirt and could feel the energy and many nod in agreement that the shirt still had plenty of power in it.

_ ‘That bitch.’  _ Marceline thought as she wanted to punch her but couldn’t for obvious reasons.

Though one Wizard did raise his hand and spoke up.

“Still won’t the items be destroyed after the summoning is used?, won’t it be a waste?” The Wizard said before Maja chuckles.

“Well considering the way I made the summoning tablets, all it takes is the energy needed from the offered items, granted it takes more since the item isn’t getting destroyed but worth it since the emotional energy of the item will recover with time, it would be a waste to destroy it… now then lets get this summoning started!” Maja said while she walked to the tablets and placed the items on them and a moment later the tablets glow with pink energy forming and they start to make a hum noise that got stronger as time went on.

Everyone watched with interested looks as Marceline was only thinking about trying to get the shirt back from Maja.

Though a moment before she could even think of moving, the shirt and orb seemed to vanish or at least get blocked from view when two portals formed from the tablets and float in front of the group and Maja smirks but also looked nervous when great power was felt coming from the portals and honestly… it was unnerving even for Marceline who was normally one of the stronger beings in the room if she was normal… but since the contract with Maja crippled her powers well….

Marceline was now shuddering as she felt this immense power getting closer.

A moment later two beings walked out of the portal… one was a woman with shocking F to G cup breasts that defied gravity and had massive demonic wings on her back that helped support her though she seemed to float and her magic kept her shapely figure in check so she wouldn’t need to worry about droupage or back pains… though considering her body looked well trained physically… well… it looked like she wouldn’t have to worry about backpains even if she didn’t use magic… she had an adorable demon tail that had a classic heart shape at the end of the tail and wore a skin tight leotard on her body and had thigh high boots and bicep level gloves… all in all the look seemed simple but that could change at a moment, her face looked sinfully angelic and she had pink hair that had blue tips.

The other sex demon, the Incubus had mid back length brown hair that was slightly wavy, he looked pretty tall and didn’t need to float and only wore baggy pants, no shoes or shirt which showed off his body which looked sculped from marble and looked perfect like he trained for years on end and seemed to have muscles on muscles and yet it looked tasteful.

He rubbed the back of his head and looks at the other sex demon and smiles at her.

“Oh hey Maite, looks like the summons brought us here, ironic huh?... though what's with the oversized breasts?, not like I’m complaining but they look bigger then usual.” The Incubus said when he introduced the Succubus as Maite while the Incubus smirks at her and many men and women blush at the sight of the duo.

Maite giggles.

“Well can’t blame me since I’m feeling so much lust from the crowd.”

“Yeah, wonder where we are, seeing a lot of sexy ladies and lustful men so probably in some kind of sex dungeon from the look of things… though I could be wrong.” The Incubus said while Maja cleared her throat.

“You can blame me for that, I am Maja the Sky witch, I summoned you here so that I could enlist your aid in some future endevors and help me train my apprentice here, her name is Red Cat, she has another name but we can talk details later.” Maja said while the Incubus looked confused.

“Well… I get Maite with the gem but you summoned me?, first off my name is Emerald and I’m prince of Sex demons, my father is the king of our species and Maite is one of my fiances… I get from the orb that you summoned her but you didn’t summon me.” Emerald shockingly said which surprised Maja as well.

Everyone else had a the same after hearing that.

Then why was Emerald here?

“But why are you here then, if you weren’t summoned?” Phoebe asked.

Emerald looks at Phoebe before he sighs.

“I never said that I wasn’t summoned, I said that SHE didn’t summon me… big difference…” Emerald said while he looks at the tablet and picked up the shirt.

“You could blame this, none of this Maja woman’s energy was used as the catalyst… hmm… from the look of things… seems I was summoned by Red Cat here.” Emerald said when he looks at the energy emitting from the shirt and then at Red cat since part of the energy seemed to be hers for some reason and someone elses as well.

“Huh?” Marceline said with a surprised look as was everyone else looked the same.

Emerald sighs before he looks at Maite.

“Maite, you know more than I do the intricacies of summoning, mind explaining since you do a good job on dumbing things down.” Emerald asked while Maite giggles.

“Certainly… you see anyone can make a summoning circle or… stone tablet in this case… but the components used are the key factor here… for example with this gem, Maja’s energy was in it and was built up over time so her energy was used to pull me here, however that shirt has a completely different energy so the energy summoned my fiance here as well which is not easy to do since the energy that can summon him is conditional and that condition is that the energy has to be a mix of two people who love one another deeply, it's a powerful type of emotional energy after all and unless its a deep kind of love then he wouldn’t be here.” Maite said while Emerald just keeps on looking at Red Cat with confusion when she seemed… familiar at least energy wise to him… he just couldn’t put a finger on it though.

Everyone looked at Red Cat, as Marceline was blushing brightly since Maite was talking about her relationship with Bubblegum.

Of course the crowd didn’t know about Red Cat’s identity but Maja however connected the dots.

“I see… so only true love or something like that can summon your soon to be husband… still this works out so about that contract with you two…” Maja starts to saw before Emerald walked by her and towards Red Cat while Maja looked stunned that she was ignored which was funny enough, though she was shocked when Emerald just flat out spoke with Marceline.

“Hey, you want to make a contract?, not everyday I’m summoned here and I don’t make contracts normally.” Emerald asked while everyone looked flat out stunned that Emerald would ignore the more experienced woman… at least magic wise and go for the apprentice (for appearence sake) like that.

Marceline was surprised, though was chuckling on the inside that Maja just got ignored.

Marceline looked at Emerald a bit and remembered what her dad, and surprisingly Maja said about making a contract with either succubus or incubus.

In a nutshell since they have different ways of explaining things, the general idea was that in order to make an official contract, one needed to have a brand on part of their body formed, the closer to the womb or genitals on the skin the better and it was considered an insult to hide it from anyone’s gaze, there was also an added effect that the closer to the womb the brand was, the stronger the spells a sex demon could use and the same could be said in reverse, the contractor could order the sex demon could do anything he or she wanted as long as they gave them a good time daily for sustanance since outside of their home dimension, sex demons needed to feed more then usual, there was also a bonus that the stronger the contract, one could start learning spells from them as well.

Marceline was thoughtful for a moment before she looks at Emerald.

“If you… think I’m worthy, then… yes.”

Emerald smirks and takes Marceline’s hand in his own and lightly kissed it like she was a princess.

“I wouldn’t offer myself to you if I wasn’t sure, love like this is a rare feeling I just love to be around and you have plenty of love to give it seems.” Emerald said while he gave Marceline a charming smile which amused Maite since Emerald was being charming naturally right now, not forced.

Marceline was blushing brightly at the gesture as some of the ladies were getting jealous.

Maite chuckles before she gave Maja an amused look.

“Sorry but looks like you’ll have to settle with me it seems, but are you sure about this?, the stronger the sex demon the more times I’ll need to feed and same with my fiance, for the rate of energy we use… I would say if we were saving energy… once every two days?.... Either that or you bring us prey that we can feed upon daily as a substitute.” Maite said to the still stunned Wizardess when she just lost a chance to make a contract with a sex demon king’s son… a primo contract that just walked by her…

Maja was able to snap out of it before looking at Maite.

“Well… I guess I can work with you.”

Maite shrugged at the response before she cleared her throat.

“Good… but try and be well mannered around me…” Maite said while a pressure was pushed on Maja from the force of Maite’s energy alone.

“Unlike you I actually have important matters that I normally handle when I’m not summoned, don’t you dare lump me in with a woman like you… I have mind reading magic and while I can keep quiet thanks to a contract with a certain person… don’t push me or my Fiance will get that info you have from your home or just flat out destroy it if he so chooses… we already know everything so you better make some good conditions Mistress… your life may very well depend on it.” Maite said with a demonic smirk on her face while Maja was actually sweating buckets from the force of Maite’s power and what she just heard… this was a big risk but she didn’t expect this… better make those condition’s count.

“O-Of course. Terribly sorry for my behavior.” Maja said as she was now trying to get on Maite’s good side.

Maite smirks at that before she crossed her arms under her breasts.

“Good, now name your conditions and I’ll name my own in return, a contract works both ways after all and we sex demon’s don’t work purely for sex.” Maite said while Emerald stands next to Marceline and leaned in to whisper to her.

“ _ Hehe, bet this is a sight that you love huh Marceline?”  _ Emerald said while he smirks at Marceline when she watched Maja sucking up to Maite to keep the succubus from ending her with raw power alone.

Marceline was a bit shocked that Emerald said her name but remembered that he and Maite know what Maja is doing.

On a plus side, Marceline couldn’t help but chuckle at Maja’s small misfortune as Ash wasn’t liking this situation.

Maite in the meantime chuckles while she looked Maja in the eyes.

“I have 3 conditions if you want me as your personal Succubus, obviously that would give you three conditions so give me your conditions and I’ll give mine.” Maite said with a tone that told Maja to make it quick.

“Y-Yes… Well first condition… I will need some of your powers to boost my magic.” Maja said.

“Alright, condition for that is that the feedings become twice every two days and you personally feed me one of those rounds.” Maite said when she gave her first counter condition.

Maja gulped a bit after hearing that.

“A-Alright then… Second Condition… I will call you whenever I need help with an important project.”

“Very well, my condition is that you need to find a home for Emerald and I to live in since unless we are dismissed we will need a base to live in for easy summoning, one that has plenty of room and plenty of basement areas for… interesting setups that I have in mind… should be easy with how much money you have and you can even use it as a home base when not here or… elsewhere...” Maite said while she grins at Maja when she even knew about Billy’s crack.

Maja blinks at the condition.

“Well I’m sure we’ll find a place suitable for you and your husband.”

“Good, now… your final condition?, or do you have more after that?” Maite said while she smirks at Maja.

“I have one more after this… Third condition… I will need your help to train any possible newbies that might want to join later on.” Maja said.

“Hmmm… interesting… counter condition, out of every three I train, I get to keep one as a pet of sorts… need to pick favorites for myself and my soon to be hubby since we need ways to feed, make sure that you find a mix of men and women so you can cover the two of us.” Maite said while she smirks at Maja more.

“Very well then. Final condition… as long as you stay here… I expect you to be… well mannered.” Maja said.

“Hmmm?... mind defining that?” Maite asked with a raised eyebrow since that was a bit general for her and couldn’t force herself to be well mannered 24/7, she was a living being after all.

“Simple, when we’re in public, you have to be extra nice no matter what.” Maja said.

“Hmmm… makes sense, but this is not a counter condition but more like advice since we sex demons take things with deals pretty seriously... it its just a thing to make sure you have this thought out… for example while I can be extra nice… you may want to let me adapt to situations that I can’t just be happy about like if I was at a funeral for example, I can’t just smile and be extra nice in that situation… your fault there… if you can I can allow that before I give my condition it would make things much easier on you when I give my counter condition.” Maite said when she points out that being extra nice in public no matter what would backfire on Maja since Maite would be her succubus by contract.

Maja could see where Maite was going white this.

“Ok… depending on certain days, you don’t have to be nice all the time.”

“Well good, and its a good thing to since if you had me act like a happy bitch 24/7 against my will I would have made a counter condition that you would be pretty much my bitch during our daily feeding and follow every single one of my kinks no matter what and you couldn’t deny any of them… let that sink in on how close you were to royally fucking up just now… I don’t normally curse so that should say a lot.” Maite said while Emerald whispered to Marceline.

_ “It’s true, not everyday Maite curses so Maja dodged a bullet there.”  _ Emerald whispered to Marceline.

Marceline chuckled behind her hand as Maja was able to hear that chuckle but was glad that she dodged a big bullet.

Maite saw that and just sighs.

“My real final condition is pretty simple, since you are giving me leeway, I want your apprentice to help me out with some of my own projects and she maybe a bit busy during those times and may not be able to answer all your summons, you have this Ash guy here so its not too much trouble right?, don’t want to overwork Red Cat by having her work so many jobs in one day right?” Maite said while she smirked at Maja and used one condition to make Marceline’s time easier since if Maite got Marceline every now and then… though probably sexy the fun times wouldn’t be degrading like they were with Maja and her mind fuckery.

Marceline was surprised to hear that but was hoping that condition is agreed as Maja and Ash mentally curse but Maja can’t piss off Maite for any reason.

“Alright… I’ll accept.”

Maite smirks before she walked up to Maja.

“Hehe… good… contract complete now to get the deal officially started.” Maite said before she used a snap of her fingers to make all of Maja’s clothing vanish, even her hair became undone and Maite gripped her on the back of her head and pulled her in for one intense kiss.

Everyone, besides Emerald, was surprised when they saw this as Maja was caught off guard by this action.

That caused Maite to push Maja down to the ground and grins at her.

“Now then… lets see if that trained body of yours can withstand my level of training… and considering your tastes…” Maite said before her form starts to shift and her breasts shrank to around D in size but aside from that nothing else was changed but she had added a massive 12 inch cock that was 4 in width and smirks at the dropped jaws from all the ladies.

“Oh don’t be surprised… we sex demons cater to both genders and while Emerald does go for females only, I am allowed to borrow his size for stuff like this… now then… Maja… better show me a good time to make this contract a good one.” Maite said while she stroked her cock in everyone’s view while Emerald had an amused grin on his face.

Maja was blushing brightly before she had a determined look before spreading her legs for Maite and Emerald smirks when he leaned in to whisper to Marceline.

_ “Not just technique, but Maite’s magical skills allow her to pretty much turn all pain, discomfort, and what not into pure pleasure and uses a spell to allow a woman’s womb and pussy to slowly stretch to accommodate Maite’s size… it's kinda like rubber being stretched in this case but the pussy will return to normal after an hour so tightness later is no issue.” _ Emerald whispered to Marceline while Maite pretty much gave Maja a new meaning of FUBAR when she worked to outclass any man or woman Maja would meet aside from Emerald.

Marceline was surprised after hearing that as she and everyone else watched with blushing looks as they see Maite fucked the Nightosphere out of Maja.

Emerald chuckles again before he looks at Marceline.

“So… Red Cat was it?... want to try and make a contract with me?, I give conditions and you give them till you are satisfied?” Emerald said while he grins at Marceline in a kind way… honestly it was like his face was shining with how nice he was compared to Maja and Ash… almost brought a tear to Marceline’s eye when she felt some serious kindness in such a long time…. Granted it hasn’t been that long since she started this but the embarrassment and what not really built up fast.

Marceline blushes at the kind look before she nods her head at Emerald.

“Great, so milady… what is your first condition for this lowly sex demon?” Emerald said while he bowed politely to Marceline.

Marceline giggles.

“Okay…” She said before doing a cute thinking pose.

“First condition… I would like if you can… teach me some powerful magic.”

“Alright, but my condition is that for every demonstration… you help me recharge… should be fair given that I’m going to be a magical teacher for you.” Emerald said while he winked at Marceline when he found the pose cute.

Marceline blushes after hearing that before nodding her head.

“Second condition… You have to lend me some of your power to boost mine.”

Emerald blinks at that since it was a bit out of nowhere but chalked it up to her own strength being hampered.

“Hmmm… very well, my counter condition is pretty simple, as long as I give you power… you have to do a few sexy things for me that may be out of your comfort zone… not by much but considering your tastes in clothing… I doubt you can complain much.” Emerald said while he smirks in amusement when he looks at Marceline’s outfit… though while pervy, does that mean that Emerald would let her change outfits so she wouldn’t have to wear this Red Cat getup later?... obviously it would be for personal times but still in his own way was Emerald aiding her in this situation?

Marceline blushes.

“As long as you helped me out… I’ll do anything for you as thanks.”

“Hooo… anything?” Emerald teasingly said while he leaned in to smirk at Marceline with a look to show that she should really word her wordings carefully… many could misunderstand that after all.

Marceline crossed her arms a bit.

“We’ll discuss that part of the condition later… 3rd condition… If I’m in serious trouble, I get to call you to help bail me out.”

“Alright, we can talk details later, I’ll just set that possible 4th condition as a IOU for later to fully finalize this contract… for my 3rd counter condition…” Emerald said before he leaned in to whisper in Marceline’s ear so no one else would hear him.

_ “Simply put… If I'm going to play the knight in shining armor… I should get a chance to try and wow you romantically, not everyday one gets to meet the sexy Vampire Queen after all and last I checked, I’m not a 18 year old human, I’m over hundreds of years old so I doubt I can be called *Too Young* by you or Bubblegum.”  _ Emerald teasingly said and smirks at Marceline while he stands up to look at her with a grin on his face.

Marceline blushes brightly after hearing that but remembered how she and Bubblegum told Finn he was too young which made her feel a little upset as she listed the things she did against Finn.

Was she a bad friend to him as she questions herself.

Though Emerald did get a serious look on his face when he leaned in and whispered to her while he made sure to not let others hear him.

_ “Yeah… it was messed up to mess with Finn like that… we demons hear a lot... but you can still make things up for him, simply put all I’m asking for is a chance to wow you in case all the trouble you go through here doesn’t work out since I know that you can be a good person… besides…”  _ Emerald whispered before he smiles at her gently.

_ “Not sure about Finn but I do love a teasing woman, guess its a thing I have to get messed with by powerful women and enjoy it.”  _ Emerald whispered with an amused look in his eyes while he stands up again.

Marceline blushed more but knew that Emerald was right since Marceline still has a chance to fix things with Finn while still trying to save him and Bubblegum before Marceline looks at Emerald and nods her head at him in agreement.

Emerald grins before he held Marceline’s chin and had her look him in the eyes.

“Good… and with that out of the way, why don’t we finalize the contract here and now so I can deal with that bonus condition later.” Emerald said while he gave Marceline a lustful look.

Marceline gulped a bit at the look.

“S-Sure.”

“Good… but first… aside from the mask for obvious reasons… lose the rest of this getup, the enchantment here maybe good but might as well be trash in my eyes.” Emerald said when he looked at the gloves and boot like parts of Marceline’s outfit and actually looked disgusted.

Everyone, even Ash was surprised, before Ash tries to stop this.

“Whoa there, you can’t do that. She’s in training.”

Though Ash was shocked when Emerald quickly reached towards him and gripped his face, pulled him over, and gave him a scary look while looking Ash in the eyes and his body emits more power then Maite.

**“Listen you fucking one tracked single brain cell waste of space, I don’t need a crutch like you do to please a woman till she is a quivering mess… Now either step back and let me do my own thing or I’ll turn you into a woman and make you my bitch and make you never want to return to being a man before I sweep this beauty who has more brains then you off her feet… am I clear?” ** Emerald growled when he really didn’t like Ash since he already heard about this guy… all of him was artificial and while Sex demons do similar things… at least they had tact, Ash here had none and it disgusted Emerald greatly to know a fucker like Ash was touching a woman like Marceline like this.

Ash paled greatly at the threat and he knew he was no match for Emerald.   
  
“C-Crystal.”

All Emerald did was drop Ash to the ground and he turned to Marceline with a kind smile.

“Good, now then Red cat, about that outfit… true you need training if that enchantment is what I think it is but I highly doubt you need to wear such sicking clothing around me of all people so please remove it.” Emerald asked while he smiles at Marceline more.

Marceline was quiet before she starts taking off her gear, except the mask, before her body was fully revealed.

She didn’t care if they were watching, she was glad to be out of that getup, even if it was temporarily.

Emerald hums a bit when he walked around Marceline.

“Hooo… nice figure… good in all the right places… top quality…” Emerald said when he lightly trailed a finger over various parts of Marceline’s body and shockingly enough she starts to get pleasured filled goosebumbs when Emerald seemed to already know her weak points and was teasingly glancing said spots when he *Examined* Marceline’s body from her bite marks, to parts of her breasts, to her hips and ass, all the way to the top of her feet, Emerald seemed to hit weak point after weak point without actually doing anything really sexual but it seemed to be bothering Marceline already… seems sex demons are a class all their own when it comes to pleasing mortals.

Everyone watched as Marceline shudders at the touch while some men and women did like seeing Marceline’s figure.

Even Huntress had to admit that she looked good as Phoebe blushed while thinking the same thing even there she was still upset with Red Cat from earlier.

Emerald chuckles when he teased her enough and rubbed a hand down her stomach and came close to touching her folds but moved up to rub her stomach more like he was teasing Marceline into begging him for more.

Marceline shudders more and tries to keep quiet but seems a slight moan escape through her lips.

That caused Emerald to smirk and he walked behind Marceline and hugged her from behind.

_ “Come on… you know what I want already… so why wait on having me please you?... just give the word and you’ll forget your troubles for a while.” _ Emerald whispered before he kissed and licked at Marceline’s bite marks to tease her more.

Marceline shudders again from that action and surprisingly couldn’t take it anymore.

_ “P-Please… Fuck me.” _

That caused Emerald to smirk and he whispered in Marceline’s ear.

“ _ Then show me how badly you want to be fucked and I’ll do so, I know every fetish of yours and lets just say in the right conditions… you want a real lover who will take you hard and fast… blame that demon blood in you for that if you want…”  _ Emerald whispered and licked Marceline’s hear in a teasing way to get her to act.

Marceline whimpers and knew that she had to show Emerald how much she wants this before Marceline steps away from Emerald and gets on her hands and knees before her ass and pussy was pointed at Emerald.

Emerald smirks at that before he approached her.

“Good… now then… want me to really warm you up first or get right to the real deal… after all…” Emerald said while he snapped his fingers and his pants vanished to show a third leg… err… a massive cock that backed up what Maite said about using Emerald’s size and hung low to the ground as a result..

The women blush brightly when they saw Emerald’s cock as Marceline blushes as well.

“L-Let’s start the main event.”

Emerald chuckles while he strokes his cock to full mast.

“Alright… but first since I’m not lubed up…” Emerald said before used used a spell to form water or some kind of oil or slime like substance on his hand and used it to lube his cock up, it had a pink like shine to it which really got the attention and some wondered what Emerald did.

“What did you just do?” Huntress Wizard asked this time.

Emerald looks at Huntress and grins at her.

“Well my sexy as the Nightosphere wood nymph, I used a sex demon spell that makes not only an effective lube for situations like this but its an aprodisiac as well, not like these mortal made ones however… no… all this will do is put the target into a heated state and that lets their body do the rest naturally to adjust, we sex demons cater to our lovers tastes and the better they feel, the more energy we get… if you have issues with that then take it up with Red Cat since its her desires I’m going with after all.” Emerald said while he smirks at the crowd and all of them looked at Marceline as one which made her jolt for a moment from the gazes.

Marceline was blushing brightly in embarrassment after hearing Emerald saying that last part.

“Now then… since she asked for it… time to get started…” Emerald said before he moved to get behind Marceline and gripped her ass cheeks and he aimed his cock at Marceline’s holes and smirks at her.

“So… ass or pussy…” Emerald said while he teased her ass and pussy with his thumbs.

Marceline shudders a bit from that action.

“P-Pussy… please.”

That caused Emerald to lick his lips and he aimed the head of his cock at her folds and thanks to the magical lube on his cock, he was able to push his hips forward and his cock starts to go deep into Marceline while the heated part of the lube starts to kick in for Marceline when her body starts to become very warm very fast and she starts to pant when she felt no discomfort whatsoever.

Marceline could feel the effect before groaning as she can feel Emerald’s dick going deeper inside her pussy.

Emerald in turn took things a bit slow, he made sure that Marceline felt no discomfort while he pushed his cock deep enough to have it touch Marceline’s cervix and waits for her to signal him to start.

Marceline groans a bit more but can tell that Emerald was being gentle with her.

A few seconds pass before Marceline was able to adjust and gave Emerald a firm nod to start.

Emerald nods his head before he starts to thrust his hips at a gentle pace while he had his hands on Marceline’s ass cheeks.

Marceline starts groaning as she can feel Emerald’s dick going in and out of her pussy as everyone watches.

Emerald keeps on going at a gentle pace but he slowly speeds up when he could feel Marceline’s pussy relaxing on his cock and in no time flat, Emerald was fucking her at a fast but still gentle pace like a lover would go at but hard enough to cause his lover to feel pleasure.

Marceline continues to groan a few times before she starts to feel relaxed as she begins to enjoy this.

That caused Emerald to raise his right hand and lightly smacked Marceline’s ass cheek and it rippled a bit at the impact while he keeps on fucking Marceline while he slowly got rougher with his actions.

“Gah!” Marceline groans from having her ass smacked before she moans more while feeling Emerald being rough with her.

Emerald in turn smirks while he keeps on getting rougher with Marceline and leaned down and uses his left hand to grip her left breast and keeps on using his right to smack her ass hard while he fucks her hard… all in all everyone watched Emerald dominate Marceline while Maite keeps on fucking Maja without restraint, seems being royally fucked was Maja’s deepest desire while Marceline wanted some domination but with some loving touches as well.

Marceline and Maja were groaning and moaning in unison as their pussies tightened around their partners’s dicks making everyone else blush and ironically turned on.

That caused many to partner up with one another and Phoebe’s guards look at one another and look at Phoebe.

“Ummm… Milady?” One guard said to get Phoebe’s attention.

Phoebe blinked before she looks at the first guard.   
  


“Yes?” She said as she wondered what he needed.

“Well… uh… well… we know its probably asking a lot but uh…” The first guard said which caused the other guard to gulp.

“We were kinda wondering… if you could… aid us with our issue?... not many flame beings here and what not.” The second guard said while he and the first had hardons like no other near Phoebe while they looked a bit bashful.

Phoebe was surprised when she saw this before blushing brightly.

However, seems that her guards were right since there were no other flame elementals in the shop.

“Well… it would be bad if I don’t… help you all that… certain issue.”

The Two guards looked pretty happy when they heard that.

“Yay!, Flame Queen for life!” The two said as one while Huntress looked amused.

“Wow, seems you got some serious fans.” Huntress said with an amused tone to her voice.

“No kidding.” Phoebe said as she lightly sweatdrop.

“Well can’t say that these two won’t be loyal to you if you give it to them good, heard some royals are rewarding their guards for their hard word or for doing something impressive that aids their kingdom… if you want, I could help with these guys, just need a flame shield spell or you cast that temp lowering spell on them so I won’t be burned.” Huntress said when she saw that Phoebe was still enchanted with the spell and looked like her dim self but looked fine.

Phoebe was a little surprised after hearing that.

“R-Really? You want to join in?”

“Well if you want to hog the well muscled and powerful flame guards all for yourself, who am I to stop you, got plenty of options here like this Wolf Wizard here.” Huntress said while she points a thumb at the Wolf wizard near her who grins at Huntress when he may get lucky with her.

Phoebe sees the wolf wizard and was thoughtful for a moment.

“Well… I don’t wish to be selfish and this would be an… interesting way for us to bond.”

“Alright… sorry Wolf Wizard, maybe next time, you know where I work so try and hit me up tomorrow or something.” Huntress said when she looks at the Wolf Wizard who sighs and walked away from the two women and the two guards.

Phoebe was thoughtful again before looking at Huntress Wizard.

“Actually… maybe you should invite him to join us, Huntress.”

The Wolf Wizard looked a bit surprised while Huntress looks at Phoebe.

“You sure?, wolf like beings can be pretty intense, and I’m not talking the normal kind, more so since this guy is a Wolf Wizard, a very amped up one.” Huntress said while she points a thumb at the Wolf Wizard and he looked a bit bashful since he does get a bit intense.

Phoebe blinked after hearing that.

“Well… I’m sure it’s no different than how intense… Flame wolves act when they… mated. I did have bit of… experience with a couple.” She said while blushing.

Huntress and the Wolf Wizard blinked a few times and Huntress smirks at her.

“Wow, didn’t know the Queen of flames had it in her, well who am I to stop a rough fucking like this?... well cast the spell you know on the guards and we can decide who goes with who after that.” Huntress said when she nudged Phoebe a few times though all she had was a small smirk on her face.

Phoebe blushes brightly before she casted the spell on her two guards.

Their coloring dimmed and their body temperature lowered and Huntress walked over and placed a hand on one of their chests to see if she could touch them.

When she did she felt that while still warm, they were touchable and Huntress looks at Phoebe.

“Seems pretty safe to me, so want the guards or the wolf?, we can swap partners after.” Huntress said while she rubbed the guards chest a bit with her hand and he blushed from the touch since its not everyday a beauty like Huntress would do stuff like this.

Phoebe was thoughtful for a bit.

“Okay, sure.”

“Alright, so your call your highness, the guards or the wolf.” Huntress said while the guards and wolf Wizard looked excited that the fun would start soon.

Phoebe looked at the men for a bit before making her decision.

“I’ll pick… the wolf.”

“Alright, looks like you two are with me, follow me for a moment so we can give these two some room.” Huntress said while she gestured for the two guards to follow her while her ass was seen, it wasn’t large like Maites but it looked tight as hell from all of Huntress’s training which showed off how powerful she looked for a Wood Nymph.

The two guards felt excitement as they bowed to their Queen before following Huntress leaving Phoebe alone with the wolf wizard.

“So… you have a name?” Phoebe said.

The Wolf Wizard looks at Phoebe before clearing his throat and bowing to Phoebe.

“Indeed your highness, I have a few names… well more like titles like Fenrir or Fang, but many just call me Ingrem.” The Wolf said while he had an intelligent like quality to the way he spoke.

Phoebe blinks at the names but did like that Ingrem was nice.

“I see… then would it be alright if I call you Ingrem?” She said with a kind smile.

Ingrem bows his head again and looks up at her with a smile.

“You may your highness, anyway now that we have the formalities out of the way how do you want to start this?, I know a few spells of my own that I can use to make an interesting time with you if you want.” Ingrem said while he gave her a patient look.

Phoebe was thoughtful for a bit before looking at Ingrem.

“Very well then.”

Ingrem nods his head and he muttered an odd incantation and a moment later, some ghostly wolves were summoned to Ingrem’s side… there were three of them.

“As you can see I can summon, communicate, and control the spirits of past wolves as one of my spells, I can use more but this is one of my favored ones when I want to show a beauty like you a good time.” Ingrem said while he smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe was a bit surprised when she saw the ghosts before blushing after being called beauty.

“I-I see. Do you always compliment your ladies Mr. Ingrem?”

“Hehe, just the ones who catch my eye, I may be a wolf, but I am no simple creature, besides I can smell the scent of my fiery brethren on you so I know you are a woman with excellent tastes.” Ingrem said in a well mannered tone like a gentleman.

Phoebe blushes again before giggling.

“You are indeed a smooth talker.”

“Well my family, though not as intelligent as me unfortunately, did raise me to be a well mannered wolf, I learned spells so I could communicate with others and show that wolves are not creatures to underestimate, though that did cause me to leave my pack so… bit of a backfire moment but I adapted, anyway why stand and talk when I could show you a good time with my spirit allies backing me up?” Ingrem said while he smirks at Phoebe while some wolf spirits went to Phoebe and start licking at her hands and other parts of her body.

Phoebe blinks at this as she can actually feel the 4 wolf spirits’s licks before the Queen of Flames looks at Ingrem.

“Y-Yes. So… how should we start?”

“How about getting on all fours, it would help if we could have a level playing field while we warm you up, though if you want to summon your cock, you can, I can summon some female wolf spirits in humanoid forms that can help with that kind of urge if you so desire.” Ingrem said while he smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes brightly after hearing that.

“Well… maybe later. For now…” She said before she got on her hands on knees.

That caused the wolf spirits and Ingrem to smirk while they circle Phoebe.

“Not bad… the body of a beauty acting all beastly… no wonder my kind enjoy their time with you… and such an inviting scent as well… makes it hard for my Spirits and I to hold back from jumping you and making it hard for you to walk later.” Ingrem said while he and his ghostly minions hall had large 10 inch boners that were 3 in width as well.

Phoebe was blushing brightly again as she sees this.

“W-Well… let’s hope I pleased the four of you well. I’m in your hands… err… paws.” She said while blushing cutely.

That caused the wolf spirits and Ingrem to smirk and with a signal from Ingrem, two spirits went to lick at Pheoeb’s ass and pussy while the third went to her head and licked at her lips in a faux kiss while one went to lick at her breasts and managed to lick at her right nipple while Ingrem moved to lick her left nipple.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by these actions before shuddering from the licks before groaning.

That caused the wolves to continue their actions while with Huntress on her end…

She was kneeled on the ground in front of the two guards and was working to stroke and suck their cocks while Huntress had a pleased look in her eyes from how big these guards were, they were around the 9 inch mark give or take an inch and two in width as well.

The first guard was groaning as he was enjoying have his dick stroke while the second guard groans from having his dick sucked.

“D-Damn… her mouth feels so good.” The second guard said.

“Y-Yeah… heard Wood Nymph’s are top tier in the tiers but this is… wow…” The first guard said which amused Huntress and she pulled her head away from the two guards cocks and strokes them.

“Well I never had Flame guard cock before so a first for everyone, now unless you want me to stop here since you are distracting me, I would suggest shutting it and enjoy, I’m sure Ingrem and his spirit wolves would make better company since they don’t talk as much as you two.” Huntress said before she went back to sucking the first off and went to suck the second off after 10 seconds.

The two guards jolt before they apologies to Huntress and stayed quiet as they went back to groaning from the pleasure they were receiving. 

That pleased Huntress which allowed her to suck them off at a harder rate and strokes them off at a faster rate and could slowly feel their cocks pulsing as time went on, seems they were having stress issues and didn’t get much action because it seemed like they were about to blow in a bit.

As the guards let out some more pleased groans, one of them uses their hand to pet Huntress’s head a bit to let her know she’s doing a great job.

That caused Huntress to look amused and she opened her mouth wide and took both cocks into her mouth and stroked them off faster and faster until…

The two guards groans loudly before they climaxed inside Huntress’s mouth.

Huntress was surprised by the heat the loads had and was double surprised by the size, but she ignored any pain in her mouth and drank the loads down as best as she could while she strokes the guards off.

The guards groaned as they climaxed more before they tapped off after 15 seconds.

That caused Huntress to drink the load in her mouth down and she worked to clean their cocks by sucking them clean.

The two guards groan as they let Huntress continue to clean their dicks.

When she finished cleaning their cocks, Huntress got to her feet and licked her lips clean.

“Not bad, hope you have more for me since that was a big combined load.” Huntress said with a teasing smirk on her face.

The guards blushed a bit but the second one chuckled.

“Oh we got plenty more beautiful.”

“Yeah, time to show why we are powerful flame guards.” The first said while the two flame guards looked determined and their cocks were at full power which caused Huntress to lick her lips.

“Good… pick a position we can all be in and lets get this fun started, seems like Phoebe is already well on her way with her fun on her end.” Huntress said which made the guards blink and look back and blushed to see Ingrem humping away at Phoebe’s pussy while his cock barraged her womb again and again while he gave light growls every now and then.

Phoebe was moaning and groaning loud as she was having a pleased look with her tongue hanging out.

Huntress chuckles at that before she looks at the guards who were staring at Phoebe.

“Now then… unless you want to leave me high and dry and go to the Queen of flames, I suggest picking a position now.” Huntress said before she crossed her arms and taps her foot on the ground a few times.

The guards jolt before looking at Huntress Wizard.

“O-Okay how about… you ride me with your pussy, while my buddy here takes your ass and then switch places.” The first guard said.

“Works for me, now get in position, I got a cock to ride for a moment before your buddy takes my ass for a spin.” Huntress said with an amused tone to her voice.

The guards blinked before a moment later, the first guard was now seen laying on his back with cock standing tall like a tower.

Huntress chuckles before she got over the guard and squats down till the head of his cock was at her pussy and she groans when she grinds on the head for a moment and could feel how hot the guard’s cock was, this was exciting for Huntress since this was really exotic for her, a Wood Nymph getting it on with a Flame person, that was so many kinds of dangerous and thrilling for her.

The first guard shudders a bit while feeling excited that he was about to be ridden by someone that’s not a flame elemental.

A moment later, Huntress took a breath to relax and lowered her body and in no time flat, the guard’s cock went deep in her pussy as a result and aside form the intense heat, Huntress groans when she felt full, her pussy gripped the guards cock and it felt like a vine like vice grip.

The first guard groans as he felt his dick getting squeezed.

“G-Good Glob… your pussy is so tight.”

Huntress, after she relaxed, smirks at the guard and had her pussy tighten greatly which made him groan more.

“And this cock is not bad size wise… and this fucking heat… its like your trying to roast my insides right now… you in some kind of heat huh?” Huntress said with a dominating tone to her voice when she enjoyed watching the guard squirm under her while she starts to ride the first guard’s cock hard and fast.

The first guard groans before looking at Huntress.

“P-Pretty much. Sometimes the job can be… stressful.”

“I see… well fuck away then Mr. Guard, might as well get all the stress out of you right?” Huntress said before she groans when she starts to ride the Guard’s cock again after she stopped for a moment to hear the guard talk.

The first guard groans before grabbing Huntress’s hips.

“With pleasure!” He said before he starts thrusting his cock up inside Huntress’s pussy.

Huntress groans from that and she really starts to ride the Guard’s cock while the second stroked his own before he approached the duo and placed a hand on Huntress’s bouncing ass.

That caused her to jolt and looks back at the guard with a lustful look in her eyes, she then leaned forward which caused the guard under her to stop thrusting his hips and the second guard got in position, he then aimed his cock at Huntress’s asshole before he forced his cock deep into her ass which made the wood Nymph groan and her pussy tightened on the first guards cock as a result.

The first guard groans from the vice grip before he and the second guard starts fucking Huntress’s asshole like there was no tomorrow.

Huntress grits her teeth before she groans when the first guard joined in with fucking Huntress’s holes with burning cocks for some intense DP action.

“O-Oh... FUCK!” Huntress groans as she gets a serious pounding from the two guards.

That caused the Guards to really get intense with their thrusts.

And while Phoebe on her end keeps on getting the animalistic fucking of her life for now and Maja getting pounded hard by Maite, Emerald was slowly getting more intense with his actions and had changed positions a little so that he was fondling Marceline’s breasts and pulled her torso up to Emerald’s chest so he could really work his cock deep inside of the masked Vampire Queen.

As Maja was groaning loud, Marceline was moaning as she was enjoying having her breasts fondled.

“D-Don’t stop!” She groans while still being in character.

Emerald grins when he starts to suck on Marceline’s bite marks and fucks her harder and faster since he was far from done.

Marceline was moaning a bit loudly as her face looked a bit fucked up as she was feeling a lot more relaxed in Emerald’s arms.

For a bit, everyone keeps on having fun with their partners and aside from a few cumming hard before others, others keep on fucking their partners more and more until…

Marceline and Maja groans loudly in unison as they climaxed hard on their partners’s cocks.

Phoebe moans loudly as she climaxed on Ingrem’s dick as the two flame guards gave Huntress’s holes a very hot creampie.

That caused Ingrem to growl while he gave Phoebe an intense load after he knots her folds.

Huntress groans loudly from the feeling she got from the guard’s filling her and came hard on their cocks when her orgasm hit her hard thanks to how intensely hot that the loads she got were.

Maite and Emerald keep on fucking Maja and Marceline a bit more through their orgasms before they both pushed their cocks as deep as they could go into their partners holes and yelled when they came hard inside of them.

Maja and Marceline groans loudly as they felt their holes getting filled up as their orgasms got stronger.

Phoebe was in a similar boat as her climax got stronger before feeling her pussy tightening around Ingrem‘s dick as the two flame guards ride out their orgasms with Huntress.

That caused everyone to ride out the orgasms and more or less tap off 20 to 30 seconds later and many pant for breath.

Though with Maja and Marceline… some kind of demonic heart like emblems appeared on their bodies right where their wombs were and Maite and Emerald smirks at the sights since their emblems were themed with their own twists.

There was a Emerald like tattoo like icon in the emblem for Emerald which showed that this was his personalized emblem.

Maite also has a personalized emblem that had a tattoo icon of a rose.

Emerald chuckles at the sights before he looks at Maite.

“Hehe, seems like the contract is complete with our respective partners Maite.” Emerald said while he pets Marceline’s body in a caring way while he waits for her to come down from her pleasured high.

Maite chuckles.

“Hehe, it sure is dear.” She said as she likes the look Maja had on her face.

She had a fucked up look on her face and after everyone went a few more rounds, Emerald used a spell since he was full of energy from having fun with a number of ladies in the room and cleaned all the occupants of the room from head to toe, he even dispelled the reduce heat spells on Phoebe and her guards so they were back to normal.

“There, everyone should be cleaner than clean and back to normal aside from having a birth control spell cast on them on some people… anyway since we're done here… Maja, think you should end this now so we can talk about important things.” Emerald said while Maite had a smile on her face, thanks to the contract she had to appear well mannered now unless the situation told her otherwise.

Maja nods her head before she looks at everyone else.

“Thank you all for coming everyone, but right now I have to close up for the day. If you ever want more fun and perhaps conduct business with me, you know where to find my shop at.”

Many nod their heads before many start to get dressed, though for some reason Maja looks at Phoebe and Huntress.

“Oh you two, mind waiting till after everyone else leaves so I can speak with you two privetely?, I have something I want to talk with you about and the sooner the better, and Phoebe’s guards can wait in the main lobby of the shop since I don’t want them overhearing this.” Maja said while she smiles a bit at Huntress and Phoebe a little.

Huntress blinked at that but she saw no reason to decline and Phoebe just nods her head in agreement before she looks at her guards.

“Well you heard her, might as well see what she has to say, I’ll come to you two after the talk is done with.” Phoebe said while Maja smirks a bit.

“Indeed, and to help… ease your worry… why not take Maite here and go into the previous room and… help feed her… I’m sure she won’t mind with two strapping men like yourselves having your way with her.” Maja said since Maite now followed her commands and a free feeding from two flame guards was a tempting thing for a succubus.

The guards did like the sound of that although… they did glance at Emerald and see if it was okay as they didn’t want to cross any line despite the fuck that Maja and Marceline have a contract with them.

Emerald just smirks at the guards and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey not my call, we sex demons feed on the lifeforce of others in small amounts, so Maite’s call on that if she wants a bit of spicy energy from two fiery flame guards.” Emerald said which showed he had no issues with this.

The guards blinks a bit after hearing that before looking at Maite.

Said succubus giggles before smirking a bit.

“I don’t mind. Always wanted to try out a flame elemental.”

The guards blush before they followed Maite out of the room so now it was just Maja, Ash, Marceline, Emerald, Phoebe, and Huntress… and when the room was emptyish… Maja snapped her fingers and a silencing barrier was made around the group for some reason while Emerald looked at the barrier with a raised eyebrow but kept quiet since he did wonder where this would lead, he wasn’t reading minds 24/7 so he wondered what Maja had planned with this.

Phoebe, Huntress, Marceline and Ash noticed the barrier.

“Reason for the barrier?” Huntress said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah… but first, you know Marceline or heard of her right, any chance you two are friends with her?” Maja said which made Huntress and Phoebe look at one another and shook their heads no.

“No, aside from being friends with Finn, I never hung out with Marceline.” Phoebe said when she wondered why that question popped up.

“Same here, I normally hang around my home turf or Wizard City, I barely go to other areas unless they interest me and even though I’m friends with Finn, we don’t hang out much, and aside from Jake, I never hanged out with anyone else as far as I recall… why ask that?” Huntress asked with some confusion on her face.

Ash was quiet as Marceline blinked and wondered why Maja was asking this but deep down… she was getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

“That is actually a very simple answer now that I heard this… you two are not friends with Marceline… nor are you friends with Bubblegum… and only Finn is the link so to speak… I’m sure I can work with this so… Red Cat… or… Marceline… mind removing the mask?” Maja said while she looks at Marceline with a smirk on her face while Huntress and Phoebe got wide eyes when they heard that and looked at Red Cat or to them now if it was true… Marceline the Vampire Queen…

Ash blinked in surprise as Marceline’s eyes widened but tries to hide it.

“I-I don’t know what she’s talking about.”

That caused Maja to chuckle before she used a quick spell to make a small gust of wind fly up around Marceline which was harmless… however it knocked the red cat mask off her head before she could realize why the breeze kicked up and Huntress and Phoebe were stunned to see a nude Vampire Queen floating in front of them.

Marceline’s eyes widen and knew she was too late to hide her face before glaring at the witch.

“You bitch! Why’d you do that?!”

Maja chuckles while she grins at Marceline.

“Simple… I did say I would have invited them to help with your training but if they wondered why you wore such a big mask all the time… I’m sure they would have asked questions… besides… aside from having a… friendship with Finn… its not much in the grand scheme of things and I highly doubt either would tell Finn or Bubblegum what I’m about to explain to them for pretty good reasons… just watch and keep quiet and you’ll see what I mean.” Maja said before she turned to look at Phoebe and Huntress.

“So… Questions?” Maja asked while she had a grin on her face… the sex demon thing was a risk but now she was back in her element when it came to working things in her favor.

Huntress and Phoebe were still shocked after finding out about Marceline though Phoebe did have a question.

“Yes… when I used that tablet, I saw… Marceline’s name but had a question mark next to it for some reason. Was it because she was acting like… Red Cat?”

“Well… part of it, I had her alter ego blanked out so to speak, I can unlock it for you later but for now I’m sure you have other questions besides some features in the tablet right?” Maja asked when she placed her hands behind her back and grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked a bit as Huntress spoke up.

“Well I am wondering why Marceline is working for you. Even I know she wouldn’t to work with some like Ash.” She said as she points at the donk making said asshole roll his eyes.

“Oh don’t worry about Ash, he is more or less just a tool for me, I helped make him into what he is and all he just needs to do is be the pretty male face of this shop and impress the ladies… got nothing else going on in his head aside from gaining power with magic so might as well put a guy like him to good use… as for Marceline… not exactly her choice so to speak… though before you two consider running and telling Finn… tell me, you know what a magical contract is right?... I’m sure Huntress would know given the look on her face.” Maja said while Huntress did indeed have a surprised look on her face when she heard that.

Phoebe was confused before looking at Huntress.

“What is she talking about?” She said as Ash smirked.

Huntress frowned before she sighs.

“Simply put a magical contract is like a Royal promise but depending on how things go, it could be a lesser variant since depending on the conditions set, for example… say you make a deal with a Wizard and in exchange for power or some kind or deal made, you would have to do something in exchange, or in other cases it can help with contests so the winner would have to give the loser commands… which I’m guessing from the context… Marceline lost some kind of bet and she is now under the contract’s effects… am I right?” Huntress said while she rubbed the back of her head and Maja clapped her hands together in front of her.

“Indeed, I knew you had plenty of brains Huntress but figuring that much out already… definitely better than Ash brain wise, maybe I should hire you as an employee here or something.” Maja said while Huntress was quiet though she keeps the frown on her face.

Ash frowns.

“Oh very funny mistress.” He said with crossed arms as Phoebe, after hearing this, was now feeling sorry for Marceline after realizing things.

“Hey if you did something that shows you have brains, I’m all ears slave.” Maja said while she glanced at Ash before she looks back at the Wood Nymph and Phoebe.

“Anyway, I can’t give too many details on what I can or can’t say on this contract but I can tell you that telling Finn and Bubblegum would be a very bad idea, one condition is that if either of them find out where I am based and they try and spring Marceline before she can beat Ash in a sex contest, I’m afraid any freedom she has that I so graciously gave her would be revoked… all seen in this micro contract I made which shows the details but not too much since one of those conditions require that… I keep quiet about some things.” Maja said before she summoned a slip of paper and passed it to Marceline first.

“Here… just so you don’t think I’m breaking rules, you might as well go over this and see if I really am breaking any of the conditions here before I pass this to these two so they will know what is going on, I’ll admit to leaving some things out, but not enough to say that this is unfair.” Maja said with a smirk on her face.

Marceline grumbles as she starts reading the paper for Huntress and Phoebe as Ash was liking this.

Marceline read the condensed version of the contract and its conditions and while some was left out for good reason… it went more or less like this.

**Marceline’s contract with Maja:**

  1. Marceline has to beat Ash in a sex contest to be freed from the contract, any other *Bonus Prizes* are confidential for various reasons…. However one prize is that Maja has to leave Ooo for good if Maja is out of Ooo safely for 1 week.
  2. Aside from legit self defense, any violence against Maja and Ash will have a repercussion.
  3. Maja is the owner of Marceline if Ash wins the contest, any rematch with Ash is allowed
  4. Both parties get penalties if they break certain rules in place, 1. Maja will lose 90 percent of her magical powers if she harms Marceline in a major way, light injuries are excluded, Ash will go to Hunson and his demons after being turned into a woman for an entire year and used as a plaything, if Marceline gets harmed by Ash in a major way, she is automatically freed, but self harm is not allowed and will be ignored
  5. If Marceline disobey’s orders from Maja or Ash, Marceline will be put in a weakened state and her power will be sealed for 1 hour
  6. This deal is somewhat confidential… however only by Marceline… Maja and Ash can talk about this at their leisure so they can invite others for training… if this part of the deal is broken, Marceline loses her freedom and will be unable to return home until she beats Ash (Fine print in original contract never limited the silence to all three… just one)
  7. A curse is cast on Marceline that limits her powers to floating, Regeneration, Immortality, and Shapeshifting, any other power she had prior to the contract is sealed like super strength until further notice or if she has permission or its a life threatening situation.
  8. Curse will be permanent if anything happens to Maja or Ash before Marceline wins the future sex contests…
  9. Info is condensed from original contract but this is more or less all the major details an outsider needs to know

Maja smirks when she looks at Marceline’s face when she saw rule 6… she may have skimmed over the fine print but… Ash and Maja can talk about this but she can’t!?

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not aloud to talk about it but you two dipshits can?!” Marceline said as she was pissed off.

“Hey you should have read the fine print and reread it before agreeing to the deal, granted I doubt you would have agreed… but think of it like this, this would have prevented you from doing anything dumb since you could have floated away and told Finn and Bubblegum all this, sure you could ignore this but there goes your freedom… now… try and not look too pissed, all you need to do is beat Ash in a sex contest and bam… free as a bird, I mean didn’t you not want Finn and Bubblegum to know about this?, or do you?, and this is to help you since I can bring in people who can help train you or are you wanting to go after Ash and myself only?” Maja said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline glares daggers at the witch.

“As much as I want to kill you two… I just want to be free from your evil clutches.”

“Hey evil is subjective and compared to a pink sugary sweet princess who pretty much spys on others, helps lock a baby in a lamp and pretty much tries to do things that she shouldn’t and all because she is a royal… well… dare I say more?... and Finn though probably forgiven for the ice kingdom melting, did cause his girlfriend and Ice King to fight so… I would say the three of us are on the same level more or less since well… we use people… granted Finn won’t do that anymore but do you really think Bubblegum would learn anything anytime soon unless a big incident happens?” Maja said while she smirks at Marceline when she mentioned the Cooler incident in a roundabout way to show that unless that incident… Bubblegum at this time was still an overbearing tyrant who would do anything to get what she wants so to speak... 

“Hey! Don’t talk about this.” Marceline said.

“Hey, I won’t say anything important… but call me a dipshit again and all bets are off… understand?” Maja said while she smiles at Marceline with an irritated feeling emitting from her.

Marceline grumbles.

“Fine… But I can still insult your dumb partner whenever I want.”

“Fair enough, but try and not do it too many times, he does pick out some things you may go through so angering him may make things more difficult for you… now then…” Maja said before she turned to Huntress and Phoebe.

“Now… what would it take for you two to work for me in… training Marceline… I know Huntress will at least keep quiet since she knows how big a magical contract is… but Phoebe… I hope you don’t talk to Finn about this, I know you won’t talk to Bubblegum… but remember… talking to Finn would put Marceline in a similar situation you were in when you were trapped in that lamp… or am I wrong?” Maja said when she took the micro contract from Marceline and passed it to Huntress so Phoebe and Huntress could read the finer details of the contract.

Phoebe and Huntress both looked at the contract after Huntress took it and the two thoroughly read it to make sure that they were not missing anything.

Though to their chagrin… things looked pretty ironclad… unless Marceline beats Ash, she wouldn’t be able to get out of this… it wasn’t like Marceline was getting tortured in the horrible way, it was mainly mental… only things Marceline couldn’t do until she won was… she was surprisingly free if she followed the rules and didn’t try and attack Maja or Ash or tell others… granted Maja and Ash could talk about this but aside from that, if one picked apart things… they were all restrictive conditions but with unrestrictive rewards if Marceline played ball.

“Hmmm… seems pretty clear cut, aside from beating Ash, there is nothing else stopping Marceline from ending him or you Maja if Marceline won… even if she let you leave Ooo for a week, what's to stop her from coming after you after that?” Huntress said which made Maja smirk.

“Simple… why do you think I summoned powerful sex demons?, even if Emerald tried to follow Marceline’s command, there was no way he or Marceline would fight me and considering I can summon Maite for important projects… well… even if I didn’t reword things, Maite still would have been summoned since in a nutshell… well… she and I have a contract that I don’t plan on breaking anytime soon and I doubt Marceline would have the stones to cause two lovers to fight… should give me a few years to make a spell to leave this timeline... ironically it would give her a bit of an understanding with Finn since he caused two loved ones to battle one another so I guess this is ironically becoming like something of a twist for her and others.” Maja said while she grins at the irony… and what did Maja mean by timeline?

Huntress and Phoebe were confused.   
  
“What do you mean timeline?” Phoebe said.

Maja smirks before she starts to explain but in a way that wouldn’t cause issues for her plans.

“Simple… thanks to some incidents in the future, I was blasted back to the past, its not unheard of for various beings or Wizards to time travel given the right circumstances… however there are two key differences… you see in my timeline, that Finn twerp and you Queen of Flames are much younger then you are now… I would say… two… maybe three years younger?... I was in a coma for that time and it was because of Golb’s energy being channeled through me that I got blasted into the past, guy is like chaos incarnate so I’m not too surprised, so I took this second chance and worked on getting payback on Bubblegum, Marceline, and Finn… Bubblegum because she helped Marceline here intrude in my home, Marceline because she ransacked the place and all for a stuffed toy AND caused me to lose my familiar, Finn because well… he was the one who helped put me in a coma in the first place, excluding Finn by circumstance and him being a goody goody hero I’m not lying about Marceline or Bubblegum here, Huntress can even use a lie detecting spell on me to prove I’m not bullshitting you, besides I could do much worse with what I know… unfortunately I can’t say much but thanks to me learning some fortune telling spells and me most likely from an after effect of being in the future before I got blasted here, pretty sure that gave my future reading spells 100% accuracy, tested it out before using big spells and never failed me yet… maybe I should be a fortune teller if this does go bad while I’m in hiding… could make a lot of cash that way… anyway back on track, its Ash’s fault all this started and after that I got my home attacked… I doubt even Marceline can say one thing that I did wrong besides the Candy Kingdom attack and all this… personally compared to Bubblegum, I’m the lesser of two evils.” Maja said while she gave Marceline a half lidded look when she dared Marceline to counter her with something that she could actually use.

Marceline’s hands form into fists as she was glaring at Maja but she couldn’t do anything which would jeopardize her freedom and letting information about Finn and Bubblegum leak out.

Huntress hums before she looks at Phoebe.

“She does have a point… I heard a lot of bad things about Bubblegum and heard many talk about the ice kingdom melting because of Finn… aside from attacking the candy kingdom and this… has Maja done anything else worth noting that’s evil?... pretty sure you can’t fault her because I did hear about the goblin kingdom from many news papers years ago… so… hmmm… not only that Bubblegum did pretty much intrude in the Wizard City and caused a cold spell to be unleashed in the Wizard prison… and... *Facepalm*... sorry Marceline but love aside which I can respect but I just can’t back Bubblegum in any way aside from being a friend with Finn, granted Finn caused the Ice Kingdom to melt but you gotta admit this could be karma hitting her hard since I heard that she did a lot of questionable things… heard even one of her citizens lives in the Fire Kingdom now because of her ways… there are even rumors that she spies on others outside of her kingdom...” Huntress said which reminded Phoebe of CB… also about the Goblin Kingdom as well… which probably should remind her to help pay for damages and other things so stuff like this won’t bite her on the ass later…

Phoebe almost forgot about attacking the Goblin Kingdom. She really needs to make things right with them.

“Well… its true that CB used to live in the Candy Kingdom before he set me free from Bubblegum’s lab and helped overthrow my father. And though I don’t condone Maja for attacking the Candy Kingdom, but truthfully, Bubblegum brought this on herself as she and Marceline ransacked Maja’s home.”

Maja chuckles while she clapped her hands together.

“Well attacking a kingdom may be overkill, but… its at least not without reason… though speaking of spying… you may want to check that CB guy out and make sure Bubblegum doesn’t have him bugged or something, she has a habit of spying and she could have kept him not fully baked so she could use that and stick a camera or microphone inside of him… food for thought later, granted he may not realize it being half baked and all so could be an unknown thing for him.” Maja said while she shrugged her shoulders.

Phoebe blinked when she heard that but did look thoughtful as she remembered the cameras that Bubblegum used to spy on her in the forest after her breakup with Finn.

Marceline had a bad feeling Bubblegum had put something in CB.

_ ‘Crap… If Bonnie did what I think she did, then I need to get to the Fire Kingdom and find a way to get CB.’ _ She thought.

“Still we should get back on track and since you two are unable to talk about this with Finn and Bubblegum for very different reasons… want to help me by training Marceline?, Huntress I know for a fact that you may not like this… but you are not against it since you know that deals need to be honored… and Phoebe… dare I explain more?... ignoring Marceline’s side of things… well… think of how pissed Bubblegum would be if you were the one pleasing her lover… though at this point in time not sure if they are actually dating… pretty sure she would be really jealous though and that would be just the start of the payback express that you can do to Bubblegum since you have more reasons to hate her then I do.” Maja said while she smiles at the duo.

Marceline’s eyes widened after hearing that as Huntress and Phoebe were thoughtful but Phoebe was the most intrigued since was she still steamed about Bubblegum’s actions.

“So… Huntress… Phoebe… do we have a deal?... unlike Bubblegum I can promise there are no other hidden meanings for me asking you two to join me… Huntress since she is a Wizard like myself and can actually do things unlike most and Phoebe… Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe… Bubblegum got you to miss your entire childhood… caused you to distrust many thanks to her spying ways and you could say this is some small payback on Finn… he did cause you to fight the ice king and melt an entire kingdom… pretty sure he can’t complain much if you want a little payback right?” Maja said while she smirks the duo.

Marceline glances at the duo.

_ ‘Don’t do it.’  _ She thought.

Though while Huntress looked hasitant… Phoebe looked thoughtful before she looks at Maja.

“Before I answer… mind if I ask Marceline a question?... it will help this choice of mine.” Phoebe said cryptically while Maja smirks.

“Go ahead.” Maja said while Phoebe walked to Marceline and looked her in the eyes.

“Just a few questions and answer honestly… I can make things very pleasant for you if I do agree or we can just forget this and I can just keep quiet about all this but… knowing what I know… knowing what many know about Bubblegum… give me one reason why I shouldn’t do this since compared to Maja, Bubblegum might as well be the real evil here, I won’t like, I may act like a dictator with how I run things with my honesty policy but I haven’t done anything else like that to my people to keep them from going down an evil path… so again… give me one reason why I shouldn’t do this aside from it being morally wrong… Bubblegum never gave any thought for her actions to me years ago when I was a baby or when I was at my lowest point before I took over my kingdom from my father… Finn helped set me on that path when he caused me to attack the ice king… but why should I not make Bubblegum pay for what she did?” Phoebe asked with a serious look in her eyes.

Marceline blinked at the at the question and she wanted to counter but… seems Bubblegum’s actions outweighed things as she couldn’t think anything.

Phoebe waits for Marceline to try and come up with some kind of answer, but sighs and she looks at Maja.

“Very well Maja, I’ll agree to work with you to train Marceline, but two conditions… one… no one will get harmed from this later besides Bubblegum mentally right?, I won’t let you harm anyone physically before me… and two… don’t force me to do anything I don’t want to do… simple as that.” Phoebe said before she shook Maja’s hand with a serious look in her eyes.

Marceline blinked a few times in surprise as did Huntress before looking at Maja.

Maja chuckles before she shook Phoebe’s hand and made it quick to prevent herself from being burned.

“Nice working with you then… Huntress… what about you?” Maja said with a smirk on her face.

Huntress was thoughtful before sighing as she looks Marceline.

“Sorry Marceline, friendship with a Finn aside, Maja did nothing wrong and you and Bubblegum have to pay the price so yes… I’ll join Maja.” She said as Marceline felt like going outside and let the sun destroy her.

Though intentional self harm of that level wouldn’t be allowed while Maja chuckles when she shook Huntress’s hand.

“Good, same conditions as Phoebe?, no one gets physically harmed and I don’t force you to do things that you don’t want… that much I can do, I learned my lesson on attacking others and figured I can get payback another way… now that we have a deal, we should get going, not sure if Phoebe’s guards are still alive if Maite had her way with them all this time so…” Maja said before she snapped her fingers and the silencing barrier fell and she starts walking away from the group.

“Ash, get Huntress a tablet, consider it a gift to her for joining us, same with Phoebe, free of charge, should be worth it for this month’s payment in advance right?... oh and Marceline… enjoy the week off… you earned it...” Maja said while she grins when her day just got better and she left the others when she went into the first back room.

Ash chuckles.

“On it Mistress.” He said before he went to get a couple tablets for Huntress and Phoebe.

While that happened, Phoebe and Huntress equip their clothing in their own ways, and left the room which left Marceline and Emerald alone and he looks at Marceline to see how she was doing.

Marceline felt like either crying or start trashing the place with rage.

“That bitch.” She said before she made a hole in the wall after punching it.

Though it seems that even that damage was low thanks to Marceline’s lack of strength, Emerald walked over and placed a hand on Marceline’s shoulder when he gently hugged her.

“There there, there is one thing that came out well through all this believe it or not.” Emerald said while he smiles at Marceline.

Marceline sniffles before looking at Emerald.

“How can this be better? That bitch not only exposed my identity, she even made two people, who is friends… or once friends with Finn to join Maja just to get payback.”

“Well we can debate on if they are friends or not… but one good thing about this is that I met a woman like you, not only does this contract make us linked like the red string of fate, I’m sure with some work you can get those two on your side, all they heard was the bad that Bubblegum and Finn did… none of the good, you can’t say that it's not all warranted until both sides of the story are told right?, remember I was summoned here by pure love so to speak so I know that Bubblegum woman is not all evil… and you know her better then I so… do you think Bubblegum does or doesn’t deserve a little payback… I read Maja’s mind and your mind and I know what Bubblegum is planning so you can’t say its not at least logical… but now you can change the past and events to be so Bubblegum won’t be a kingdom attacker… granted you will owe Maja a favor and I may have an idea on what it is but it should be worth it to cause hatred to not spread… its all a matter of how you look at things and believe me… things can be worse...” Emerald said while he used a finger to wipe Marceline’s tears away while he smiles at her.

Marceline blushes a bit.

“No kidding.” She said.

“Yeah… so why not show me a cute smile before you get that Red Cat getup back on, you have a week off so why not use it to relax and what not at your place… could be our little love nest as well in case things don’t work out with the human in the future so you got new options.” Emerald said while he wiggles an eyebrow at Marceline while trying to be funny for her.

Marceline blushes at this but couldn’t help but chuckling with Emerald’s antics.

A moment later, Emerald helped Marceline gather her things, and after getting Marceline decked out in her Red Cat gear, the duo got out of the room to sweatdrop when they saw two drained flame guards twitching on the ground while Huntress, Phoebe, and a dressed Maja sweatdrop while they watched Maite lick her fingers clean of the glowing red loads that the Guards gave her.

“Hmmm… talk about tasty, yet spicy.” Maite said before giggling.

Emerald chuckles while he approaches his fiance.

“So Maite, on a scale of one to 10 what would you rate these guys?... from how long it took you… I would say… a… 4?... and thats me being generous.” Emerald said when he clocked how long Maite was gone and it wasn’t long in the long run.

“Hmmm… 4 ½.” Maite said with a smile.

“Hmm… still not bad for mortals, bet that will change in a good or bad way once you get it on with other mortals to get a better idea of what the standard of lovers are in terms of tiers… anyway we should get ready to go Maite, Maja is done with her talk and Marceline earned a week off, I’ll be sticking with Marceline since I’m contracted with her so I’ll see you later since you gotta stick near Maja for a bit.” Emerald said before he used a spell to clean Maite and he kissed her a moment later in a loving way.

Maite blinked a bit when Emerald said Marceline’s name but hums as she kissed her fiancé back.

While that happened, Ash came into the room, fully dressed and carried two large boxes with him.

“Hey, got the tablets, I’ll place them in the lobby so they can be picked up on the way out.” Ash said before he walked into the more tame part of the shop while Maja looks amused at the display of affection Emerald and Maite had.

“Geez, might as well get a room at Marceline’s or something, anyway Maite you can stick by your husband, Ash and I need to go over some things on what Marceline’s next week of fun is when she returns so I’ll summon you when Ash and I think of some ideas and you can give some input if they are good or not.” Maja said while she has a grin on her face.

Marceline just gave Maja the stink eye as she waits for Maite and Emerald to finish since she didn’t want to be in the same area with, Maja, Ash, Huntress and Phoebe.

When they finished, Emerald smiles at Maite.

“Looks like we get to see what Marceline’s home is like, come on Maite, we should escort our host out of here.” Emerald said before he points at the guards and had a spell to rewrite their memories.

“There, all of Marceline’s names were changed to Red cat just now, and I knocked them out fully to recover, they should wake in a few hours so Red Cat… mind leading the way to your humble abode?” Emerald asked while he smiles at Marceline.

“Fine by me. I don't want to be in the same room with these chumps.” She said making Ash blinked.

“Hey that’s my line.” He said as Marceline scoffed.

“But I said it better… Mr. 5 pecker.” She said with a smirk.

Maja just gave Marceline a half lidded look and shook her head.

“Better then dipshit at least but try and not get to full of yourself, and just for the record its Mr. former 5 inch pecker… doubt he would have won that bet with you if he was still the same old Ash.” Maja said to bring Marceline back down to earth so to speak.

Marceline crossed her arms.

“It doesn’t matter. He’s still the same donk that ruined my life. Feel sorry for any lady that wants to spend time with him.”

Maja shrugged while she glanced at Ash.

“Well you got me there, no amount of magic will fix him mentally unless I erase his personality and give him a brand new one, still try and keep the name calling to me to near none and we won’t have issues, now get going before you tick me off enough to take back the week off I gave you.” Maja said while waving Marceline away with a shooing moting with her hand.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

“Whatever. Enjoy your new sidekicks.” She said as she floats out the room but gave Phoebe and Huntress a hateful glare before leaving.

Emerald looks at Phoebe and Huntress and smiles at them gently.

“Don’t worry, she will come around, you two are not the real enemy after all, come on Maite, we should catch up with Red Cat.” Emerald said before he starts to walk after Marceline.

Maite just waved at the duo before she follows after Marceline and her fiancé.

That caused the camera to go to Emerald and Maite who followed Marceline while they were a bit quiet while they let her thoughts simmer since there was a time for talking and a time for speaking and this would be a bad time to speak.

Marceline was quiet as she led Emerald and Maite out of Wizard City while thinking things through.

_ ‘Okay Marceline I have a week off, and I need to make sure Bonnie doesn’t go through with the plan. Although I gotta find that hidden Camera. Maja has given… Phoebe a hint but I know that she knows that it’s in Cinnamon Bun. Just need to get a hold of that camera without no one finding out and connecting it to Bonnie… hmmm maybe… I could have Emerald help with that.’ _

When the trio got to the outskirts of the WIzards City, Emerald and Maite followed Marceline and Emerald spoke up to get Marceline’s attention since now was a good time to speak.

“So Mistress… What is your first order?” Emerald said when he liked the determined look on Marceline’s masked face.

Marceline blinked a bit as her train of thought was interrupted.

“Hmmm?”

“Like I said… what is your first order Mistress… you seem to have something on your mind so why not ask your newly contracted Incubus to lend a hand?, I can do things that you are not able to right now so…” Emerald said with a smirk on his face.

Marceline did blink before getting a determined look.

“Very well. For my first order… I want you to go to the Fire Kingdom, locate the Flame Knight, Cinnamon Bun and find that hidden camera. But you have to do it discreetly as I want no one connecting this to us or Bonnie. Succeed… and I’ll reward you handsomely.” She said with a smirk.

Emerald chuckles and bows deeply to Marceline.

“It shall be done Milady.” Emerald said before he vanished with a burst of speed and Maite chuckles at Marceline.

“You do realize you may not walk right or float right for a few days later today since Emerald won’t be as gentle as he was today right?” Maite said with an amused tone to her voice.

Marceline blinked a bit but chuckled this time.

“Well it beats getting fucked by that donk. You know, it’s surprising when we *dated*, he never thought to use magic for the one place that counted.”

Maite chuckles at that before she and Marceline start to have some girl talk while they work their way to Marceline’s home.

Meanwhile some time later...

**Fire Kingdom/ Fire Kingdom Castle/ ???/ CB**

CB at this time was busy with walking Jake 2 and his son Jake 3 through the fire Gardens since he liked to walk with the flame wolves every now and then.

He was playing fetch with the duo though since Jake 2 was getting on in years, he was resting nearby while Jake 3, the larger of the two thanks to him being an Alpha, happily played fetch with the walking pastry.

CB chuckled when he sees Jake 3 bringing back the charcoal stick.

“Good boy Jake 3.”

Jake 3’s tail wagged a bit when he heard that, though before he could bring back the charcoal stick fully… Jake 3, CB, and even the resting Jake 2 looked more tired than normal and Jake 3 fell to his side while CB struggled to stay upright but his eyes felt so heavy… greatly so…

“W-What’s… happening here?” CB said as he tried to stay awake.

Though as he starts to pass out fully, he saw some figure wearing no shoes and dark pants appear… the upper torso was hidden thanks to CB falling asleep… but he did see the figure walking towards him and when CB passed out… the camera turned to show Emerald as the culprit.

_ “Hehe, too easy… now to get rid of that camera before anyone pops up.” _ Emerald thought before he used a spell to see where the camera was hidden at, he may not know where the camera was or how Maja knew besides a future event, but he could used a spell to locate foreign objects in CB’s body and he used it on the knocked out flame knight.

It wasn’t long before something foreign was poking a bit out at… CB’s nose?

Emerald blinks at that and flipped CB so he was on his back and after using a spell to clear away from candy bits harmlessly, he found a small camera and worked to remove it without harming CB while he kept his senses up… and a moment later he got a palm sized camera in his hand and used a spell to heal CB, his nose should be able to breathe much better now that his nose wasn’t clogged with a camera.

_ “Geez, guess Maja wasn’t blowing smoke… oh well time to get rid of this thing now.”  _ Emerald thought before he used his powers to zap the device, shorting it out and Emerald pockets the now useless spying tool so he could show Marceline later and Emerald worked to rework Jake 2, Jake 3, and CB’s memories so that when they woke, they would have came here to nap and Emerald even moved CB and Jake 3 to lay near Jake 2 and when he was happy, he left the area when CB snuggles up to Jake 3 for warmth. 

Jake 3 snuggles back as his tail wrapped around CB like a blanket.

Emerald flew through the air when he starts to leave the fire kingdom and chuckles at a job well done before the scene fades to black.

**(End of shop arc in Wizard City.)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
